Moon Shrink part 1
by Skytower4
Summary: Let Kigo begin small and work it's way up. Kim gets doused with chemicals from DN-Amy and becomes something less of a threat, but She-Go's joy will be short lived. Introducing Sheilia Blackstar and Princess Kimski, space thieves! Very ADULT stuff here.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible

Moon Shrink

Part 1

Damn I hate her.

The thought wasn't true, She-Go admitted to herself as she blocked Kim Possible's swing kick only to be hit in the stomach by Kim's fist. The swing kick had been a fake and it had worked. She-Go fell back and dropped into a defensive stance as Kim launched another attack. Angry green eyes under auburn hair watched her, tracking She-Go's every move. Fighting down a grin She-Go fell back a few more steps.

No, she didn't hate Kim Possible, but the heroine annoyed the hell out of her most of the time. She-Go had trained for years in the martial arts and she was good enough to take on anyone. From the stiffs who worked for Global Justice to the other henchmen (yes, Henchmen; She-Go didn't care if it was an old fashioned sexist term, SHE didn't need to play with the language to feel secure as a woman) She-Go could take them on one at a time or in groups. But Kimmie could fight her to a standstill most days. When they had first fought Kim had actually knocked her out. That had been when Kimmie was sixteen, at 18 she was even better. She used a mix of cheerleader moves and kung-fu that was hard to counter, even with She-Go's powers.

She-Go loved that. She loved the challenge.

In the background the pudgy woman known as DN-Amy worked levers and pushed buttons causing little colored lights to go on and off and lab machinery to do something. She-Go wasn't sure what and she didn't really care. With Dr. Draken in jail She-Go had signed up with the H.T.A. (Henchmen Temp Agency) to cover the rent and they had sent her to DN-Amy. Amy had ranted for a bit about bringing Cuddle Bunnies to life and using them to 'Cutie-ifie the world. For that to work she had to have access to a top-secret military lab. She-Go had provided the access and DN-Amy had set to work. Then Kim Possible had shown up.

She-Go dodged another kick and summoned her powers. Her fist glowed green with power as she drove at Kim, pushing her back. Kim did a backward summersault to avoid the attack and She-Go pressed on.

Man she is cute, She-Go thought. Kim Possible was five feet three inches, just an inch shorter than She-Go. Her slim body was well toned and her round face held a strong nose and chin. Her auburn hair was worn past her shoulders and bounced and shined with her moves.

"Slowing down Princess?" She-Go taunted as Kim slipped and fell.

"I'm not the old lady here." Kim taunted her smiling as she tried to sweep She-Go's legs out from under her. She-Go leaped to avoid the move and that gave Kim the time to spin around and rise to her feet.

She-Go growled and launched an energy blast at Kim's feet. Kim jumped backward doing a cartwheel to avoid that blast and the three blasts that followed it.

DN-Amy screamed and She-Go and Kim stopped. She-Go looked over and saw a wave of green liquid coming toward them. She-Go was a step quicker than Kim was and jumped up grabbing a pipe and pulling herself up as Kim was swept away.

The flood only lasted a moment and when it passed a soaking wet and angry Kim Possible glared at the world. She-Go smiled at the way the liquid had pasted Kim's belly shirt to her skin.

"Sorry Kim!" Ron called. "Wrong lever I guess."

She-Go looked over and saw an unconscious DN-Amy on the floor next to the machinery. Standing over her was a medium sized teenager with blonde hair. The look on his round face was apologetic.

"You know they really should label these things."

"It's ok Ron." Kim said climbing to her feet. "We stopped her."

"Can we wrap this up quick?" Ron asked. "If we hurry the restaurant might still have our table."

"Hold it, I mean just hold it!" She-Go exclaimed looking at Kim. She pulled herself up onto the pipe. "You're really dating your sidekick? Do you know how wrong that is?"

"Jealous?" Kim demanded.

"Oh please." She-Go said. "Him?"

"Hey I'm right here you know." Ron called. "And come on, I bring a lot to the table."

"You're a nerd who carries a naked rat in his pants." She-Go said.

"Naked Mole Rat!" Ron called. Standing next to him on the console Rufus stuck his tongue out at She-Go.

"Hey at least I'm dating someone." Kim said. "How many guys not in police uniforms chase you?"

"I get what I want Princess." She-Go said. She formed her hand into a claw and ignited her powers. Her hand glowed green and She-Go clawed her way into an air-vent. "And right now I want gone, see ya Kimmie!"

Damn I hate her.

Kim sighed as she peeled off her shirt. The thought wasn't completely true. She-Go was sarcastic, nasty and down right mean at times, but Kim didn't hate her. She-Go just annoyed the heck out of her sometimes.

For all that She-Go was one of the few people who could fight Kim to a standstill nearly any day of the week. Kim loved the challenge.

Kim sighed and pulled the communicator out of her pocket. She activated the privacy mode and switched it on. After a few electronic beeps a voice came over the speaker.

"Hi Kim, how'd it go?" Wade asked.

"Mixed Wade." Kim said. She sat down on the edge of her tub and un-laced her boots. "We got DN-Amy but She-Go got away." Kim pulled her boots off and stood up. "We missed the dinner reservations and I got soaked with some sort of chemical. Can you run a scan on me?"

"No problem." Wade said.

Kim rolled her pants down her legs and tossed them into the hamper. What ever had soaked her didn't dry that quickly. And it was ultra-sticky, peeling off her bra was like pulling off a Band-Aid. She stepped into the shower and closed the glass door. After a moment panels on the walls opened up and blue light bars appeared. A red laser lined started to move up and down her body.

Kim stood still. No one in the Possible household ever saw Wade come or go, but he seemed to be able to do so at will. He had modified their house with scanners, secret compartments and at least once a week Kim found a new gadget in her room. Though Kim never allowed herself to think it she was sure that Wade had video cameras in every room, including her bathroom. It was something both of them had an un-spoken agreement never to talk about.

"Nothing shows up on the scanner." Wade said. "What ever it was doesn't seem to have affected you."

"Thanks Wade." Kim said. "Can you start tracking She-Go for me? I bet DN-Amy isn't the only villain she's temping for."

"You got it Kim." Wade said. "What about Ron, did he get soaked too?"

"Only with water." Kim said. "What kind of secret military base uses a moat?"

"Budget cuts I guess." Wade said. "Moats cost less than guards. I'll start searching for She-Go. Night."

"Good night." Kim said and signed off.

Kim started the shower water going, then thought better of it and switched it to a bath flow. Reaching over she picked up a bottle of Sally's Bubble Bath for Petite Ladies off of a shelf and poured it into the water. Tussles with She-Go always left her bruised and sore the next day. A hot bubble bath at least took some of the soreness out of her limbs.

"Gotta admit though," Kim said softly "that last move took me by surprise."

Kim's hands traveled up and down her body as she replayed the fight in her mind.

"I don't know about this." Monique said stuttering slightly.

"It'll be fine Monique." Kim replied.

Monique tried to stop her teeth from chattering and wondered what was worse: that she was standing near an open door on an airplane or that she was about to jump out of it.

"Yea, for you." Monique said. "You and Ron are used to handling the bad guys. Just because Ron has the flu doesn't mean I have to be back up."

The plane they were in bucked slightly and Kim held onto Monique before she flew out of the open cargo bay door.

"We're just checking out a rumor." Kim said. "Come on, how many times have you told me you wanted to join Ron and I on a mission?"

"I never said that!" Monique snapped. Kim looked at her and after a moment the dark skinned girl sighed. "Ok, I said that, but…"

"Drop zone!" Kim said cheerfully and pulled Monique out of the plane as she jumped.

Monique screamed and waved her arms. She had been in the cafeteria with Kim when Wade's call had come in. There was something up in the South American rain forest reserve. Ron had called at the same time, generating a split screen on the communicator and had wanted to come, but he had a bad flu and could barely talk. Still he had made such a pathetically valiant attempt to come that Monique had spoken up. She'd back Kim up on this mission.

Monique had always been curious about Ron and Kim's missions; and if she went with Kim it would at least get her out of her last period Health class. Mr. Barkin's health lectures were either gross or boring. She and Kim were seniors now, at eighteen Monique thought it was time to cut loose and forget about boring.

Boring is good, Monique thought as the ground rushed up to meet her. I have to remember that boring is good!

Monique and Ron had one thing in common, Kim thought as they plummeted to the ground, they both screamed while skydiving. She pulled her rip cord and felt the line jerk as air filled the parachute. Monique did the same thing and Kim saw that her eyes were closed.

"Just like Ron." Kim said as they floated into the rain forest.

The jungle rose to meet her and Kim reached out with her senses. It was steaming hot, a far cry from the chilly airplane. Sweat began to collect on her body. Kim was dressed for the weather. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt cut off just bellow her breasts. In the pockets of her green cargo pants she had stored the communicator and hair drier/grappling hook. Her tough leather gloves would add to her grip. Kim touched down and cut away her chute before she became tangled up in the thick jungle growth. She took off her helmet and shook her hair loose. So far so good, no guard had showed up.

"HELP!" Monique cried out. Kim looked up and saw that Monique was about fifty feet up, hanging upside down, tangled in her parachute and some jungle vines. Her long black hair stood out well against the dark green vines.

"You know you don't have to fill in for Ron in every way." Kim said climbing up to her.

"Just get me out of this!" Monique said gritting her teeth as she struggled. Monique was wearing the same out fit as Kim, one of the spares Kim kept in her locker. Her struggled caused the slightly larger shirt to slip down exposing her breasts. Kim stifled a giggle as Monique tried to pull the top up again.

"Explain to me again why I couldn't wear a bra." Monique demanded as Kim un-tangled her. She gave up and her dark breasts bounced in the jungle light. Monique's nipples were extra dark against her dark skin.

"You don't want to wear too much in a rain forest." Kim said. "It's only morning now, in a few hours the heat and humidity is going to be like we're swimming. Besides little bugs get in the seams and you never get them out."

"Bugs!" Monique cried. "You never said anythiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg…!"

Monique fell free of the vines and started to fall. Kim grabbed her and used a vine to swing them down to the jungle floor. Monique fell to her knees and breathed deeply. Kim let her rest for a moment and then took out her map.

"The ruins are about three miles that way." She said pointing into the jungle.

"Ok, so where's the trail?" Monique asked.

"There isn't one. We'll go that way" Kim pointed in the other direction "and follow the river."

"So where is the trail to the river?" Monique asked.

"Up there." Kim said pointing up toward the trees. "Just vine to vine to branch, just like Tarzan." She smiled and started to climb a vine. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"This girl does not know fun!" Kim heard Monique whisper. Kim ignored it and reached for the next vine.

"I repeat you do not know fun." Monique said. The chains were old but they worked. She and Kim were chained to the wall of an ancient temple. They were in the treasure chamber and the chains were pure gold. Around them on the walls were grisly illustrations foretelling the doom of any that were caught robbing from the royal treasury. Kim and Monique hung suspended against the wall, arms and legs spread apart, wrists and ankles securely held.

"I'm not the one who screamed." Kim pointed out.

"It was a BIG snake!" Monique snapped.

"And you just hate snakes don't you?" She-Go taunted coming into the room. "What happened to your boyfriend Kimmie, did you have an argument?"

"I too am most curious." Said a tall well built man who walked in behind her. He was old but his young and handsome face had been transformed by age into an old and distinguished face. He talked with a slight Spanish accent and his dark skin and hair confirmed his proud heritage. "In the past I have never seen you without young Stoppable."

"Ron has the flu." Kim said.

"Ah." The man said. "My son also has the flu."

"It's been going around I guess." Kim said.

"And you're new companion?" The man said turning to Monique.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kim said. "This is Monique. Monique this is Senior Senior Senior." She pronounced the first 'Senior' 'Sen-ee-oor'.

"Charmed my dear." Senior Senior said. "May I say that you are far more pleasant to look at than Miss Possible's usual sidekick."

"Ah… Thanks." Monique said stiffling a nervous giggle. "You're very polite for an arch villain."

"Oh he's not an arch villain." Kim said. "With Senior Senior it's just a hobby."

"Yes." Senior Senior agreed. "When one is a multi-billionaire one must pass the time somehow."

"Oh enough of this polite stuff!" She-Go growled. "Will you just get on with the gloating so we can leave them to die?"

"Now that's just rude." Kim scolded her.

"DIE?" Monique squealed out the word.

"Well of course my dear." Senior Senior said. "That is what villains do to the heroines. She-Go is rude but correct. This chamber contained a priceless treasure, which my ancestor, Senior Ancient Senior looted from a local temple. But the current government of this country will not let me take home that which my ancestor stole, so I am stealing it as he would have were he still alive. I will go now and She-Go will light the candle that you see there." He pointed to a candle by the doorway to the room. Above the candle was a strong rope and attached that rope was a giant stone. "When the candle burns through the rope that stone will be released and crash into the wall. That should collapse the temple around you, sealing you into this treasure room forever."

He finished off with a villainous chuckle that made Monique shiver.

"Wait a minute you're only taking that necklace thing I found?" She-Go demanded. "You're leaving the rest of the gold?"

"But of course." Senior Senior said. "It is only fitting that such a foe as Kim Possible be buried in a royal tomb with treasure."

"Well she's a royal pain in the…"

"She-Go," Senior Senior scolded "I will have no bad language from my servants. Is that understood?"

"Yea." She-Go grumbled.

"Good. Now light the candle and let us leave them to their doom." He bowed slightly. "Good day ladies."

"It's been real Princess!" She-Go cried. Her hand ignited with green power and she used an energy blast to light the candle.

Monique stared at the candle as it burned. She-Go had thrown a little too much power into the blast and the rope was already burning.

"Kim?" Monique demanded not trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Don't worry Monique." Kim said. She started to twist her body back and forth and slowly twisted it around. "Senior didn't realize that these chains are real gold."

"So it's expensive bondage equipment, so what?"

"Gold's very soft." Kim said. She braced her knees against the walls and Monique saw Kim flex her hands as she started to pull against the manacles. "And slick when it gets wet."

Monique watched as Kim pulled and twisted until her hand slowly began to work its way through the manacle.

"Besides these things were made for men, not for teenagers." Kim said as one of her hands came free.

"What about our feet?" Monique demanded.

"One limb at a time." Kim said gritting her teeth as her other wrist worked its way free. She fell backward and hung upside down. Reaching into her pocket Kim pulled out a lipstick. She opened it, twisted the bottom and a red beam shot out of it.

"I'm gonna give Wade the biggest kiss when we get home!" Monique said as Kim cut her free.

"Yea, I'll bet that's the only way you'll ever get a date." She-Go said.

Monique looked up and saw that She-Go was standing by the now snuffed out candle.

"Just couldn't leave all this gold could you?" Kim asked.

"Gold's my other favorite color Princess." She-Go said. Her hands ignited with power. "Next to black and blue."

"Then you'll love looking in a mirror after I'm done with you." Kim said.

Well now what do I do, Monique thought as Kim and She-Go started to fight.

"Kim what do I do now?" Monique called out. "What does Ron do?"

"He cries like a little girl!" She-Go shouted gouging the wall with a swipe of her hand.

"He does not!" Kim shouted back dodging her. "Ron's brave, loyal…!"

"You talking about your boyfriend or your dog?" She-Go taunted.

"Shut up!" Kim shouted missing with a kick.

"Come on Kimmie" She-Go smiled "tell the truth, when you two are alone I bet he wears the collar. Do you make him sit up and beg?"

"Oh that is sick." Monique said.

"Yea you're right." She-Go said looking at Kim. "Kim wears the collar while Ronnie boy wears her dresses and Rufus…"

"SHUT UP!" Kim shouted.

Kim growled and launched a series of attacks that drove She-Go back. She-Go laughed as she dodged the attacks and Monique watched silently. She had never seen Kim so angry before. So she didn't cry out a warning until it was too late as Kim's blow missed She-Go but snapped the fire-weakened rope. As if in slow motion the slab of rock fell and the three young women had only a few seconds to dive for cover.

"Monique are you ok?" Kim asked.

Monique blinked and opened her eyes. The only light in the room was the eerie green glow given off by She-Go's hands. Monique took a moment to let her mind check her body. There were some aches and pains, but nothing more than that.

"Yea, I'm ok." Monique said. "What happened?"

"Duh!" She-Go said. "The wall caved in."

"We're trapped?" Monique said sitting up.

"Real brain here." She-Go sniffed.

"She-Go shush!" Kim scolded her.

"How do we get out?" Monique asked.

"Senior will dig me out." She-Go said. "You two can come along I guess."

"Why would he dig you out?" Monique demanded. "Didn't you disobey him coming down here to grab some more gold?"

"It's in my contract." She-Go said. "He can't leave me behind."

"You have a contract?" Monique asked.

"Of course I do." She-Go said. "I gotta have one for taxes."

"You pay taxes?" Monique asked.

"Oh will you please shut up!" She-Go snapped.

"Monique everyone pays taxes." Kim said. "I mean sure villains like She-Go and Draken are evil and they break the law and they want to take over the world, but they don't want to cross the IRS."

"Those guys are really evil." She-Go said.

"Oh." Monique sat up.

Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out a small gray ball. She squeezed it and it flared to life with a comforting glow.

"Thanks." She-Go said letting her power fade.

"No big." Kim said.

For a few minutes they sat in an awkward silence. Then Monique noticed that Kim wasn't looking that good. Her skin was pale and she had a pained look on her face.

"Kim are you ok?" Monique asked.

"I… I don't… think so…" Kim said forcing the words out of her mouth. Her eyes glazed over and she blinked a few times. Then she fell back and started to tremble.

"Princes?" She-Go asked.

"Kim what's…" Monique trailed off as Kim started to shrink.

Monique had never seen anything like it out side of a movie. At first she couldn't be sure what was happening, but then it became clear. First the rubble behind Kim started to grow larger compared to her. Then Monique realized that Kim's form fitting shirt wasn't form fitting anymore. It was loose. Soon it was very loose. Kim's eyes were dazed as she shrunk but her breath came in and out of her in short gasps. Suddenly Kim's shirt fell off of her revealing her breasts. But it didn't stop there. Her pants grew loose and she seemed to shrink into them.

Monique and She-Go watched in shock as Kim finally stopped shrinking. Kim stood up holding the wall with one hand for support and her head with the other. Monique guessed that Kim was no about a foot and a half tall.

"What did you do to her?" Monique demanded turning on She-Go.

"Me? What do think I could do that?"

"Kim are you alright?"

"I feel ok." Kim said looking at her body. She ran her hands over her stomach and breasts. "I'm just… shorter."

"Maybe I should start calling you Barbie instead of Kimmie." She-Go said reaching for her.

"Stay away from me!" Kim shouted.

"Or what?" She-Go asked.

"You leave her alone!" Monique said grabbing She-Go's wrist.

She-Go smiled and jerked Monique toward her grabbing Monique's other arm at the same time. With a quick twist she pulled Monique to her and pulled the arm behind Monique's back. Monique screamed and tried to fight back. She-Go let go of Monique's arm and grabbed the back of her shirt. With a quick tug She-Go pulled it down and the action forced Monique's arms to her side. Monique fought back but She-Go had all of the leverage she needed. She pulled the shirt down further and then grabbed Monique's arms. With Monique's arms trapped behind her She-Go pushed the young woman face down onto the floor and sat on her.

"No! Let me… Ouch! No! Help!" Monique cried out as She-Go pulled her shirt apart and used it to tie her arms together wrist to elbow. Monique's legs kicked uselessly.

"Oh Kimmie." She-Go called sweetly as soon as Monique was bound. "Want to come out and… Ouch!"

Monique rolled over onto her back and saw that She-Go held a shrunken Kim in one hand. Kim's slim waist was held in She-Go's grip and her small fists pounded against She-Go's fingers to no avail.

"No biting." She-Go said sternly. She shifted her grip so that she was holding Kim upside down by her ankles.

"No biting." She-Go said again and started to spank the tiny heroine.

"HEY!" Kim shouted her arms and hair waving wildly.

"No biting." She-Go said again, but this time sweetly. She kept on spanking until Kim's protests turned into pleas and then into pleas combined with tears.

"ALL RIGHT!" Kim screamed at last. "No biting!"

"Say please." She-Go laughed.

"NO!" Kim shouted.

"Spank, spank, spank." She-Go said spanking Kim with each word.

"Please!" Kim said at last.

"Pretty please." She-Go insisted.

"Pretty please!" Kim shouted after some more spanking.

"There's a good little Kimmie." She-Go said putting Kim down. She patted the top of Kim's head. "Always knew you were a natural red head." She-Go laughed.

Kim blushed and tried to cover her tiny nude body.

"What caused this?" Monique asked trying to ignore the pain in her arms.

"I'm betting it was DN-Amy's chemicals." Kim said. "But I can't figure out why it took so long."

"How long it'll last?" Monique asked.

"Who cares." She-Go said. She reached down and picked Kim up again. "I got my own little action figure to play with."

"Let me go!" Kim shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Monique echoed.

She-Go laughed softly and ignored them both. Holding Kim by her legs She-Go ran her finger over Kim's breasts, ignoring Kim's efforts to stop her.

"I bet you're smaller than a B cup now Kimmie." She-Go purred. "How they feel?"

Kim growled and beat uselessly at She-Go's fingers.

"Oh, they're getting hard." She-Go laughed. "Little Kimmie's got a kinky side."

"I do not!" Kim shouted. "Ahhhhhhhhh-AH!"

"Kinky Kimmie." She-Go taunted as she pinched Kim's breast.

"Stop that!" Kim shouted breathlessly.

She-Go laughed and put Kim down, forcing the now-tiny heroine onto her back. Then she spread Kim's legs and held them apart with one hand.

"SHE-GO!" Kim screamed. It might have been meant to be a warning but came out as a plea.

She-Go hummed and ignited her index finger with her power. It glowed green and she moved it toward the tiny helpless heroine. Kim tried to grab the finger and hold it back but she was easily over powered. She-Go ran the finger around Kim's breasts, down her stomach and rested it between her legs. Kim's scream was not one of pain.

"Let her alone!" Monique ordered her voice breaking a little.

She-Go looked at her and smiled. She pinched Kim's wrists together above her head and held the shrunken heroine in front of Monique.

"Look's like someone else has a kinky side." She-Go taunted. With her free hand she brought a finger up between Kim's legs and massaged the red patch of pubic hair. Kim moaned in response and tried to pull away from the finger. "Getting hot?"

"N… NO!" Monqiue snapped after getting her breath back.

She-Go laughed again and Monique squirmed in her bonds. She was getting turned on by the display, or maybe just by the tiny Kim. Her heart was racing, her mouth was dry and she knew her nipples were stiff. The position of her arms forced her breasts out and she could feel them getting warm. Her bra-less nipples were sensitive to the fabric of her shirt. She cried out as She-Go ignited her powers and sliced at her crotch.

"Thought so." She-Go said looking between her legs. "Getting kinda wet down there."

Monique looked down. She-Go's slice had simply erased the front of her pants. Bellow the dark patch of hair her pussy was wet.

"Leave… Leave… her… Leave her alone!" Kim gasped out.

"We gotta do something to pass the time Princess." She-Go said. She put Kim down and pulled the rest of Monique's clothes off of her. Then she reached down she pulled off her boots and then leaned back. Holding Kim up by her wrists She-Go used her free hand to pinch and probe the young heroine's body. At the same time she pressed her feet against Monique's wet pussy, probing with her toes.

Monique tried to squirm away but there was no space and when she tried to close her legs together She-Go merely pressed harder. She-Go kneaded the entrance to Monique's womb with her toes and at the same time did the same to Kim's with her fingers.

"Let's everybody say 'Oh'." She-Go said.

"Oh!" Kim said.

"OH!" Monique echoed.

She-Go stretched her leg and grabbed Monique's nipple with her toes.

"AH!" She-Go ordered.

"AH!" Kim cried out.

"AH!" Monique gasped as her breast was assaulted.

"OH AH!" She-Go gasped the words. After a second Monique and Kim joined her. Soon all three women were groaning and panting. She-Go brought her other foot into play, teasing Monique's pussy at the same time that she was pinching her breast. With her free hand she probed between Kim's legs. After a few minutes she brought Kim up to Monique's face.

"Taste her." She-Go ordered.

"N… No!" Monique said turning her head away.

She-Go grabbed Monique's nipple and started to twist it.

"Taste her." She ordered.

Still Monique kept her head turned away.

She-Go gave up and leaned back.

"Then watch me." She said.

Monique couldn't turn her eyes away as She-Go held Kim above her mouth and began to lick Kim's pussy. Kim tried to twist away but by this time she had very little will power to do so. At the same time She-Go's toes pressed hard against Monique's pussy. It was impossible for the young woman to ignore the sensations running through her body.

Kim started to cry out but She-Go pulled back and then leaned over to Monique. Monique tried to back up but She-Go had her cornered. She held Kim up to Monique's mouth with one hand and her other hand pressed against the entrance to Monique's womb.

"Taste her." She-Go said and at the same time she ignited the hand against Monique's pussy.

To overcome to scream Monique merely whimpered and tentatively reached out with her tongue. The first taste was indescribable. It was sweet, bitter, hot and cold and everything in between. Monique tasted again and again, trying to identify what it was. Her mind was lost to her lust. Peppermint ice-cream, hot and spicy chili, chocolate covered cherries… Every good thing that had ever touched Monique's tongue flashed into her mind as her tongue moved over, around and in Kim's pussy. After the first taste she was lost and it was only after Kim cried out in a release of passion that Monique remembered what she was doing, but that realization was swept away as Monique cried out from her own orgasm as She-Go's tongue pushed her over the edge.

She-Go tossed Kim onto Monique's chest and Kim lay against her friend's breast, hanging onto the nipple.

"Yeah!" She-Go purred. "That was worth a cave in. Too bad Ronnie isn't here."

"You… You…" Kim lost her breath, got it back and tried again. "Don't you dare go near Ron!"

"Oh please." She-Go said. She smiled again. "But he was kinda cute when he was turned evil a while back. He was under age then, but now you and him…"

She-Go laughed at the expression on Kim's face.

"Relax Princess I like girls better than guys." She smiled at Monique.

"Kim!" Monique squeaked.

Light suddenly flooded all of them and they could hear Senior Senior's voice.

"Hello down there!" He called. "Is everyone all right?"

"Just fine Pops!" She-Go shouted. "Throw me a rope, I got a surprise for you!"

"Well I must say!" Senior Senior said as She-Go was pulled out of the hole. She-Go held the rope with one hand and Monique's ankle with the other, Kim held onto She-Go's big toe.

"Ain't they a sight?" She-Go said dropping Monique onto the ground. Monique landed heavily on her butte and grunted. She-Go leapt off of the rope and flipped her foot so that Kim went flying through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kim screamed until she was caught in She-Go's hand.

"Take a look pops." She-Go laughed holding Kim in her palm. "Tiny Kimmie."

"Amazing." Senior Senior said.

"Hey! I…" Kim blushed and tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Leave her alone!" Monique shouted sitting up. Senior looked at her and Monique belatedly realized that she was nude. "Don't look at us!" She screamed and then in a smaller voice added "Please."

"Astonishing." Senior Senior said. "But fear not ladies, you in are in the presence of a gentleman. He pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Kim. She snatched at it and wrapped the cloth around her tiny nude body. Turning to Monique Senior Senior took off his coat and hung it around her shoulders. Monique shuddered but was grateful for the covering.

"Oh come on." She-Go said. "I bring you two naked girls, one of them shrunk and you just cover them? Kim's not under age anymore you know."

"She-Go there are rules to civilized conduct." Senior Senior said. "Even for an arch villain such as myself."

"Fine." She-Go growled. "What ever. What now."

"I am curious as to what has caused young Miss Possible's condition." Senior Senior said. "We shall take her back to my home and I shall call in a specialist. Perhaps the process can be replicated."

"Suits me." She-Go said. She reached over and tugged at the handkerchief. "Kimmie and I can play on the way."

"No!" Kim shouted trying to keep her only covering from being taken away.

"She-Go." Senior Senior warned.

"Oh come on, let me have some fun." She-Go said. "She's got the perkiest…"

"She-Go!" Senior Senior snapped. "I think it is time I told you the real secret of this talisman."

"What?" She-Go asked.

Senior Senior took a small green amulet from his pocket and put it around his neck. Kim didn't notice anything strange about the amulet. It was vaguely Chinese in construction, jade and held the face of a calm man in a mediation pose. Senior Senior spoke a word that Kim didn't understand and the amulet started to glow.

"Oh cr…" She-Go started speak and then stopped. Her mouth hung open and her eyes went wide and glazed over. Held in her hand Kim could feel the shudders of conflict and protest that went through She-Go's body. Shudders of protest that were all too quickly extinguished. It took only a few minutes and after that She-Go slowly started to kneel. Kim's mouth dropped open in astonishment as She-Go got onto her knees and bowed her head.

"What is your command master?" She asked.

"Rise and carry Miss Possible to the helicopter." Senior Senior said.

"Yes master." She-Go said.

"Now, Monique isn't it?" Senior Senior said.

Kim heard Monique's protest fade but she was helpless to do anything about it.

"Who would have thought the old guy was into mind control." She-Go said calmly.

"She-Go?" Kim asked.

"I'm still here princess, I just can't do anything but what he told me." She-Go said. "I just hope he doesn't give Junior that thing."

Kim shuddered and for one of the few times in her career as a heroine knew real fear. What would happen to them?

Kim did a backward flip, then another one and finally a third ending in a split with her arms held above her head and her pom-pom's held proudly. A smile lit up her face.

"Extraordinary." Senior Senior applauded.

"Thank's." Kim said climbing to her feet. "It really looks better with the full squad."

"I'm sure." Senior agreed and Kim hoped she hadn't given him any ideas.

Kim stood on top of a table in Senior Senior Senior's parlor. It was a vast room, made vaster by Kim's small size. She was wearing a cheerleader uniform taken from a Barbie Doll. The uniform was about a size too small for Kim and there was no underwear. When she had done the split a blush had competed with Kim's smile. Senior Senior relaxed on a couch. Monique stood behind him with a giant palm fan and She-Go kneeled by the couch holding a tray of grapes. They were both wearing sheer harem outfits that did everything to accentuate and nothing to hide their bodies. Kim hadn't known what to expect when the helicopter had landed at the villa. When Senior Senior had taken her, Monique and She-Go into a room and ordered Monique and She-Go to remove their clothes she had feared the worst. Gentlemen or no Monique and She-Go were beautiful girls. But he had told them to put on the clothing they would find in a chest by the bed and after ward to join him in the main parlor.

He had taken Kim into a room filled with Barbie and Ken dolls, selected a Barbie that had a cheerleader outfit and turned his back while Kim changed.

Once assembled in the parlor Senior Senior had turned on the television behind Kim (a full wall sized HD plasma screen) and asked Kim to demonstrate her cheerleading skills while the BBC financial news played.

"I have made another billion." Senior Senior said in a bored tone. "Thank you Miss Possible for making the financial news a little less boring."

"A billion dollars is boring?" Kim asked.

"Since I was twenty I have been making such sums." Senior Senior said. "Call it a 'knack'." He looked over Kim's shoulder. "Ah, the sun rise. One of natures true… Miss Possible are you alright?"

"I… I… feel…" Kim felt the world spin around her and then change. She fell to the table top and suddenly her clothing was strangling her. Not caring that a man was there Kim ripped her cheerleading outfit to shreds. Even that didn't help as a fever rushed over her body and her head felt like it was being sqeezed in a vise.

Then it was over. Kim tried to sit up and then fell back down again.

"Remarkable." Senior Senior said.

"I'm normal again." Kim said looking at herself.

"Indeed you are." Senior Senior said. "She-Go, knock her out."

Kim was too rattled to even try to put up a fight as She-Go's fist came at her.

…To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible

In

Moon Shrink

Part 2

Kim woke up feeling refreshed. Her body didn't ache, her head was clear and for a moment she felt as if nothing was wrong. Then she tried to stretch and realized that she was tied spread-eagled to a bed. Kim sighed and opened her eyes. Either her pesky twin brothers had decided that it was again time to 'test' her ability to escape, or she was in the clutches of another villain.

It was the later. She was in a large bedroom with three beds in it. The room was luxurious. The walls were filled with handsome mosaics and the floor was blue-white marble. The air smelled of Jasmine. Kim lay on blue and violet silk sheets on a princess canopy style bed. The ropes that held her limbs were gold colored. She was wearing a harem outfit, the same type that She-Go and Monique had been forced to wear. The top was a loose diaphanous silver with black lines going through it, almost like a spiderweb. Kim's slight breasts were easily seen, and especially her light brown nipples. The pantaloons were exactly the opposite in color, black with silver lines. Her red bush was easily seen. Red slippers completed the outfit. Taken as a whole Kim's body was on display in a way it had never been before.

"How are you feeling?" Monique asked. She was sitting next to Kim with a look of concern on her dark face. Monique's harem outfit was the same as Kim's but her dark body stood out differently. Her breasts were a little smaller but her extra dark nipples were exceptionally highlighted by the sheer fabric. Monique's pubic hair was sparser than Kim's and the outfit made it look like she had no hair at all.

"Fine except for the ropes." Kim said tugging at them. Her fingers played at the knots. "She-Go tied me up didn't she?"

"How'd you know?"

"She likes the over-under-through knot style." Kim said. "Except when she's tying my hands behind my back, then she goes with the through-under-through style, or if she's hog-tying me she goes with the through-under-over-under-through style."

"Doesn't it bother you that you know what style she uses too tie you up?" Monique asked reaching for an antique style phone that sat on a stand beside the bed.

"It's no big really." Kim said shrugging. "You sort'a get used to it."

"Sir she's awake." Monique said into the phone. Then she hung up.

"Any chance of you un-tying me?" Kim asked.

"I wish I could." Monique said and Kim could see the anxiety on her face. "But I just can't. It's weird. It's like I want to eat the ice-cream but I keep reaching for the salad."

"I know." Kim said pulling at the ropes. "Mind control is a mucho pain like that."

The door opened and Senior Senior came in followed by She-Go. He was wearing a brown monogrammed dinner jacket and slacks. She-Go was wearing a harem outfit. She-Go had always favored black and forest green in her clothing and apparently Senior Senior had indulged that. Her top was a sheer green with a black fringe. She-Go's dark nipples nearly poked through the fabric. The same material had been used for her pantaloons and her neatly trimmed triangle of black hair stood out.

"Good evening Miss Possible." Senior Senior said. "I trust that you slept well?"

"Pretty well thank you." Kim said.

"Ah, good. I was worried that the ropes would disturb your slumber but She-Go assured me that you are used to sleeping while bound." He pulled the amulet out of his pocket. "Now I will just take control of your mind and we shall all have dinner."

"I slept all day?" Kim asked.

"Yes."

"I guess I hit you too hard Princess." She-Go said. "But at least you got a nice outfit out of all this. I bet Ronny-Boy's going to love seeing you in that."

Kim blushed scarlet at the thought of Ron seeing her in the harem outfit and She-Go laughed.

"Or did I get it wrong and would he be the one wearing that?"

Kim's blush turned even darker and She-Go laughed again.

"If you are quite through She-Go?"

"Sorry pops." She-Go said holding back her laughter.

"Are you sure that things working on her?" Monique asked. "She's just as nasty as she always was."

"Yes." Senior Senior said. "Though are various levels of control, and indeed the amulet has powers that I am still exploring." He pointed the amulet at Kim. "I suppose practice shall reveal all."

Kim braced herself as the amulet began to glow. She'd been mind controlled before in her career as a heroine. Sometimes it was deep hypnosis, sometimes mechanical gadgets. Mind control by hypnosis was actually pleasant in a way, it was like being in a dream. Mind control by a mechanical device was more like sitting next to someone on a bus and having them constantly talk on a cell phone. She wondered what being controlled by a mystical spell would be like.

The energy enveloped her and Kim felt a sudden desperate need to please Senior Senior. But then it was gone just a quickly.

Sitting beside Kim on the bed Monique gasped and stood up.

"That should do it." Senior Senior said. "Un-tie her She-Go."

"Right." She-Go said. "How's it feel to be one of us Kimmie?"

"Not too different." Kim said as She-Go freed her.

As soon as her limbs were free Kim attacked, knocking She-Go across the room.

"Stop!" Senior Senior ordered.

"Sorry, no." Kim said coming toward him. "I don't know why but that thing didn't have any effect on me."

"Don't touch the master!" Monique growled jumping on Kim's back.

"Monique!" Kim shouted as they went down together. "What are you doing?"

"You can't touch the master!" Monique said. Her eyes were wild with energy and there was a new twist to her face.

"Monique snap out of it!" Kim said flipping Monique off of her. Monique flew through the air and hit the side of the bed. She lay against it stunned.

"Strange." Senior Senior mused calmly. "She should not have attacked un-less I ordered it. Only the second exposure to the amulets power should cause insane loyalty."

"The beam must have bounced off of me and hit her." Kim said.

"If so your condition might be a threat to my plans." Senior Senior said.

"My condition is the least of your worries right now." Kim said starting toward him. "I'll bet that the mind control stops if I break that amulet."

"This is a family heirloom." Senior Senior said backing away from her. "I can't imagine that you would be so inconsiderate as to break it.

"Oh you won't have to imagine it." Kim said amusement and grim resolve in her tone.

"Luckily I shall not have to find out."

Kim moved just as She-Go's glowing fist shot through where she had just been. She dodged and then faced her adversary.

"You don't really want to do this." Kim said tensing her body.

"Oh I always want to do this princess." She-Go said smiling.

Kim was about to attack when her balance suddenly went. Abruptly the room started to spin. Kim grabbed her head and fell to her knees and she saw She-Go do the same. Her loose costume suddenly felt even looser and hot and cold flashes went through her body. A stinging pain came from the bottom of her spine and her ears rang. Her nose burned. Kim fell to the floor as her body sent her brain signals it couldn't comprehend.

And then it was over. Kim breathed deeply and realized that the air smelled funny. Not funny really, but sharper. She could smell things better. Senior Senior's cologne, She-Go's perfume, the cleaning chemicals that had been used on the floor; they all were bright and sharp to her now. And there was something different about her body.

"Ohhhh…" She-Go moaned. She stood up, naked in the center of her harem outfit.

"You shrunk!" Kim said getting her feet. "We both shrunk?"

"You did more than that Kimmie!" She-Go said with a rare bit of empathy in her voice.

Kim looked down at her self. There wasn't that much different. Then she realized that something was on her nose. Touching it Kim realized that it was her nose.

"Wha… What happened to me?" Kim asked. She felt her body and realized that a thin layer of fur covered most of her.

"That is what I would like to know as well." Senior Senior said. "Monique, please pick up She-Go and Miss Possible and put them on the dresser.

"Yes master." Monique said.

Monique's hand closed on Kim and Kim felt the difference in her body more keenly. She could smell Monique, smell her individual scent. To Kim it was like looking at Monique's face.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Kim screamed as she saw herself in the dresser mirror.

The figure in the mirror was Kim, but it wasn't. Her hair was still the same, but now two mouse ears poked out of it. Her nose had grown to a snout with a cute pink mouse nose at the end of it. She had a tail. A thin tail that hung down to her feet and moved when she wanted it too. The thin layer of fur that she had felt covered her, but not that well. The covering on her breasts was lighter and her nipples had no covering at all. Her red bush stood out even more against the pale colored fur.

"Well DN-Amy did say she wanted to make the world cuter." She-Go said.

"She was trying to make the whole world into a Cuddle Bunny!" Kim said. The Cuddle Bunny's were cute stuffed animals that had become wildly successful over the years. Kim's Pandaroo Cuddle Bunny still slept with her at times.

"This sort of does it." She-Go said.

"Well she is very cute." Senior Senior said. "But why did you shrink as well She-Go?"

"I must've gotten some on me." She-Go said examining herself. "But I'm telling you right now I'm not cute, I've never been cute and I never will be cute. I don't do cute. Cute is for losers."

"Hello!?" Kim demanded. "Aren't you upset? You've been shrunk. You're tiny! You're NAKED!"

"Hey I've got it and I flaunt it!" She-Go smiled putting her hands on her hips. "Besides I got a contract princess." She-Go looked at her nails. "My contract says he's gotta cure me or take care of me, and with his dough I figure he can do both."

"Ah Miss She-Go you are forgetting that your exposure to DN-Amy's potions occurred before our contract was signed. I am liable only for injuries you incur during my employ."

"Excuse me?" She-Go dropped her nonchalant manor and anger creped into her voice. "You're not just going to leave me like this."

"Of course not." Senior Senior said. He took the handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it too her.

"What about me?" Kim demanded.

"I only have one handkerchief Miss Possible." Senior Senior said. "And you are now covered with fur."

"Not the important parts!" Kim protested. Her hands covered her breasts and her tail curled up between her legs and tried to cover her pussy.

"Do not fear, the maid's daughter left many more dolls behind. Monique take care of them while I find Miss Possible a new outfit to wear."

"Yes master."

"Well this bites." She-Go said wrapping the handkerchief around her body. "Uh! I hate temp work!"

"At least you don't have a tail." Kim said holding the tail. It felt very strange, more like she was touching her toes than her hair. And the tail moved when she wanted it too, and was very flexible. Kim wondered if she could pick things up with it.

"Not yet." She-Go said.

"Hey, you're the one who works for mad scientist." Kim said.

"It's a living." She-Go shrugged. She smiled. "I bet Ronny-boy's really going to love your new look."

"Stop calling him that!" Kim snapped. "And there is absolutely totally no way he's ever going to see me like this!"

"Awe." She-Go taunted. "Kimmie mouse is blushing."

"I am not!" Kim snapped. But she looked into the mirror and saw that she was. Somehow the fur on her face was turning darker.

"Hey, you know if you're boy friend can't handle the new you I bet you could start dating his naked mole rat." She started to sing "Ruffus and Kimmie sitting in a tree…"

"Oh shut up!" Kim said charging her.

She-Go met the charge smiling and blocked Kim's first few moves. In doing so she lost the covering of the handkerchief. Kim barely noticed at first as she and She-Go went through their usual blow/counter blow dance. But after a few minutes it was hard to miss. When She-Go high kicked her body was completely open to Kim, and Kim realized that her body was the same way when she kicked.

Kim stopped using her round house kicks and tried just grabbing She-Go and wrestling with her, but She-Go's hands grabbed at her body and while her hands had been all over Kim's body before this was different.

"You've got really soft fur Kimmie." She-Go smiled. They were on the floor, She-go had her legs tangled up in Kim's and was holding Kim's wrists together above her head. Their faces were so close Kim could see the pours in She-Go's skin and the nipples on their breasts were actually touching. The contact sent waves of conflicting sensations through Kim's body.

Kim grunted in frustration and her tail whipped around and slapped She-Go's ass.

"Hey!" She-Go said.

"Tail's can be useful." Kim said smiling. She willed her tail to move faster and started whipping She-Go's body.

"Owe! Hey!" She-Go cried as Kim's tail hit against her. Suddenly she smiled and the tone of her voice changed. "Oh yeah! Whip me Kimmie! I'm a bad girl."

"Wha!!!" Kim exclaimed as She-Go smiled at her.

"Come on Kinky Kimmie." She-Go purred. "Enjoy yourself, whip me good." She leaned in close to Kim so that they were face to face. "You know you want to." She whispered.

"Get off!" Kim shouted wrenching free of She-Go's grip.

She-Go fell back but moved faster than Kim and snagged her tail. She yanked it, pulling Kim off balance. She-Go used her leverage and punched Kim in the stomach, keeping her grip on the tail. She pulled Kim across them both and twisted the tail again.

Kim cried out in pain and She-Go rolled on top of her, pinning Kim onto her stomach. She-Go sat on her back and kept twisting the tail.

"I love playing with new toys." She-Go said twisting the tail.

Kim screamed in pain and beat her fist against the table top. It was like having both of her arms twisted at once, she couldn't find a way to get free.

"Ok, that is enough of that." Monique said reaching down and grabbing them.

"Let me go!" She-Go shouted. She clenched her fist and then looked at them in shock. "My power!"

"I guess your battery doesn't come in small sizes." Kim said stroking her wounded tail.

"You're kind'a lame without your glow in the dark hands." Monique said.

She-Go growled and pounded at Monique's hand. Monique laughed.

"Oh, I'm so hurt." She cried in a mocking tone of voice. "I... Owe!"

"I can still bite you lame back up!" She-Go snarled.

Monique placed them both on their stomachs on the table top and held one hand across their legs.

"No biting!" Monique said spanking She-Go.

"Hey!" She-Go cried.

"There will be no fighting." Monique said spanking Kim.

"Owe!" Kim shouted "Monique!"

"Let go of me!" She-Go shouted.

"No fighting." Monique said spanking Kim again.

"Owe!"

"No taunting about Ron." Monique said spanking She-Go.

"Hey!"

"No whipping She-Go with your tail."

Spank.

"Owe!"

"No enjoying being whipped with Kim's tail."

Spank.

"Augh!"

"No ice-cream on Thursdays."

Spank.

"What?" Kim shouted. "Monique what's the sitch?"

"No inventing your own slang."

Spank!

"Owe!"

"Yea, use proper English." She-Go said.

"No agreeing with me." Monique said.

Spank!

"Hey!" She-Go cried out.

For the next few minutes Monique kept spanking Kim and She-Go, delivering instructions with each blow. Trouble was the instructions often made no sense. But by the time she was done even She-Go had learned to be silent. It was when she turned them over that Kim really started to worry. There was a glint in Monique's eye that Kim had never seen.

"Sweet and tasty Kim?" Monique purred running her fingers over Kim's body. "Sour She-Go?" Monique ran her fingers over She-Go's tiny body. She picked them up and ran her tongue over Kim's breasts and then She-Go's. "Hmmmmmm! Sweet and Sour!"

"Uh-Oh!" Kim said.

"Guess you're friend is as kinky as you are." She-Go said with a smile.

"I am not... Oh!" Kim started to protest but her protest died as Monique's tongue roamed around her body again. It pressed between her legs and Kim moaned. There was no way to escape the arousal. Monique's tongue pressed into her most sensitive spot and her scent was wild with sex. Kim's mouse nose was overwhelmed with her friends musky scent. After licking Kim for a minute or two Monique started to lick She-Go. She-Go didn't bother to fight back. She gave herself to the giant woman.

"You've got a little snout Kim." Monique said rubbing her finger on Kim's nose. She put She-Go on her back onto the table and held her there with her fingers across She-Go's chest. "Time to put it too good use."

"No!" Kim screamed as Monique placed her flat on the table and started moving Kim toward She-Go's pussy. She held both of Kim's arms at her side and slid her across the table slowly. "Monique! No!" Kim shouted again and again but her giant captor only laughed. It was an evil chortle that Kim had never expected to hear from Monique.

Kim squirmed and bucked and her tail hit Monique's hand a hundred times but it did no good. And the closer Kim got to She-Go the more she smelled the lust coming out of the villainess and the more that scent overwhelmed her. Kim had planned to turn her head away but when her face got close to She-Go's vagina Kim's tongue came out of her mouth on its own.

Suddenly a line had been crossed and Kim's self control was washed away in a wave of lust. Her new snout was the perfect shape and her tongue drove into She-Go like a tank. She-Go screamed out her own passion and Monique's evil laughter mixed well with it. She-Go tasted wild, wilder than anything Kim had ever dreamed of. And suddenly it was all Kim wanted to taste. Her tongue lapped at the edges of She-Go's pussy and then drove into it, father and faster, reacting to She-Go's writhing body. It was more than just the taste that Kim was responding too. With her new mouse-ears she could hear She-Go's beating heart. Kim somehow knew to match her tongue's rhythm to that heartbeat.

She-Go screamed and screamed out her passion. Kim had no idea how long it lasted, for her time had stopped. She was making love to She-Go, that was all she did and all she would ever do. Everything else in her mind vanished as long as She-Go responded.

When Kim was pulled away she cried out in surprise and denial. But Monique ignored her pleas and laid Kim on her stomach, holding Kim down with her fingers on her chest. Then with her other hand Monique pushed She-Go's head between Kim's legs.

"Think you can top it?" Monique laughed and there was an evil chortle added after the taunt.

Kim had only a split second to think about it before she felt She-Go's hands and tongue on the entrance to her womb. Suddenly Kim's heart stopped, her eyes opened wide with shock as her body sent near overload levels of sensations to her brain. Kim had never felt anything like it. She-Go used her fingers to push the outer lips of Kim's vagina apart, but as she did so she rubbed the folds that made up those lips, rubbed them and pinched them. Kim's mouth went dry and she had trouble breathing. Her entire body bucked when She-Go's tongue started to reach inside of her. It moved up and down and further in and finally found Kim's most sensitive spot.

It was Kim's first orgasm and it brought her to the edge of insanity. She had never imagined that her body would ever feel like this. It was as if for one moment she was at the center of the universe, she understood it and it understood her. Infinity was suddenly very small to her. Slowly that moment passed and Kim's eyes focused again. She-Go had sat up and was looking at her. There was a wicked smile on her face and her eyes gleamed.

"You're not done yet princess!" She-Go said and started to lean in between Kim's legs again.

Kim whimpered, both afraid that it was going to happen again and wishing that it would never stop. The door opened before anything else could happen.

"I believe I have found some outfits." Senior Senior said walking into the room.

Kim gasped in pure terror. It was one thing for him to see her naked, but not like this! She'd never be able to live down the mortification. Luckily Monique still had a little bit of her self left to her. She tossed the handkerchief over She-Go and Kim and turned, blocking them with her body.

"Thank you master." Monique said. "I think I should clean them before they dress."

"Good idea." Senior Senior said. "After you have bathed them bring them to the dining room."

"Yes master." Monique said as he left.

What if I never feel that way again, Kim wondered as Monique picked her and She-Go up and took them to the bathroom. She had played with herself, more so in the past year and the results had been ok. When Ron had kissed her it had felt ok, and the one time his hand had been on her breast Kim had felt a surge of energy through her body. Kim had read a few books (research for an article she planned to right to Teen Magazine, not that she ever got a chance to write it, but she would someday) and they had outlined various techniques, but... None of them had ever mentioned what it could be like.

'Orgasm: noun- the physical and emotional sensation experienced at the peak of sexual excitation, usually resulting from stimulation of the sexual.'

Never before had the dictionary so under-stated the reality. Never before had it failed her.

Kim sighed and tried to focus her mind again. Monique placed them on a towel on the bathroom sink and started the water running. Beside her She-Go stretched like a cat and smiled at Kim. The smile made Kim blush and she turned away.

"New ground for you huh Kim." She-Go said. For once there was no taunting tone to her voice. "What bugs you more, the fact that you came or the fact that I made you come?"

"Leave me alone." Kim said curling herself up into a ball. Her tail curled up with her.

"It's nothing to be sorry about princess." She-Go said. "Heck, most girls go their whole lives without having one."

"Bath time little slaves." Monique said. In one move she picked up the towel and dumped Kim and She-Go into the sink.

Kim gasped and She-Go screamed as they were both dumped into the ice-cold water. Monique chortled evilly and poured a little liquid soap into the water. The soap was scented with lemon and it stung Kim's nose. Monique reached in and started to swirl the water with her hand. She-Go and Kim shouted and tried to keep their balance as a current was created. They tried and failed and were soon struggling just to stay afloat. Monique kept playing with them, letting them keep their heads above water just long enough to keep them from drowning and then making the current stronger again. By the time she tired of the game Kim and She-Go were thoroughly soaked.

"Ok." Monique said smiling. She reached for Kim and picked up a washcloth. "Time to scrub those hard to reach areas."

"NO!" Kim shouted and managed to slip out of her hands.

She fell into the water and Monique reached for again, only to have her grip fail again. The soapy water had made Kim too slippery to hold easily. It was the same problem with She-Go.

"Ok." Monique said at last. She tore the washcloth into a smaller squares and handed one of them to each shrunken woman. "You'll just have to wash each other."

"No way." Kim said, her voice breaking a bit as she thought of She-Go's hands on her body again. "If she comes near me..."

"Ooohhhhh!" Monique purred. "Disobedience."

Reaching over she turned on the faucet and a pile-driving stream of ice-cold water hit Kim and She-Go. The torrent only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to drive both girls off of their feet and under the water. When they surfaced Monique was ready to turn it on again.

"Ok!" Kim shouted.

"Yeah, we'll do it!" She-Go agreed.

Kim took the washcloth from Monique and faced She-Go. They had fought for years and Kim had always respected She-Go's abilities, but she had never been scared of the other woman. But she was scared now. The memory of what She-Go could get her body to do both thrilled and terrified Kim.

She-Go smiled and Kim saw something flash in her eye. Was it compassion? Empathy?

"Turn around princess." She-Go said. "We always start with the back."

Grateful not to have to face her Kim turned around. After a moment she felt She-Go's hands on her shoulders. They pressed hard and in the right places and Kim's body relaxed in spite of her fear.

"I don't see what your so hung up about." She-Go said.

"What you enjoyed that?" Kim demanding half turning around. She-Go firmly moved her so that Kim was facing forward again.

"We both did Kimmie." She-Go said. "And it wasn't like anyone's gonna know."

"I know." Kim protested. "So does Monique."

"Like she's ever going to tell anyone once the mind control wears off." She-Go said. She reached around with the washcloth and rubbed it against Kim's tummy.

Kim didn't say anything as She-Go's hands moved up and she moved the washcloth around her breasts. The feelings were once again rising in her body.  
"If it makes you feel any better maybe this is because of the transformation." She-Go whispered into her ear. She pinched Kim's nipples and Kim gasped.

"It... It... It has to be." Kim gasped the words out. "I like Ron, I like Ron!"

"Well I guess he's kind'a cute in a nerdy sort of way." She-Go whispered.

Kim whirled around but She-Go had moved away from her. With a smile she handed Kim the washcloth and then turned her back toward the confused heroine.

"Your turn princess." She-Go said.

Kim swallowed and began to move the cloth over She-Go's back. She-Go's body was as solidly muscled as Kim's was, but there were a few scars on her back.

"Where did you get those scars?" Kim asked trying to keep her mind off of what she was doing.

"A few bad guys here and there." She-Go said. "You'll get some if you keep being the heroine."

"What, do you think I'd stop?" Kim asked. She was reaching around for She-Go's stomach and that forced her to move closer to the villainess.

"You never know." She-Go said taking hold of Kim's hand she moved it up to her breast. Kim let her move the hand as the blush came to her face. "Check your history princess, heroes go bad all the time."

"Like you?" Kim asked pulling her self back a bit.

"Like me." She-Go agreed ignoring the taunt. She moved Kim's hand down between her legs. "People change Kimmie, bad guys go good, good guys go bad…"

"I won't." Kim said stuttering slightly on the words. She-Go was moving Kim's hand up and down her own pussy while at the same time she bent slightly so that her ass was up against Kim's pussy.

"Well if you ever do we'd make a great team." She-Go said.

"Wha… what about Ron?" Kim said. Her body was hot and cold and her breath was heavy. Kim felt her body shake.

"She's pretty good at being evil." She-Go said nodding at Monique. Kim looked up and gasped. Monique had pulled off her top and was playing with her own breasts. "And Ron did great when he and Draken switched evil levels."

Kim felt like she was standing at the edge of a deep dark hole. Temptation of a type she had never dreamed off before loomed in front of her.

"And if you think it was fun with me" She-Go purred "think what it would be like with Ronnie and me?"

"Ah!" Kim shouted dropping the washcloth and staggering back into the water. The thought of Ron and She-Go together was too much for the teen heroine. The thought of She-Go kissing Ron…

"Rinse time." Monique laughed. She pulled the plug on the sink and turned the water on. She-Go and Kim lost all thoughts of sex as ice cold water washed over them.

If wearing the harem costume had been bad Kim's current costume was even worse. She was dressed in a Barbie Morticia Adams outfit. A slinky black dress that hugged every part of her body. And-Kim was sure it was to prove he had a strange sense of humor-Senior Senior had provided She-Go with a Gomez Adams dark suit. They sat on the table, in doll chairs and at a small doll table. Monique sat beside Senior Senior. She was still wearing her harem costume. The food was great anyway, Kim had never known any other villain to set a table like Senior Senior. Of course it was strange the way it tasted, Kim's mouse body had sharper senses than her normal body. The salad tasted great but the smell of the steak alone made her slightly ill. There was another person at the table and the way he kept looking at Kim and She-Go chilled the heroine. It even seemed to worry She-Go.

"Well professor?" Senior Senior asked as he finished his meal. Monique started to clear the table. "Do you think you can replicate what has happened to Miss Possible and She-Go?"

"Of course I can." The man said. He was small and round and balding and his clothing (ten years out of fashion) didn't fit well. "I'm Professor Norton Nimnul!" He looked closely at Kim. "I just need to study them a little."

She-Go growled and for once Kim was in complete agreement with her.

"You come near me pal and I'll take those nerd glasses and shove up..."

"She-Go enough." Senior Senior said harshly. "You and Miss Possible will submit to the Professors experiment.

She-Go looked at Kim and give a slight nod of her head toward the far wall. Kim looked and saw a small mouse hole. She nodded back and then glanced at the bowls of chocolate pudding that Monique was setting out. She-Go nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure the experiments will not be that painful." Senior Senior said as she started to eat his pudding.

"Just what are these experiments?" Kim asked as She-go grabbed a full sized spoon and stuck it into the pudding.

"The usual." Nimnul said. He had dug into his pudding with gusto and was talking with his mouth full. "Strip you down, get some tissue and fluid samples, maybe a hair sample..."

Kim took a full size spoon and dug it into her own pudding. A look at She-Go was enough to confirm the plan.

"That sounds harmless enough." Senior Senior said.

"Yea well I can tell you one thing." She-Go said as she and Kim braced themselves.

"What is that?" Senior Senior asked.

"It's not going to happen!" She-Go said. She jumped onto the spoon and it worked like a catapult, flinging the pudding into Norton Nimnul's face. Kim did the same to Monique.

Monique and the Professor shouted and wiped at their faces. Kim and She-Go moved. They ran to the edge of the table and jumped off, hitting the floor already running for the whole. Behind them chaos broke out as Senior Senior shouted instructions and Monique and Nimnul got tangled up with each other. Kim heard the sound of dishes breaking but didn't look back. She and She-Go reached he hole and dived inside.

Kim's eyes shifted as she went into the hole and she saw everything clear as day. The hole led to a passageway between the walls. It was old and dusty, but there was evidence of recent mouse activity. Kim could smell the other mice and their droppings were on the floor. The passageway shifted and turned abruptly. She-Go had slowed and was feeling her way along the wall.

"She-Go stop." Kim said grabbing her shoulder.

"What?" She-Go asked.

"That's at least a thirty foot drop." Kim said. She looked down. There was a foot long gap in the floor and it vanished into darkness.

"What you can see in the dark?" She-Go asked.

"Yea." Kim said suddenly realizing it herself. "You can't?"

"Oh yea, I can, I just wanted to walk off a cliff." She-Go said.

"Well don't let me stop you." Kim said.

"What's down there?" She-Go demanded.

"I don't know." Kim said. She kneeled and looked down. Strange scents drifted up to her nose. "I can't see that far, but I'm getting some strange smells."

"Man I love this new body of yours." She-Go said. "What else does it do?"

There was a crash behind them and they looked back to see Monique's hand reaching for them.

"Come on." Kim snapped. There was a ledge leading off to the right. "Follow me."

"How? You're the one who can see in the dark."

"Take my hand." Kim said grabbing She-Go's hand.

"Why Kimmie how forward of you." She-Go purred as Kim led her down along the ledge.

"Will you stop that!" Kim snapped.

"Anything you say princess." She-Go purred.

Kim led them along the ledge until it opened into a floor again and a little way after that they came to a square with three corridors branching off from it.

"Well what's the plan Kimmie." She-Go asked.

"I bet if we break that amulet Senior Senior Senior wears it'll free Monique and then she can call for help. Wade can figure out a way to get us back to normal."

"Oh great, I get to be pawed by your pet computer geek instead of Nimnul." She-Go complained.

"Or I could just leave you here." Kim said.

"Ok, the little guy is a better choice." She-Go said. "So let's find the old man's room and break something."

"Well there are three passageways." Kim said. "But I'm lost."

"Inhale princess." She-Go said. "I can smell that old guy's aftershave with my nose, with your snout it should be easy."

"It's not a snout." Kim said.

"It's not small anymore." She-Go taunted. "But after a little while ago I love it."

"Argghhhh..." Kim growled. "Don't you ever stop?"

"Not so long as I'm not gagged." She-Go said. "Course if you ever want to try that..."

"This way." Kim said sharply interrupting her. The smell of Old Spice was slightly stronger in the center corridor. "HEY!"

"Easy princess." She-Go laughed. Somehow in the darkness she had gotten hold of Kim's tail. "I thought it was your arm." She stroked the tail softly. "Just lead the way."

"Come on." Kim said starting forward. "And don't do that!"

"Anything you say." She-Go said as she stopped stroking the tail. "It's pretty soft though."

Oh gosh now I get turned on when someone rubs my tail!? Kim shuddered and tried to ignore the thought.

It took hours to find their way through the passages of Senior Senior's mansion. Kim lost the scent, scouted, picked it up and lost it again. All the while She-Go had hold of her tail and couldn't resist stroking it. It was more than distracting for Kim. But she pushed through and at last they emerged from a mouse hole and stood in a bathroom. And then Kim had something else to think about.

Kim had been breathing all her life, but suddenly she forgot how. Senior Senior Senior stood in the shower and Kim's mind reeled at the sight of his nudity. He was tall, broad and buffed, well tanned and... well simply there.

"Ah... Uh... Ah..."

"You want to be alone for a while?" She-Go whispered in her ear.

"Shut up." Kim snapped getting herself under control. She pointed to a sink. "I bet the amulet is up there."

"Let's go for it then." She-Go said.

They crept across the tiled floor. The bathroom was large, with a tub, a toilet, a sink and a large mirror. There was also a cabinet full of towels and other toiletries. Kim and She-Go had just made it to the cabinet when Monique leaped out from the other side of it and grabbed them.

"Got you!" She cried.

"No!" Kim shouted. "Monique let me go!"

"Hands off you wanna-be sidekick!" She-Go shouted.

"I have them master!" Monique said.

"Well done." Senior Senior said stepping out of the shower. "I was begining to wonder if they would ever find me." He began to towel himself dry. "I don't believe I have ever been so clean."

"He's been in there all night." Monique said.

"Please do not stare Miss Possible." Senior Senior said.

"Sorry." Kim muttered. She blushed and turned away.

"Well I'm gonna stare." She-Go said. "You and your kid have a lot in common Pops."

"Thank you." Senior Senior said putting on a robe.

Kim looked on the sink and saw that the amulet was there, but Monique's grip was un-breakable.

For Kim anyway.

"Owe!" Monique shouted as She-Go bit her. She dropped the shrunken villainess and She-Go flipped in mid-air and landed next to the amulet. Before anyone could do or say anything she had grabbed it and tossed it off of the sink. It sailed through the air and broke in half against the wall.

Monique gasped and her body shuddered. She fell to the floor, dropping Kim on the way. Kim hit the floor and rolled but half way through her landing something went wrong. Her body shook and a ringing started in her ears. Her tail hurt, her nose hurt and Kim screamed as she recognized what was happening. She was changing back.

In only a few seconds Kim and She-Go had grown back to their full size, shredding their clothing as they did so.

"Kim!" Monique squealed hugging her. "Kim, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh... damn I'm so sorry!"

Monique was hugging her and her hands were roaming all over Kim's body.

"Monique it's ok." Kim said taking her arms by the wrist and holding them. "I understand, it wasn't you."

"Sure felt like her." She-Go said standing up.

"Shush She-Go." Kim said.

"Where'd he go?" Monique said looking around for Senior Senior.

"Huh." She-Go said. "Usually when I'm naked guys don't run away."

They heard the sound of a helicopter and rushed to the window in time to see Senior Senior flying off.

"Guess he didn't want to stick around." She-Go said. She turned and headed toward the door. "Not a bad idea."

"She-Go!" Kim said.

"Oh come on princess." She-Go said turning. She put her hands on her hips. "You really want to go at it now?"

Kim remembered that they were both naked and blushed again.

"What if it happens again?" Kim asked. "What if we shrink?"

"I'd rather be free and shrunk than full sized in a jail cell." She-Go said. "See ya princess."

She waved and left.

"You going after her Kim?" Monique asked.

Kim sighed.

"No, let her go. If she shrinks she'll find me." Kim stood up. "Come on, let's give Wade a call and get home."

"Man am I glad it's over." Monique said.

I wish it were, Kim thought. But she doubted it. She knew that Wade was brilliant, but he'd missed what ever had happened to her the first time. What if she kept shrinking? What if she kept turning into a mouse?

Kim didn't let any of her fears show, Monique was trembling and it was obvious that she needed some down time to cope with her first adventure.

But Kim knew it her heart it wasn't over yet.

...to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Possible

In

Moon Shrink

Part 3

Kim never slept in the nude. Absolutely never. It wasn't that she was shy around her own body, it was simply that she felt exposed; vulnerable when she slept nude. There was also the fact that she had two just-entering puberty kid brothers who had always considered playing pranks on her one of the great sports in life. In the past Kim had woken up to find a mustache painted onto her face, her diary replaced with an exploding cigar box and that was before Jim and Tim had were barely six. Now that they were starting to discover girls Kim had no intention of being part of their education. As an experienced baby sitter Kim knew the kind of mischief that curious young men could get into. Sometimes she charged combat pay for the over 12 set.

But tonight was different. Something about her body was different. Kim had been exposed to DN-Amy's chemicals and somehow they had changed her, not once but twice. The first time Kim had merely shrunk, the second time she had shrunk and halfway turned into a mouse. Kim had been scanned after her exposure to the chemicals and Wade had found nothing. This time he proposed to do a deeper scan.

"It's simple Kim." Wade had said. "I fixed your bed up with a state of the art bio scanner. All you have to do is sleep nude and if there is anything there the scanner will pick it up."

"Nude?" Kim had asked.

"And above the covers." Wade had said. "It's the only way to get a clear scan."

Kim sighed. It was all set. She had double locked her door, locked her windows and drawn the curtains and just to be safe had run a hidden-camera scan. She turned out most of the lights and pulled off her shirt. It didn't help that Wade, super genius that he was, was only a year or so older than Jim and Tim. Kim had noticed him doing more scans lately, a lot of them when Monique was around. Still it was silly to be embarrassed in front of Wade. He had more detailed knowledge about her body than the family doctor. Actually he had a medical degree too. It had taken him all of three months to cover medical school. Kim un-latched her bra and tossed it into the hamper. She shuddered as the air seemed to grab at her bare breasts.

Stop being silly, Kim scolded herself. You're alone in your own room for goodness sakes!

Kim pulled down her pants and underwear and then sat down on the bed.

"All ready Wade." Kim said hitting the button on the communicator that carried her voice (and only her voice, no image this time) to him.

"Right." Wade said. "Sleep tight, I should be able to give you an answer tomorrow morning."

Right, Kim thought. Sleep tight. Like I can sleep at all.

Kim sighed again, lay down and folded her hands on her stomach. She tried to breathe slowly.

The Possible house hold was a split level ranch at the top of a hill. Kim's room was on the second floor and had a good view of the town of Middleton. From where she was parked She-Go had a good view of Kim's house. She-Go smiled as she listened into Wade and Kim's conversation. She had 'burrowed' the Global Justice surveillance van the night before and had been parked across from Kim's house for most of the day. The van was a deep green, her favorite color and as un-obtrusive as billions of dollars in development could make it.

Billions, honestly and they think I steal, She-Go thought. On a display screen in front of her she watched as a silhouetted Kim pulled her clothes off and got into bed.

"Go Kimmie." She-Go whispered as she pictured the young woman nude. After a minute the readings from the bio-scanner started to flash across the screen. She-Go couldn't make much sense out of them but she recorded them anyway. The chemicals that had affected Kim had affected She-Go as well, shrinking her. She-Go hadn't minded shrinking, her brother Me-Go had shrinking powers and had once described some of the more erotic aspects of the power, but he was her brother so She-Go had tuned him out. But being shrunk with Kim had made She-Go realize just how much fun it could be. And it could be a lot more fun if She-Go stayed a giant and Kim shrunk. A thrill went through She-Go's body as she thought of a tiny Kim Possible.

But first things first, she had to control the power or eliminate it. And un-like Kim She-Go had no friendly genius to go to for help. The geniuses she knew were all evil or mad scientist bent on taking over the world. The thought of any of them getting a hold of her while she was tiny and helpless sent a tremor through her body.

She-Go leaned back and started to thumb through the latest issue of Villainess Magazine.

Kimmie may like going to bed at 9:30 but some of us like the night, She-Go thought. God I hate stake outs.

"Taming your tiny captive hero." She-Go read the cover. "Ten tips to a good time by Catwoman"

She-Go skimmed the article. Catwoman had come out with a number of articles like this, all describing how she had reduced Batman to her obedient slave. She-Go had laughed through most of them. After all she knew for a fact that Catwoman was back in prison and that the Bat signal still flew over Gotham city. Still the article was enjoyable enough. Catwoman at least had some writing style, unlike Harley Quinn. And this article was about Catwoman and Batgirl. 'The Feline Fury's Taming of the Tiny Bat.'

"Must be a shrinking craze going around." She-Go muttered. The article described how Catwoman had captured, shrunk and tamed Batgirl. As she read the article She-Go's mind started to wander.

What could I do with a shrunken Kimmie, She-Go wondered?

There was a beep from the monitor and She-Go looked up to see the readings going up and down. The audio feed relayed Kim's mumbling.

"No..." Kim moaned. "She-Go... Ohhh! Ron... She-Go... Oh!"

She-Go smiled as she listened in to Kim's erotic dream.

"Go Kimmie." She-Go said. "What a team we'd make. Even with Ronnie boy in the mix."

She smiled as her mind wandered some more. She-Go had worked with Kim twice in the past few years. The first time had been when Dr. Draken had stuck a mind controlling chip onto their foreheads. The second time had been when Kim had briefly gotten the super strength powers of She-Go's big brother He-Go. Both times had been as if they were two halves suddenly brought back together.

Not that She-Go wanted Kim turned evil. She'd seen what could happen when previously non-threatening good guys went bad. Ron Stoppable had shown her that. But now if Kim were shrunk and She-Go could tame her…

She-Go found herself echoing Kim's moan. A tiny Kim held in the palm of her hand… Feisty at first, but some spankings would handle that. Soon the feistiness would change to stubborn resistance, but after that… Oh after that!

Could Kim be tamed? Could I make her call me 'Mistress'? She-Go wondered. Images of a tiny Kim at her command appeared in her mind. First would come resistance, then sullen resistance, then acceptance and finally Kim would fully accept her life as Tiny Kim and…

She-Go pulled off her shirt as her body raced away with the idea. She was hot, her normally pale skin growing red. Her nipples stiffened and her breasts felt rock hard. She pulled off her boots and pulled down her pants. Her pussy was actually dripping. She hadn't felt this hot in years.

"Don't stop now Kimmie." She-Go whispered as Kim's moaning continued.

She-Go lay down on the cot in the back of the van and let her fingers roam over her body. She imagined her fingers were a tiny obedient Kim Possible seeking to pleasure her mistress. The stuff they could steal, the times they could have…

"OH RON!" Kim cried over the audio link.

"Hell yea!" She-Go echoed.

He could join in, She-Go thought. There's plenty of me to go around.

Grateful that the van was sound proofed She-Go screamed out her passion as Kim did hers.

A week later She-Go was still sitting in the van, still listening in on Kim Possible's life. But by now Kim's dreams had faded and She-Go's patience was ending. Wade hadn't found anything, Kim hadn't changed and neither had She-Go. It seemed that the shrinking had been a freak two time accident. And She-Go's boredom threshold had been met and passed. Kim's life was so white-bread middle class that it was pre-packaged. Each morning she got up, bickered with her brothers, met Ron, walked to school had classes, cheerleading, after school activities, ate at Bueno Nacho, went home, did home work, surfed the net (That was at least interesting, Kim went to a lot of superhero chat rooms, many superhero message boards and one board that discussed the erotic actions of shrunken women. She-Go had enjoyed herself, logging into the board under the name: 'Lonely Giantess' and trading messages back and forth with Kim who had called herself: 'Tiny Terror'.) and then went to bed. She woke at 5:30, she went to bed at 9:45. To the second. She-Go had seen military units with less regimen in their lives.

She-Go had made up her mind to go back to her life-it looked like Professor Dementor needed help- when Kim and Ron had broken up a theft ring headed by the shape shifting Camile. They had recovered the Tiara of Latveria. The tiara was priceless and She-Go loved priceless stuff, the fences she knew could always put a price on it. Kim had broken the ring up on Friday afternoon and some people from the Latverian embassy would be around to pick it up the next morning. In the meantime Kim had put it in her gym locker.

A high school gym locker, She-Go thought as she crawled over to the skylight over the Middleton Highschool gym. Kimmie I could kiss you for this.

Seeing it from Kim's point of view She-Go admitted it made sense. Taking the tiara home might have put Kim's family in danger. Who would ever guess that a priceless piece of jewelry would be put in such an un-safe place? She-Go smiled as she pictured the look on Kim's face the next morning when the crown wasn't there.

Cheerleading practice had gone late which suited She-Go perfectly. She loved sneaking around in the dark before the moon rose. Dropping down into the gym she rolled over to the wall and then crept along it. As good as she was She-Go missed the other dark figured creeping along on the far side of the roof.

Kim had been planning to find her all week. But it had been tough with her schedule, her missions and the mixed feelings that she was still trying to deal with. But now she had her chance. There was no way Monique could escape. The high school science fair was coming up and Monique's group had completed their robot. Kim had gotten Wade to hack into the robots control software and mess it up enough for Monique to be forced to stay and try and debug the software.

Right, Kim thought as she paused at the door to the science lab. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Just the two of us, we can work this out. The student computer lab was one of the better ones in the world. On a dozen tables were small household helping robots ranging from automatic baking machines to diaper changers.

Monique was sitting in front of a monitor typing away. She looked up as Kim walked in and froze.

"Hi." Kim said hesitantly walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Kim!" Monique said, her voice breaking a little bit.

"Monique we…" Kim started.

"Can't talk." Monique said going back to the typing. Her eyes were fixed rigidly on the computer screen. "Gotta get this done."

"Monique we have to talk." Kim said walking over to her. She put her back pack onto the table.

"No we don't." Monique said.

"What happened… It just happens… Villains use mind control all the time."

"Not on this girl they don't." Monique said. She stopped typing and turned to Kim. "Kim I liked it! I loved it! You were there and… tiny and naked… and don't even get me started on the fur and the tail."

"Monique the mind control…"

"That wasn't it!" Monique exclaimed. "Kim I loved holding you in my hands, I loved it! It got me hot something fierce! I want to do it again!"

"You do?" Kim asked taking a step away from her.

Monique sighed and reached down to her book bag. She pulled out a notebook and handed it her.

"Take a look." Monique said. "I can't stop drawing this stuff."

Kim looked at the first few pages of the sketchbook. At first they were barely legible doodles, but then they got more detailed. Tiny Kim, Mouse Kim, Tiny Kim being stroked by Monique's hands, Tiny Kim resting on Monique's breasts, tiny Kim and tiny She-Go between Monique's legs, each of them licking one side of her vaginal lips.

The more Kim looked through the sketch book the more red her face became and the more exited she could feel her body become. When the drawings started to show a tiny Kim and Monique making love to a giant She-Go and then a giant Ron the sketchbook dropped out of her hands.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Monique said picking up the book.

Kim struggled with her aroused body as she tried to think of what to say.

"How did… I mean… Ron?"

"Well…"

"How did you draw him so… I mean all the details!"

"I went by his house last week and… he forgot to close the curtains and…"

"You spied on my boyfriend!?" Kim demanded anger starting to replace awkwardness.

"By accident!" Monique exclaimed. "Kim I am so messed up about this!"

Kim's anger was drowned in compassion and she struggled to come up with something to say.

Kimmie's locker combo is my measurements?

She-Go smiled and opened the locker. There was more to Kim Possible than she had ever realized. She-Go held the gold and silver tiara. It looked beautiful and the diamonds set into it sparkled. This was what she loved about robbing.

"Hey!"

The voice was annoying. She-Go turned around and saw a stocky young woman with thick brown hair standing by the lockers. The young woman had on a Middleton Cheerleader uniform and She-Go disliked her instantly.

"You're not supposed to be in here." The young woman said. She looked disdainfully at She-Go's green and black clothing. "And if you have to be in here you have find something else to wear."

"Oh really?" She-Go demanded feeling her anger start to fuel her powers.

"Yea. Like we have standards here. Who are you anyway."

"A friend of Kim's." She-Go said.

"Well that explains it."

"You a friend of hers?" She-Go asked.

"Not likely." The young woman sniffed. "I'm Bonnie, the person who should be captain of the squad. Now who are you?"

"The name's She-Go." She-Go ignited the plasma bolt in her hand and sent it hurling at Bonnie's feat. "Pleased to beat ya."

Bonnie screamed as She-Go attacked her.

Kim was trying to explain to Monique that there was a difference between mind control and actually feeling things, and she was trying to explain it to herself as well. She wasn't doing very well.

"But…" Monique said. "Kim when you're tiny, small enough that I can pick you up and stroke your hair and cuddle you… and play with your little breasts…"

"Monique…" Kim said. "When The Evil Chef covered me and Ron with his mind controlling frosting Ron didn't even like Bueno Nacho. It's just mind control."

"Kim…"

They both felt it at the same time. Kim's stomach tightened and she felt a hot flash hit her body. Breathing was hard and suddenly the world shifted on her. Kim felt a roaring in her ears as her clothes started to slip off of her. Through her dazed vision she saw Monique shrink as well.

It was over suddenly. Kim and Monique stood in the pile of their clothing. Kim looked down at her nude body and was relieved that it was still human.

"Kim?" Monique whispered.

"Calm down Monique." Kim said looking for her Kim-municator. "I'll call Wade and…"

Kim got no more out before Monique jumped her.

She-Go was having fun. Bonnie was the sort of stuck up person who had made high school hell and there was nothing like payback. She had used low power plasma bolts aimed at her feet to make her dance all over the locker room. Bonnie was agile but not as agile as Kim. She-Go finally cornered her in the shower and a plasma bolt knocked off the shower head above Bonnie dousing her with water. She-Go moved in while Bonnie was screaming indignantly.

"Still think I have bad taste in clothes?" She-Go demanded smiling.

"I think you're a dangerous freak!" Bonnie said.

She-Go drew her arm back for a slap across Bonnie's face but before she could deliver it her body started to shake.

"Oh no, not now!" She-Go managed to cry out before her world changed. The wind roared into her ears, her eyes lost focus and her clothing started to slip from her body.

When it was over She-Go crawled out from the pile of clothing and looked around. Then She-Go felt a cold dread fill her as she looked up at a now giant Bonnie. She-Go recognized the smile that started to grow on the giant cheerleaders face. She'd worn it herself many times when she had the upper hand.

Bonnie reached for her and She-Go ran.

Kim had wrestled with a lot of foes in her time but never one as lustfully determined as Monique. Monique kissed her, grabbed at every part of Kim's body she could and Kim's body responded making it even harder for Kim to fight back. But fight back she did, twisting Monique's arms behind her back and rolling Monique onto her stomach. Monique grunted and tried to get free but Kim held on and shifted her body so that she was sitting on Monique's arms. That freed one of her hands and she started to spank her friend.

"Owe!" Monique shouted.

"Monique snap out of it!" Kim said harshly spanking her as hard as she could.

"Owe!"

Spank.

"Ouch!"

Spank.

"Kim! Stop!"

Spank!

"Enough!" Monique screamed. "Kim enough!"

"You going to calm down?" Kim demanded.

"Yea." Monique said sadly. "I'm ok now."

Kim got off of her and Monique sat up.

"I'm sorry." She said hugging herself and looking down.

"It's ok." Kim said. "Shock I guess."

"No it wasn't." Monique said. "I just saw you and… Whoosh!"

"Monique…"

"I guess shrinking just brought it out in me." Monique said. She blinked and looked up as the words left her. "Hold it! Just hold it! Why did I shrink?"

"Why did _we_ shrink?" Kim asked. She stood up and started to pace out her frustration. "I mean I can handle when a bad guy controls my mind, but what's up with my body?"

"What do we do now?" Monique asked.

"We get Wade on the Kim-municator." Kim said. "And then we find DN-Amy and get some answers!"

"Where is the Kim-municator?" Monique asked.

"In my back pack." Kim said pointing to the top of the table. "Come on."

Monique looked up at the table.

"Man, this gives a girl a new perspective on things."

Kim leaped up and grabbed the lower support rung on the chair. A flip was all she needed to swing onto the top of it.

"Come on." Kim called looking down at Monique.

"Neeeeeeewwwwwww Perspective." Monique said drawing out the word.  
Kim blushed as she realized that Monique had seen her do the entire move. And Kim was nude.

"Monique!" Kim snapped.

"Oh, yeah right." Monique said. She leapt up and Kim grabbed her hand. "I wonder if this is how Rufus feels." Monique said as Kim helped her.

She-Go had almost made it, running and dodging across the floor of the girls shower room. But the floor was wet, she was barefoot and Bonnie was quicker than she looked. She dove and grabbed She-Go just as the tiny villainess got to the entrance to the showers.

"Got you!" Bonnie shouted.

She-Go gasped as Bonnie's grip tightened and the air was forced from her lungs. Bonnie hung on and sat up. She-Go's arms were pinned to her side and her vision was starting to go gray.

"Freak." Bonnie said tightening her grip even more. "Not so tough now are you?"

She-Go couldn't get enough breath to speak and Bonnie loosened her grip a little. Then she stood up and carried She-Go into the locker room. Desperately She-Go bit Bonnie's fingers.

"Owe!" Bonnie exclaimed. She sat down on a bench and proceeded to spank She-Go for a few minutes. Then Bonnie stood up and went over to her own locker. Bonnie opened it and threw She-Go inside. She-Go hit the back of the locker hard and lay there stunned. Bonnie took a role of white tape and then started to wrap She-Go in it. She-Go tried to resist but it was useless. Her legs were taped together from her ankles to her waist and her arms were taped to her side. Bonnie then taped her to the door of the locker. Then she started to slam the door shut again and again. The shockwave of sound as the door slammed and the impact of the metal against metal hit She-Go's body again and again until she passed out.

Kim and Monique had gotten to the top of the table and were resting. It hadn't been a hard climb for Kim, but Monique wasn't used to it and she could not keep her eyes off of Kim's body. Kim had been forced to stop and grab her to keep Monique from falling to the floor. Now they sat on the table and Kim had to admit that Monique's dark hued body was starting to interest her. Monique and Kim had virtually the same physique. Monique's breasts were just a little smaller and her hips just a little wider. But her dark skin seemed to taunt Kim's lust.

Kim tore her eyes away from her friends body and got up. Her back pack was next to the computer and she hoped that Wade would have an idea of what was going on. She had taken two steps when Monique tackled her from behind.

"Kim!" Monique shouted

"Monique let go!" Kim shouted back exasperated at her lack of control. "It's not going to happen!"

"It's not that." Monique said.

"I said let go!" Kim said shoving her away and standing up.

Monique pointed behind her and Kim realized that she had made a mistake. She started to move an instant too late and one of the robot arms grabbed her. Kim fought the grip of the metal hand but it was useless. A moment later Monique was lifted up beside her.

"The baking machine is on!" Monique gasped out as she fought her own mechanical hand.

Neither of them could save themselves from being dropped into the mixing bowl.

She-Go had woken up as Bonnie had taped her to the wall of the gym.

"Dodgeball time!" Bonnie shouted as she started to throw the soccer balls at her.

She-Go couldn't help but scream as one of the most barbaric of gym games was used against her.

Kim and Monique landed in a pile of brown sugar and scrambled to get to their feet. Monique's group had used a giant sized mixing bowl to keep the ingredients from spilling out over the sides. One look told Kim that they were too high for her to jump out. She dove to one side as a giant stick of butter landed beside her. But she didn't land well and Kim fell into a small puddle of vanilla extract. She was trying to get up when she heard a crack. The mechanical hands had cracked open and egg directly above her. Kim didn't have time to move before the egg hit her. Slipping and sliding Kim managed to avoid the next one. Looking over she saw the Monique hadn't. Her body was covered in sugar, flower, egg yoke and butter.

Man she looks yummy, Kim thought. I could just lick her up!

Kim gasped and shook her head to drive the thought away. A cup of milk dowsing her helped.

"We gotta get out of here before the mixing blades start!" Monique shouted.

"Come on!" Kim said. She started to shove the brown sugar and flour to one side. "If we can get this high enough we can climb out.

Monique stumbled over to her and together they started to pile the flour and sugar against the side of the bowl. It was hard because the milk, vanilla and the eggs made things slippery. It was also hard because they kept staring at each other. But the sound of a motor running chased all thoughts of lust out of their minds. Looking up the two teenagers saw a pair of metal blades starting to spin.

Kim moved, grabbing Monique she pushed her against the side of the mixing bowl and climbed onto her friends shoulders. Grabbing the edge of the bowl Kim clamped her legs around it and then reached down and grabbed Monique's arm. She pulled hard and Monique leapt up. For a moment they both balanced precariously on the rim of the bowl and then they both toppled off.

Kim lay on the table top breathing hard. Last minute escapes had been part of her life ever since she had started being a teen heroine. This wasn't even the first time she had escaped from a mixing bowl. But this was the first time she'd gone through it nude. There was a definite difference.

Beside her Monique shuddered and tried to wipe her body clean. The brown sugar, flower and egg made it impossible but her efforts turned Kim on. The egg made Monique's body shine.

"I'll see if I can get in touch with Wade." Kim said struggling to her feet.

"Please tell me he doesn't have to see me like this." Monique pleaded.

"I'll use…"

"Kim!" Monique shouted.

Monique hit her from behind again but this time Kim knew that it wasn't lust behind her friends actions. She could hear the servo motors and realized that a new set of mechanical hands was reaching for her. She and Monique tried to move but ended up slipping and falling.

"What robot is this?" Kim shouted as a surprisingly soft hand closed around her body.

"The baby machine!" Monique called back.

Kim gasped and struggled all she could but it was in vain. With the mechanical hand wrapped around her body she was lifted and carefully placed into a bassinet. Warm water from a spray hit her and a shower head came down and sprayed her with sweet smelling soap. Instinct reacted and Kim squeezed her eyes shut so that the soap wouldn't sting. By the time she could force her eyes open again more robot hands were ready. Mechanical hands grabbed her arms and raised them allowing more mechanical hand with washcloths to start scrubbing her body. Kim squirmed, she squealed and she struggled but the hands were larger, stronger and the mechanical mind behind them was determined. It's AI programming didn't recognize the concept of a shrunken woman. It only saw operational parameters. Kim and Monique were small, nude and dirty.

Kim had to hand it to the design team. The hands were firm but not rough, thorough but not invasive and the water was warm but not hot. But she could have done without the irritating theme from the Smurf's television show. And Kim couldn't stop watching as Monique was bathed. Her friends body had been alluring covered with food. Now that Monique was clean and her body glistening from the soap passion was once again forcing its way into Kim's mind.

The hands lifted them both out and put them on a short shelf. The shelf was made of cloth screened mesh and warm air driven by fans started to dry them off. Kim tried to get up but the hands held onto her arms.

"Really… Really good design." Monique said at last.

"Yea." Kim agreed.

The looked away from each other and Kim saw two more hands coming toward her. The hands were holding a white cloth.

"Oh no!" Kim gasped. "Tell me that this thing isn't going to…"

"It is!" Monique said.

Kim tried to fight but the machine was still in charge. She was forced onto her back and her legs pulled up.

"No one uses cloth diapers anymore!" Kim shouted. "This is overkill!"

"At least we'll be wearing something!" Monique screamed.

Kim grunted and struggled but the machine had been too well designed. In no time at all she and Monique were placed on a small tray, both clean and wearing diapers.

"This is so wrong." Kim said getting up. She tugged her diaper off and tossed it aside. Angrily she started to pad over to her backpack.

"What if we can't grow again?" Monique said joining her. Monique was still wearing the diaper.

"We'll grow again." Kim said trying to sound confident. Suddenly she stopped, her body frozen. A horribly familiar sensation came over her. Kim's spine suddenly flared with pain, her nose burned and her ears roared. It was quicker this time. Or maybe it seemed that way because Kim was familiar with the change. In less than a minute Kim went from being Tiny Kim to Mouse Kim. Beside her Monique gasped and took a step back from her.

"Kim?"

Kim heard her voice but differently. Everything was different. It was one thing to have the change occur when she was in some villains lair, it was another to have it happen in her own high school. Suddenly she realized how limited her human senses had been. Kim was lost in them for a moment. Monique's perfume, still on her despite her bath, the scents and smells of the kids who had been in the school during the day; all it was like a color chart to Kim. She could have tracked any one of them anywhere. Her ears were better too. Without even concentrating she could hear Monique's heartbeat, the hum of the computers and the soft hiss of air floating through the heating vents. She could also hear something else. Someone was coming down the corridor. The door started to open and Kim recognized Bonnie's perfume.

"Hide!" Kim hissed grabbing Monique and shoving her under the backpack.

Monique scrambled under the backpack as fast as she could. The material felt extra rough on her skin. She could barely get her mind to work. All Monique could think about was that Mouse Kim was really hot. Memories of what Kim's snout did between She-Go's legs filled Monique's mind. Kim's tail offered a world of possibilities all its own.

Her lustful thoughts were crushed as Bonnie walked through the door. Bonnie Rotweiler was Kim's chief rival in the high school. Or thought that she was. In reality Kim was a better cheerleader, student and all around person than Bonnie was. Deep down Monique guessed that Bonnie knew this and detested Kim for it. And by extension felt contempt for all of Kim's friends. So what Bonnie would do to a shrunken Kim and her friend, a shrunken naked Mouse Kim and her shrunken half naked best friend: Monique didn't want to think about it.

But she had no choice as Bonnie dropped a shrunken cocooned She-Go onto the table and picked up Mouse Kim. There was a wicked smiled on Bonnie's face as she poked Kim's body with her finger. Kim struggles only made Bonnie laugh. On the table She-Go growled and fought to get free.

The Kim-municator! Monique thought. Wade's our only hope!

She started to crawl into the backpack. It would mean that Wade would see her topless but at this point Monique didn't care. She managed to crawl into the backpack when a scream made her look out again. Bonnie was spanking Kim and smiling while she was doing it. Bonnie was having so much fun that she didn't hear the door open behind her. For a split second Monique hoped that it was Ron. But the short pudgy woman with the bulky blue sweater wasn't Ron. With her round face and her short black hair the woman fit perfectly with the description of DN-Amy. She raised a gun and fired at Bonnie's back. Monique was horrified until she realized that it was a dart gun. With a sigh Bonnie fell to the floor unconscious.

"You never spank a Cuddle Bunny!" Amy said sternly. She picked Kim up. "And aren't you the cutest Cuddle Bunny ever!"

"Let me go!" Kim screamed squirming in here grip.

"Oh no way!" She-Go snarled. She was still cocooned in the tape. "Can the heroine talk Kimmy, if anyone can put us back to normal it's the geek queen."

"Why would I want to put either of you back the way you were?" Amy asked picking She-Go up. She put both of them in one hand and rubbed her fingertip under She-Go's chin. "Not when I have the cutest little Cuddle Bunnie wunnie's ever!"

"I'm not cute!" She-Go screamed.

"Oh aren't you the cutest little firecracker." Amy said in a voice so sweet Monique almost gagged. "Yes you are, you are so cute! You're the cutest wootest tiny thing!"

"'Wootest' isn't a word!" Kim shouted.

"Come now." Amy said turning around. "Let's go back to my secret lair and find out how I made you both so cute."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" Monique heard She-Go shout as the door closed.

"Wade!" Monique said as she started to dig through Kim's back pack. "You better be there."

Kim struggles were born out of pure desperation. It had been bad enough with Bonnie, but Kim knew deep down that Bonnie wasn't evil; just wicked. Sooner or later Bonnie would have tired of tormenting Kim and let her go. But DN-Amy was different. She was a villainess and even more dangerous was the thought that Amy loved to experiment. Kim and She-Go were lab rats to her.

Amy took a struggling Kim and She-Go outside to the parking lot and went over to a little pink hover-craft. She hummed as she walked and the tune seemed to irritate She-Go even more. She started to curse.

"Be quiet!" Kim ordered.

"Why, you think she's not going to notice us?" She-Go demanded.

"No, but I've had enough spankings for one night." Kim said. "And that's what we're going to get if you keep up with that language."

Amy reached into the back of the hover car and pulled out a cage. It was a plain specimen cage that smelled of cedar. She dropped them in and then closed and locked it with a padlock. Putting the cage into the front seat she got in, strapped herself in and they took off.

"How did Bonnie catch you?" Kim asked.

"I shrunk." She-Go said. "How do you think she caught me!"

"She caught you in the school?" Kim said. She gasped as it all fell into place. "You were after the crown weren't you?"

"No, I was looking to take a refresher course in shop class." She-Go said. "Interesting locker combination you have there princess."

"That's a co-incidence." Kim said defensively.

"Yea, whatever." She-Go said struggling. "Now help get this stuff off me will you?"

Kim sighed and started to pull at the tape. But it was stubborn.

"Owe!" She-Go gasped as the tape was pulled away from her skin. "Watch it!"

"I'm trying." Kim said pulling more slowly.

"Oh you don't have to bother dears." Amy said.

They looked up and saw that she had guided the hovercraft to a larger hovercraft. The new craft was huge and bulky. The craft was rectangular with one engine at each corner and a wide door in the rear of the craft. The effect would have been sinister since the ship was painted black, but DN-Amy had painted cuddle bunnies all over it.

"I'm being kidnapped by Fluffy the Geekette." She-Go growled.

"Oh you are a naughty cuddle bunny." Amy laughed as she picked the cage up.

"I'm not a cuddle bunny." She-Go growled squirming against the tape.

Amy ignored her and once again started to hum the theme the Smurfs. She carried them into a lab and put the cage onto a table and then left. As soon as she was gone Kim ran over to the padlock.

"Hey get me out of this." She-Go demanded.

"Let me try the lock first." Kim said. She brought her tail up between her legs and eased it into the keyhole. It felt like she was putting her arm into a vending machine.

"Do you really think that will work?"

"It's worth a try." Kim said flexing her tail. "Anyway what other ideas do you have?"

"None." She-Go admitted as she struggled against the white tape. "Man your school buys strong tape."

"Owe!" Kim cursed as her tail got stuck. "This looks a lot easier in the cartoons."

"Everything looks easier in the cartoons." She-Go said.

"You watch cartoons?" Kim asked tugging her tail free. She gave up and went over to She-Go.

"Yea I watch cartoons." She-Go said. "What do you think I do all day?"

Kim took hold of the tape at the edges and started to pull.

"I never thought about it before." She admitted.

The door opened before she could do much and Amy walked in. She smiled showing the gap in her teeth. Kim shivered.

"Ok cuties." Amy said opening the cage. She picked up a struggling She-Go. "Time to cuddle."

Monique managed to reach the Kim-municator and hit the call button. Instantly Wade appeared on the screen. Wade was a short round genius and his dark skin matched her own. As usual he was in his room surrounded by computer equipment.

"Kim?" Wade asked.

"No Wade it's Monique."

"Monique!" Wade echoed and his voice broke slightly. A second later he had gotten it under control. "Where's Kim?"

"DN-Amy took her and She-Go and left." Monique said.

"Kim and She-Go?" Wade asked. "And why is it so dark?" He reached over and touched a control and a light came on at the top of the Kim-municator.

For an instant Monique and Wade stared at each other in shock. Then Monique screamed and pulled back into the shadows.

"Wade shut that thing off!" Monique shouted.

"It's off!" Wade said in a voice that stuttered so badly he might have been scratching a record for a rap song. "Monique are you shrunk?"

"Yea and so's Kim and She-Go." Monique. "I'm stuck at the school and Bonnie's on the floor out cold."

"Is she shrunk too?"

"No." Monique said.

Someone screamed and Monique recognized Bonnie's voice.

"Hold on." Monique said.

She scrambled out of the back pack and looked down. A shrunken Bonnie had climbed out of her cheerleader outfit and was looking around in panic.

"Kim Possible what did you do to me!" Bonnie screamed.

She-Go growled and squirmed but it did her no good. Amy closed the cage, locked it and then put her onto the examining table and picked up a small scalpel. She-Go screamed and Kim's blood froze until she realized that Amy was simply cutting off the tape. But it was still a humiliating ordeal for the proud villainess.

"There you go cutie wootie boottie." Amy said as she started to peel the tape away. "Doesn't that feel better?"

She-Go screamed and Kim gripped the bars of their cage. She'd fought She-Go too many times to count and had not heard that sort of scream from her.

"I gotta get us out of here!" Kim said to herself. She started looking around the cage, trying to block out She-Go's screams. The cage was a small square made up of aluminum bars spot welded onto a bottom aluminum plate. Kim started to examine every weld point. She looked at them, sniffed them, recoiled in shock when she realized that she was sniffing them, then told herself to accept it and moved onto the next one. While She-Go grunted and screamed Kim moved from joint to joint and found that they were all solid. Kim was just about to give up when she realized that the joints on the cage door were loose. Just two of them, on the door itself. Kim took hold of the bars and started to pull at them. Instinctively her tail wrapped around one and started to pull as well. She pulled more and more as She-Go's screams filled her ears. The screams touched Kim and she pulled harder and harder until the bars began to give.

But just as she had managed to pull them slightly apart the screams stopped and Kim looked over to see Amy pick up a nude She-Go and start to turn toward her. Kim dropped away from the door as Amy turned. Amy unlocked the door and dropped She-Go into the cage. Then she closed the door, locked the cage and turned to wash her hands at the sink. As soon as she turned away Kim rushed over to She-Go. The villainess was panting and her usually pale skin was tinged red. She was shuddering and tears were in her eyes. Kim reacted instinctively and hugged her.

"Ever have an all over bikini wax?" She-Go whispered. She relaxed in Kim's hug.

"The joints in the door are loose." Kim whispered. "I got them to move a bit."

"I'll see what I can do." She-Go said.

"Forget it." Kim said. "Just rest."

"I'm not your side kick princess." She-Go said and her body stiffened in Kim's grip. The familiar growl came back into her voice.

"Of course you aren't." Kim said letting her voice return to normal. She loosened her hug and backed away. But their eyes met for an instant and both of them knew that the moment had been an honest one. They weren't enemies here. There was another honest moment an instant later when Amy unlocked the door and her hand closed around Kim's body.

"Kim!" She-Go cried as Kim was lifted up and out of the cage. Kim felt her stomach drop with fear as Amy carried her over to the table. She didn't have any tape to tear off of her body.

Monique watched as Bonnie pulled herself up onto the table. Bonnie's breasts were rounder and slightly larger than Monique and she was a little taller. Her nipples were a dull beige and small. The hair between her legs was a perfectly shaped 'V'. Her brown hair framed a face that was beautiful but there was hard edge to her features that Kim didn't have. Maybe it was that or simply the circumstances but Monique felt none of the lust that she had felt for Kim.

"Where's Kim?" Bonnie demanded. "I know this is her fault."

Monique was about to answer when the door to the electronics lab was pushed open and Ron walked in.

"Hey Monique have you seen..." Ron's voice trailed off as he saw the two tiny nude teenagers.

"EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" Monique and Bonnie shouted at the same time.

"Whoa!" Ron said. "Man these robots are getting really life like."

"Ron we're not robots!" Monique said.

"You're not?" Ron asked. He quickly covered his eyes with his hand.

"Don't you dare look at me looser!" Bonnie shouted.

"Ron get us something to wear!" Monique pleaded.

"Rufus," Ron snapped. "fashion emergency!"

The mole rate poked his head out of Ron's pocket and his eyes went wide at the sight of the two tiny humans. Monique imagined it was quite a shock for him to look at humans that were only a little taller than he was. Rufus dove back into Ron's pocket and came out with a handkerchief. Jumping to the table he handed it to Monique.

"What about me you hairless freak?" Bonnie demanded.

Rufus gave her a dark look and then scurried across the table. Grabbing one of the diapers from the baby machine he unfolded it and handed it to her.

"Fine." Bonnie said taking the cloth.

"Ok Ron you can look now." Monique said.

"How'd this happen?" Ron asked dropping his hand.

"It's Kim's fault." Bonnie said. "I don't know how but it's her fault and she's going to pay."

Ron reached into Kim's backpack and took out the Kim-municator. Wade was still on the screen.

"I've scanned them both but I can't find out what happened." Wade said.

"You scanned me?" Bonnie demanded. "What do you mean you scanned me? Did you see me naked you little geek?"

"Hey come down off attitude mountain Bon-Bon." Monique snapped. "We're going to need help if we don't wanna end up like this for life."

"Don't order me around." Bonnie snapped. "You wanna-be sidekick!"

"Uh, ladies?" Ron asked.

"At least I'm Kim's friend." Monique said. "You're just part of the squad."

With a growl Bonnie attacked her.

"Um… Monique? Um… Bonnie?" Ron stuttered as the two tiny teenagers started to wrestle. He put the Kim-municator down and started to reach for them and then stopped. To stop the battle he'd have to put his hands into some interesting places. Ron could feel his pants getting tight, his stomach dropping and his mouth going dry. Monique and Bonnie had forgotten about him and were wrestling furiously. As they rolled over their makeshift clothing fell off and Ron felt the temperature in the room start to climb. Funny he'd never felt like this when Kim and She-Go battled.

As much of a gentlemen as he was Ron couldn't tear his eyes off of the battle. But he couldn't reach down and separate them without putting his hands on their tiny nude bodies. Ron looked at Rufus and the mole rat shrugged.

Ron started to reach for them, stopped and then simply stood and watched. Maybe it'd be better to let them sort it out themselves. The silence from the Kim-municator told him that Wade agreed.

She-Go felt fear and rage compete in her as Kim was lifted out of the cage. Her skin still stung from where Amy had pulled the tape off of her tiny body. Memories from when she had been a heroine were coming back to She-Go. She remembered the seemingly endless times she had spent held captive by villains.

And now here I am right back where I started, She-Go thought standing up. I hate irony. She-Go looked at the cage door and spotted the weak joint. Kim had managed to force the bars about a millimeter apart.

"Good idea Kimmy." She-Go whispered. "But what happens when we get out?"

She-Go concentrated but her powers were still gone. Either they didn't work when she was tiny or the shrinking had somehow nullified them. Still if Kim could bend bars so could she.

Kim's scream turned into a gurgling sound and She-Go whirled. Amy had taped Kim down onto a pan, spread her arms and legs and tail out and was looking at her with a magnifying glass. In her other hand was a plastic probe and she was forcing it into Kim's mouth.

"Mousie teeth too." Amy said. "Still have your tonsils." Amy put down the probe and picked up a needle. Kim screamed as the needle was pushed into her mouth. She-Go stood frozen as Kim was examined. Amy pulled out the needle and there was a tiny drop of blood on it. She took a microscope slide and put the blood onto it.

"Just a little nick dearie." Amy said turning back to Kim. "I have just got to have those samples."

Kim growled at her but clamped her mouth shut. Amy picked up the magnifying glass and a plastic probe. She pressed the probe against Kim's vagina and Kim's deep intake of breath and slight whimper hit She-Go like an electric charge. She saw a tear at the corner of Kim's eye.

Anger soared through She-Go. It was a blind rage that she hadn't felt for years. Suddenly the familiar rush of power was there and she could feel her fist grow warm with the energy plasma. But even in her rage She-Go paused to think. She could melt the bars but what then? At her size DN-Amy wouldn't even notice She-Go's energy blast. No, there had to be something more.

Kim screamed again as Amy probed deeper and She-Go looked around desperately. She saw an electrical outlet in the wall and fired everything she had at it. The outlet erupted into flames and alarms started to go off.

Monique and Bonnie finally realized that they were wrestling naked and that Ron and Wade were watching. Breaking apart they both grabbed their makeshift clothing and covered themselves. For a few minutes they all stood silently. Then Ron spoke.

"So… Anyone seen Kim?"

Breathlessly Monique told them what had happened.

"I don't get it." Wade said. "I scanned Kim twice and nothing showed up."

"Well if Kim's with She-Go I don't think they'll stay in a cage for too long." Monique said.

"Wade do you have a list of DN-Amy's lairs?" Ron asked.

"Yea, but it'll take a while to see if any of them are active." Wade said. "I'll get started."

"Hello." Bonnie whined. "What about us?"

"Maybe if I scan you two I can find a common link." Wade suggested.

"You already scanned us." Monique said.

"I can use the higher resolution scanner in Kim's room." Wade said.

"Ok, I'll take Monique and Bonnie to Kim's house." Ron said.

"How are we going to get there?" Bonnie demanded. "I'm not going to be seen in public like this."

"Ta-da." Rufus said pointing to Ron's pocket.

"There's plently of room." Ron said.

"No way!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"It's not the best way to travel." Monique said.

"Well I'm not going." Bonnie said.

Monique started to say something to Ron and then it hit her. She was small, Ron was tall. Images of a naked Ron hit Monique's mind.

"On the other hand maybe it'd be better if you just carried us." Monique said but almost bit off the words a second later. She longed to rest in the palm of his hand but he was Kim's boyfriend. And Kim was her best friend. But really, just carrying her wasn't wrong was it?

"Ok." Ron said. He reached down and picked her up and Monique sighed in pleasure as his fingers closed around her body. She hid it as much as possible and Ron didn't seem to notice. "But it's raining outside."

Oh great, Monique thought as thoughts of a comfortable trip in his hand were washed away.

"I can use this." Ron said picking up a cardboard box. Grabbing a stack of folded up diapers he put them into the bottom of the box and then set Monique down on top of them. A moment later and a struggling Bonnie was placed beside her.

"Ok. Fine." Bonnie said.

"I'll let you know when we get there." Ron said closing the box.

"Could this get any worse?" Bonnie demanded.

Monique didn't answer, the question didn't really call for an answer. Her body still felt the strength and the warmth of Ron's fingers. He'd pick her up again, but was that all he'd do? It both was and it wasn't all that she wanted him to do.

Monique sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. On the one hand she wanted to be with Ron, with giant Ron anyway. When they were the same size he was a loveable goof ball, but as a giant…

Stop it! Monique scolded herself as her body started to become arouse. He's Kim's boyfriend.

But thoughts of a small Kim only turned her on more. Monique sat still and tried to control her fantasies.

The alarms sounded and the ship bucked and heaved. DN-Amy screamed and scrambled out of the room. She-Go was thrown against the bars and then the cage slid off of the table and sailed across the room. It hit the wall hard and She-Go was almost too stunned to notice when it hit the floor. She lay there dazed for a few minutes as the alarms continued to sound. The lights went out and dim red emergency lights came on.

"She-Go?" Kim's voice called.

She-Go looked up to see Kim at the door to the cage. True to her heroine form she was slowly forcing the door open.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked.

That was true concern in her voice. She-Go wasn't surprised. Kim was one of the good guys after all.

"I've had better days." She-Go said getting up and climbing over to the door. She tried to use her powers but they were dormant once again.

"Come on and help me." Kim ordered. "We've got to get out of here."

She-Go took hold of the door and slowly they forced it open.

"Any idea where we are?" She-Go asked.

"None." Kim said. "Any idea what happened to the ship?"

"Nope." She-Go lied.

The ship heaved beneath them again.

"Come on." Kim said running toward the door. Luckily Amy had left it open.

"Right behind you princess…" She-Go said but then her voice broke. Pain hit her and She-Go doubled over.

"She-Go?" Kim's shouted question was filled with worry.

She-Go felt the pain hit her body all at once. Her vision blurred and suddenly she couldn't hear anything but her own heartbeat. But as quickly as it all happened it stopped.

She-Go opened her eyes and saw that the room was smaller. Or rather she was taller. At her feet Kim stood looking up at her.

"Well that is just not fair!" Kim snapped. "What's going on with us?"

"Beat's me Princess." She-Go said reaching down and picking Kim up. Even with everything going on at that moment She-Go felt a fantastic thrill to have a small mouse-Kim in her hand. "But that's not priority one here."

"You're right." Kim said as more explosions and tremors shook the ship. "We gotta get out of here."

She-Go ran out into the corridor and looked around. Smoke was filling the corridor and the ship was bucking and heaving, making it almost impossible to walk. She-Go hugged Kim to her chest and made her way through the smoke. A red light caught her attention and she made her way over to it. A half-opened door led to a small hanger bay. Amy's hover car was gone. She-Go made her way over to a set of lockers set against the wall.

"Any parachutes?" Kim asked guessing what she was looking for.

"Yea, just no clothes." She-Go said holding up a chute. She-Go put Kim onto her head and started to struggle into the parachute. "I hate nude skydiving."

"You've done this before?" Kim asked.

"Don't ask." She-Go said buckling the suit. She hit a button on the wall and the hangar door opened. It was night outside and the air howled around them. Kim dug into to She-Go's black hair and She-Go didn't mind the pain at all.

"Hang on tight princess!" She-Go shouted as she jumped out of the ship and into the night sky.

…To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Possible

In

Moon Shrink

Part 4

"The Detour"

Guest Staring

Sheila Blackstar

And

Princess Kimski

Kim usually loved free fall. It was the best part of skydiving. Flying through the air, feeling the wind and being able to control her fall was a thrill that was hard to beat. But she had never sky dived in the nude and never when she was only about twelve inches tall. And part mouse. In one sense it was even more thrilling. Kim's mouse ears read the wind like a book, telling her how high she and She-Go were and what the temperature was. Her mouse nose (Kim refused to call it a snout, even though it projected a short distance from her face) told her that they were over the ocean, that there was no chance of rain and that She-Go's perfume smelled wonderful.

Kim did her best to ignore that last part. It was bad enough that she was completely dependent upon She-Go for safety. Kim had settled in just behind She-Go's right ear, digging her hands and feet into the raven dark hair of the villainess. The hair whipped around her and Kim could only guess at what She-Go was thinking. They were both thrill seekers, both used to doing crazy stunts; but jumping nude out of an exploding aircraft in the middle of the night was pushing it.

No, not the middle of the night. Kim saw a streak of violet on the horizon and realized it was nearly dawn.

"I'm going to pull the chute!" She-Go shouted. "Hang on princess!"

Kim held on tightly and her tail wrapped itself into She-Go's hair. The sudden stop and reverse in direction still hit her hard. Kim was torn away from She-Go's body and she took the hairs that she was holding onto with her. The air seemed to shimmer and bend around them. Suddenly Kim's mouse senses told her a thousand new things. The sensations and images came too quickly and Kim blacked out.

Kimski wanted to growl at the readings that her console was giving her but she knew it wouldn't do any good. The _O.S.S. Draken_ bucked and heaved underneath her as the pursuing pirates continued to fire.

"You just had to win didn't you." Kimski growled sparing a glance at Sheila. Her lovers dark green eyes flashed as she looked back at Kimski. She had shrugged a loose black and green robe over her semi-nude body just as Kimski had blasted them out of the pirates stronghold. Now she sat in the pilots seat while Kimski sat in her tiny co-pilots seat. Sheila was about five feet tall, Kimski was a little over a foot tall. They both had green eyes but Sheila's eyes were a wide, wild sort of green. The robe had parted and showed Kimski most of Sheila's body. It was distracting even in these circumstances. Kimski was wearing a pair of black pants with a green top. She had tied her long red hair back to keep it out of her eyes.

"I play to win princess." Sheila said with a smile and a slight toss of her long black hair.

Kimski bit back her frustration and went back to trying to keep the engines on line. Her console lit up like a nebula as the attack continued.

"I knew she'd do something like that." Draken said. The monitor between Kimski's and Sheila's seat came to live showing the blue skinned male avatar of the ships A.I. "All she had to do was play him to a draw. But did either of you listen to me? No, you never listen to me."

"Shut up and scramble the guidance systems on those missiles that are heading toward us." Sheila snapped.

"Ah!" Draken screamed and the screen went blank.

"We were in the clear!" Kimski complained. "I had the jewels and..."

"We were playing strip poker and I was down to a bra!" Sheila said. "And he was cheating! You know what happens when someone like me looses to golian low borns at strip poker?"

"We were crazy to do this anyway." Draken said appearing on the screen.

"Shut up!" Sheila and Kimski growled at him.

The ship seemed to twist for a moment as another shot got through their shields. Kimski did growl now as red light came on.

"The crystalic synchronizer has been damaged!" Kimski exclaimed. She unbuckled herself from her chair. "I'll have to go down to the engine room and manually synchronize the crystals."

"What about the hyperdrive?" Sheila demanded.

"I can give us a couple of lightyears." Kimski said looking at her console. "Why?"

"We need a planet to hide on and ones close."

"Tell me you are not taking us to Bermuda!" Draken pleaded.

"Hey your a science ship remember?" Sheila said with a smile on her face. "Think of it as a chance to study unstable dimensional fields."

Kimski didn't bother to argue. She knew that tone of voice and that look on Sheila's face far too well. Her lover had an addiction to danger and excitement, the more the better. She didn't so much live on the edge as she hugged it every chance she got. Taking the _O.S.S. Draken_ to hide on a planet full of unstable dimensional portals to avoid a hoard of angry pirates was just the sort of thing that Sheila loved to do.

Kimski jumped into the travel tube and let the artificial gravity take her toward the engine room. She hoped that she could keep them in one piece long enough to satisfy Sheila's love of danger. Privately it was a love that Kimski found had grown in her as her love for Sheila had grown. Shared insanity, she sometimes thought.

Born a princess and raised in a life devoid of danger and excitement, Kimski had never realized how bored she was until her throne had been stolen and she had been cursed. Now even though they searched for the fabled Truth Stone to win back her throne Kimski admitted to herself that she really didn't want to rule again. If she did she'd have to wear formal gowns again and Kimski had grown used to her short skirts and halter tops. She was wearing the green skirt and black top now, Sheila's favorite. Not that she was going to let that witch Bonnie hold onto the thrown a second later than she could.

The travel tube dropped her into the engine room and Kimski ran over to the control console. The _O.S.S. Draken_ had been a science vessel before it was converted (under protest) to a cargo carrier. The instruments were more sensitive than the standard freight hauler. That gave her more options for fine tuning but often made the ship a bit less sturdy in a firefight. Kimski worked the controls as quickly as she could and for one of the few times wished that it was her mouse-time; a tail would come in handy right now. Either that or another set of arms.

Green lights flashed on the console and Kimski hit the intercom.

"Nominal systems restored!" Kimski shouted. "Go for ftl!"

"Wait!" Draken screamed. "The co-ordinates aren't..."

"Fire in the hole!" Sheila shouted with joy as she plunged the ship into hyperspace.

She-Go saw Kim's small body flash by her and didn't even think as her hand reached out and caught the tiny teenager. But to do that she had to let go of one of the control pulleys for the chute and suddenly they were out of control. She-Go was struggling to get the pulley back when the air around them exploded with energy and fury. Instead of floating in the near-dark of dawn on a calm day they were floating in a violent storm in mid-afternoon. She-Go had only a few moments to take that in when what looked like a giant soda bottle shimmered into being and headed straight for them.

She-Go grabbed the cords and cut away her chute. Instantly the storm had carried it away and she was in free fall. She used her arms and legs to veer away from the ship, but at the last moment the ship turned toward them. She-Go managed to use an air current to climb just before the ship slammed into her.

Only instinct saved them. The moment that she felt the ship slam into her She-Go used her power to claw a hold into the ships hull. The impact knocked the breath out of her but She-Go held on. She lay against the ship holding onto the hull with one hand and tried to get her breath back. A look at her hand showed She-Go that Kim was still with her; unconscious but still with her. The raw cold rain hammered away at her nude body.

Suddenly another ship appeared. This one was shaped like a wedge and bolts of energy shot from it. One of them came close enough to turn the rain to steam and She-Go felt the heat.

"Come on princess let's get out of the rain." She-Go growled and used her free hand to claw her way into the ship.

"We've got a hull breach!" Kimski shouted as she desperately tried to keep the engines going.

"The pirates are still with us!" Draken's electronic voice was filled with fear.

"What the devil did you do to Two-Head-One-Eye?" Kimski muttered as she diverted more power to the shields.

"I heard that." Sheila snapped.

"Well what did you do?" Kimski asked.

"I just…"

The ship trembled cutting off her words.

"They've got a boarding party on our hull!" Draken shouted. "Section 3!"

"Take over!" Sheila shouted and cut the intercom.

Kimski concentrated on keeping the engines going. She could fight if she had to, but a foot tall Middleton princess wasn't as effective against pirates as a five foot tall Golian noblewoman. She had to hope that Sheila could fight the pirates, Draken could fly the ship and that she could keep the engines going.

"What the heck, it beats a royal dinner any day." Kimski muttered as she manipulated the controls.

She-Go stood up and tried to get her bearings. She was in a ship but it didn't feel like any plane she'd ever been on. The walls were made of some gray type of metal that she'd never seen and the lights set into the ceiling were paper thin. But in some ways the ship was like many other ships. There were packages and crates scattered around the corridor and the place needed cleaning. One of the crates had fallen open and a bunch of green and black coveralls had fallen out. Puzzled but grateful She-Go pulled off the remains of her parachute harness and put one on. It was as zipper down the front wide collar suit with a black belt with a star symbol on the belt buckle. She zipped it up and wondered if there was a similar small size for Kim.

Not that it isn't really cool to have tiny nude Kim around, She-Go thought. She reached into her pockets and wondered if they were large enough for Kim to ride in."

"Pirates have boarded!" Dr. Draken's panicked voiced echoed in the corridor. "Section 3!"

"Dr. Draken?" She-Go asked looking around. "Pirates?"

"There's the wench!"

She-Go turned and saw three men headed toward her. Well they weren't men exactly. One was a tall thin man with two heads with one eye set into the middle of each head, the next was a snake with arms and the third was a large blob of green goo. They all wore long coats, black tri-corner hats and the blob wore an eye patch. Instinct over-rode puzzlement. She-Go put Kim down on a crate, ignited her powers and charged at them.

"Surrender to Captain Thoe Sheila!" The creature with two heads shouted.

She-Go's answer was to kick him in the chest.

Sheila rounded a corner and stopped dead, for once completely stunned. Down the corridor a woman who looked just like her was fighting Captain Thoe and his pirates. She was doing well too. Sheila was debating whether to help or not when she saw an unconscious nude Kimski laying on a crate. Creeping forward Sheila picked her up. Just then her double looked back and saw them.

"Hey what?!" They said together.

Everyone stopped and looked at each other confused.

"There's another boarding ship on us!" Draken screamed. "Pirates in the engine room!"

"Get them!" Thoe shouted.

The pirates closed on her double and Sheila was about to join in when Draken's panicked voice sounded through the ship again.

"Star Command Cruiser off the port bow!"

Keeping hold of Kimski Sheila ran back toward the flight deck. She loved danger but pirates and star command and doppelgangers together were too much even for her. The double was on her own.

Kimsky had finally managed to stabilize the crystalic reactor when the pirates came charging into the engine room. Three of them led by the dogman Killigan.

"Get the lass!" Kiligan shouted pointing his paw at her.

Kimsky set as many of the controls to automatic as she could and turned to face them. Leaping into the air she reached out with her mind and grabbed a welding laser from the wall. It was heavy but manageable and Kimsky telekinetically threw it at the men. They dodged and Kimsky picked off one of them with her blaster. She was heading toward the travel tube when Kiligan threw a small white ball in her path. It exploded with gas and one whiff was enough to put her to sleep.

Sheila put Kimsky into her seat and strapped her down. Then she sat down and grabbed the controls.

"Attention _O.S.S. Draken_ this is Buzz Lightyear of Star Command." The voice was as pompous and attractive as ever. Sheila didn't need a video link to see the lantern jawed ranger's face. "Heave to and prepare to be boarded."

"Heave this!" Sheila growled shoving the throttle forward. The ship surged beneath her as the engines poured out power.

"The pirates have Sheila and Kimski and they're leaving!" Draken said appearing on the screen. He looked Sheila. "What? Who? How?"  
"Figure it out later!" Sheila growled.

Just then the ship rumbled and Sheila felt the acceleration slack.

"Engines are hit!" Draken screamed.

Sheila tried everything she could but there was no way to get any more speed out of the ship.

"Look out!" Draken screamed as a mountain appeared in front of them.

Sheila nearly twisted the ship in half as she skimmed the top of the mountain but that was all the engines had left. Most of the controls went dark and the ship started to drop.

"We're doomed!" Draken whined. "Doomed! After all my years of dedication to science! It's not fair! I should have been honored, my systems put into a new ship..."

Sheila ignored him and concentrated on getting the ship down in one piece. The _Draken_ wasn't really great at gliding but the ship itself was well shaped for a crash. If she could just... There. A long river. Sheila used what was left of the power to push the ship over it and then cut all of the power. The _Draken_ fell out of the sky like a stone and Sheila's head hit the control panel when they hit the water. After that she had no idea what happened.

Kimski woke up slowly. Sleeping gas was like that; it left you feeling as if you'd stayed up all night drinking. It also left your muscles sore and stiff. She listened before she moved and heard only the soft rumble of an engine and someone breathing. She wasn't on the _Draken_ anymore. That meant she was on the pirates ship.

Kimski opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the floor in a cell. Strong inch thick bars were on one side. The other four sides were solid metal walls. Thinner bars were weaved into the thicker ones making escape impossible that way. She could feel the hum of an energy field. It gave her a slight headache and made any use of her mental powers impossible. The cell had one bunk and a sink and a toilet. None of them were her size of course. Since she had started traveling the galaxy Kimski had found that very few races were as small as Middleton's were. It was something she had gotten used to but never liked.

On the bunk Sheila moaned and Kimski climbed up the bunk leg to her. There was something different about her but Kimski couldn't tell exactly what it was. But the moment the woman opened her eyes Kimski knew who it wasn't.

"Who are you?" Kimski asked backing away from her. Not for the first time did Kimski feel her size was a curse. She was in a small cell with no where to run. And before her was a bleary-eyed duplicate of Sheila. Could this be some sort of pirate trick?

"Lost your memory Kim?" The woman asked sitting up. She looked around. "Great another cell. Where are we?"

"Who are you?" Kimski demanded again looking closely at her. It certainly looked like Sheila. She had the same lithe figure and light almost-green skin, the same dark hair and eyes with the sharp nose that Kimski thought was cute. But she was wearing one of the Star Command jump suits that they had stolen and Sheila had sworn never to wear a Star Command uniform again. And more importantly there was no ring on her finger.

"It's me Kimmie." The woman said standing up and going over to the bars. "She-Go."

"My name is Kimski." Kimski said. "And you and I have never met."

"Did you get hit on the head?" She-Go asked turning and bending down so that they were face to face. She looked closely at Kimski and after a moment her eyes widened. Reaching over she parted Kimski's hair revealing the sharply pointed ears that had been with Kimski ever since she had reached maturity. Kimski was careful not to move despite her fear.

"You're not Kim Possible!" She-Go said astonished.

"I am Kimski, Princess of the Star Kingdom of Middleton." Kimski said. "Who are you and where is my wife?"

"Wife?" She-Go demanded.

"Yes." Kimski said. She could tell that the woman's confusion was genuine. "Do you not see this?" Kimski pointed to the silver torque around her neck. "My wife Sheila wears a ring to match this collar. She looks exactly like you. Have you seen her? How did you get here?"

"I… I…" She-Go stuttered for a moment and then fell back. "I think I'm missing pages from my script!"

Kim woke up quickly. Passing out in the midst of danger always made her do that. Her last clear memories were of her and She-Go jumping out of the burning wreck of DN-Amy's ship. Now where were they?

For once Kim was grateful for her mouse body. She reached out with her knew senses and drew a mental picture of her environment. She was in a small room. There was humming all around her and the room was vibrating slightly. That meant that they were in a ship. But the smells that her nose picked up weren't the normal smells of a ship. There was oil, but oil that smelled clean somehow. The air was also impossibly clean.

Kim opened her eyes. She was in a cell and standing on the other side of the bars was a giant red monster wearing some sort of white and silver armor.

"EEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed bolting upright. Behind the monster was a slim woman with blue skin and red hair. She was wearing the same sort of armor.

"Kimski!" She-Go shouted grabbing Kim and holding her. She started to stroke Kim's head softly. "It's ok lover."

Lover? Kim thought.

"Satisfied now pervert?" She-Go demanded angrily. "Staring at my naked wife make you happy?"

Wife? Kim thought.

"I wasn't staring!" The red monster said in a surprisingly soft and offended voice. "She moaned and I looked, she's not naked either, she's got all that fur."

Which was true but not really helpful. Kim shrank further into She-Go's hands to cover her nudity. The monster had a wide domed head, small ears and a large mouth. The rest of him was like that as well; bulky.

"Well get a handkerchief or something." She-Go said. "She's a princess!" She pulled open her loose robe for a moment exposing a red bra. A pair of glowing green manacles held her wrist together. "Unless you want to see us both naked."

"Here." The woman with the blue skin said as the red giant recoiled. Kim could have sworn he was blushing. The woman with red hair had wide blue eyes. Her face was heart shaped and her bearing spoke of authority and satisfaction. She passed a small box through the bars. "Standard issue Star Command prison suit."

"Standard issue." She-Go sniffed taking the box. She put Kim on the bunk with the box and blocked them from view. "She's a princess you know."

"No she isn't." A new voice said. This one was male and Kim blushed even though he couldn't see her. She scrambled over to the box and opened it. Inside was a small orange jumpsuit with a pair of darker orange boots. She struggled into it and was astonished when the suit created an opening for her tail. As she put it on the suit adjusted to her size. While she was getting into it the rest of them kept talking.

"She's a princess Lightyear." She-Go said. "I don't care what that witch Bonnie says."

"Queen Bonnie is the rightful ruler of Middleton." The man said. Kim guessed his name was Lightyear. "And has the records to back it up."

"Faked records." She-Go snapped.

"It doesn't matter." The woman said. Kim was sure that she detected satisfaction in the woman's voice. "You're both guilty of theft, fraud, stealing a space ship..."

"What condition is the _Draken_ in?" She-Go demanded. "Are you towing him?"

"We left your ship on Bermuda." Lightyear said. "The rightful tangean owner will be sending a salvage ship to collect it."

"That ship is ours!" She-Go growled. "It's even on the hull: O.S.S. as in 'Our Space Ship'!"

"That ship was the property of the Tangean Science Academy." The woman said.

"They were throwing it away!" She-Go protested.

But she wasn't She-Go. Kim suddenly realized that. There was no taste of She-Go's perfume in the air. And there was something different about this woman. She was a little younger than She-Go, a bit more… honest? Kim heard a sincerity in her voice that she had seldom heard from She-Go.

"Excuse me?" Kim asked coming out from behind her. "I know this is going to sound a little strange, but could someone please tell me what's going on?"

"We've been captured Kimski." The woman said. "Course they had to let the pirates soften us up first."

"Kimski?" Kim echoed.

"Star Command has a set of rules for pursuit." Lightyear said. He was a short broad man with a large chin and blue eyes.

"That's right." The red monster said with a note of pride in his voice. "Page 3650, section 5, subsection 10, paragraph 8:'Rescue first.' We didn't know if you were ok or not until we got into your ship and by then the pirates were gone."

"Section 6." Sheila said and Kim recognized the taunting tone in her voice.

"5." The red monster said hotly.

"At ease Booster." Lightyear said. He turned a disapproving eye on Sheila. Amazingly enough Kim recognized the look, she'd given it herself many times to She-Go.

"You were hot rodding through forbidden space Sheila." Lightyear said.

"K&S Moving goes anywhere Buzz." Sheila said smiling. "Look at the hull, it's under the name _O.S.S. Draken_."

"Wait." Kim said. "Wait a minute. Please!"

"What's wrong?" Sheila asked with her voice full of concern. "What happened to you anyway? I thought you were in the engine room and I turn around and your out cold while some woman who looks like me is battling the pirates."

"She-Go." Kim said. But if she was She-Go… Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Sheila asked. She held up her right hand and a silver band glinted on her index finger. "I'm Sheila. Your wife remember?"

Kim's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"My what!?"

"Technically Trade World marriages aren't recognized by the Galactic Alliance." Lightyear said.

"Yea neither is common sense." Sheila said.

"Trade World?" Kim asked.

"The old amnesia ploy." The blue woman said. "Nice try Kimski."

"I don't have amnesia and my name isn't Kimski. It's Kim Possible. Kimberly Anne Possible!"

"XR do a medical scan." Buzz said.

Kim watched as what she had thought was part of the ship began to move. The thing was about two feet tall, with a domed glass top and inside the top was a cylinder with eyes, a nose and a mouth. He rolled toward the bars on two short legs with motorized treads. His(?) chest opened and a scanner on a stick came out of him. Kim stood still as the scanner light moved up and down her.

"Nope, no medical problems." XR said. "A little dandruff though. She's got some strange energy around her body."

"I thought you'd come up with something better." The blue woman said. "Your cons are getting stale Kimski."

"Still mad because we sold your father that fake solar system Mira?" Sheila asked.

Mira eyes narrowed.

"It wasn't fake." Booster said. "It just didn't belong to you."

"Technically it didn't belong to anyone." XR said. "Not after it fell into that black hole anyway."

"Ten million galactic uni-bucks." Mira said with a rising tone of voice. "Half the planets treasury plus the loot you hauled away from the palace in your stolen ship!"

"Yea well we didn't get half the money anyway thanks to some trigger happy rangers." Sheila said. "We barely broke even on that con." Again Kim recognized the tone in her voice. This woman wasn't She-Go but they had more in common than their looks. Sheila smiled and Kim recognized the smug pleasure she took from needling the blue woman. "Besides aren't tangeans sooooo much better than the rest of us? How could we cheat superior beings?"

Mira growled but Buzz held her back.

"Alright that's enough. We'll be at Star Command in two days."

"You're going to spend a long time in prison." Mira said with a smug look on her face.

"Like I haven't heard that before." Sheila said indifferently studying her nails.

"You're also a deserter from Star Command." Lightyear said.

"I didn't desert Buzz." Sheila said. She smiled sweetly at Mira. "I just didn't want to be part of the threesome with you and Mira." She smiled at Booster. "But him I wouldn't mind."

Was it possible for a giant red monster to blush? Kim wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it.

"Why you..." Mira growled and started toward the bars but Buzz held her back again.

"At ease Mira." Buzz said. "Let's leave these two alone so that they can get used to the bars."

Mira turned and stomped away and the rest of them followed. The outside of the cell led to a short corridor with a door that slid open and shut into the wall. As soon as they were gone Sheila turned to Kim.

"Ok, who are you really? Some sort of glopian shape shifter?"

"No!" Kim said. "My names Kim Possible. I don't know how I got here, I don't know who you are, I don't even know where here is!"

Sheila leaned back on the bunk and folded her arms.

"Well I don't know the rest of it. But you were on my ship the _OSS Draken_, we were running from golian Space pirates, somehow you and your friend ended up on my ship. But we crashed, and now we're in the brig on Star Command Cruiser 42 on our way to prison. Help you out any?"

"A little." Kim said sitting down. "The last thing I remember was She-Go and I jumping out of DN-Amy's ship. I don't know what to do now. They'll never believe my story." Kim looked at here. "How do you know I'm not Kimski?"

"I know my wife Kim." Sheila said. "You look like Kimski when she's a were-mouse, but you ain't her."

"So where is she?" Kim asked. "And She-Go?"

"Either they're on the _Draken_ trying to fix the old blowhard or the pirates have them." Sheila said.

"We have to rescue them then." Kim said. "Aren't these space rangers like police? Can't they help us?"

"They're helping us to prison." Sheila said picking her up. She started to stroke Kim's head. "In case you hadn't noticed Buzz, Mira and I have some history. Take a deep breath though little gal, I got some thoughts on how to get us out of here."

For a moment Kim let herself be comforted. The woman knew where to touch her, the head stroking was the same as a full body massage. For a moment Kim wanted nothing more than to settle in and let Sheila take all of her worries away.

But only for a moment. Kim stiffened and stood up in Sheila's hand.

"Ok, that was nice but we have work to do. If She-Go was on your ship we have to get back to it."

Sheila smiled and put Kim down.

"Ever escape from jail before?" She asked.

"Ok, so let me get this straight." She-Go said. She was sitting on her bunk and Kimski was sitting on her lap. "You're a royal princess who got her throne stolen, you and this Sheila travel the galaxy in some stolen space ship looking for the legendary Truth Stone and right now we've been captured by pirates and are on our way to Sheila's home world?"

"Yes." Kimski said. "And your story is?"

"Not as good as yours." She-Go said. "Back on Earth Kim's the good gal, I'm the bad gal but we both got stuck on DN-Amy's ship and she experimented on us. The last thing I knew we were on Earth, jumping out of DN-Amy's ship. There was a storm and bam your ship appeared in the sky and hit us."

"Well obviously we are dealing with a parallel universe situation." Kimski said. "Possibly with some time travel elements. The names 'Kim' and 'She-Go' are mentioned in both Golias and Middletons planetary legends. When we took the _Draken_ into ftl before it was ready and too Bermuda we must have crossed a time/space vortex."

"Bermuda?" She-Go asked.

"A planet in the Pacific nebula." Kimski said. "The people who lived there killed their own civilization by experimenting with space and time. A great place to hide if you have a pilot who can avoid the time/space anomalies. Sheila must have been having too much fun to be careful."

"Ok, so I'm in some crazy alternate world." She-Go said. "How do I get back?"

"We'll have to escape, get back to the Draken, find your friend and find the co-ordinates of the anomalies." Kimski said. "I should be able to calculate the proper energy settings and send you back to your world. The mathematics are rather simple for someone of my superior capabilities."

"Ok." She-Go said, noting the differences. Kim was a lot more modest and she wasn't the whiz at math this little princess was. She-Go was looking forward to when the two of them met. She looked around the cell. "Escape first."

"That will not be easy."

"Wanna bet?" She-Go put Kimski down and ignited a plasma bolt in her hand. She launched it at the bars of the cell.

"No!" Kimski shouted.

The bolt hit an energy field and rebounded. For the next few minutes She-Go and Kimski were forced to dodge it as the bolt ricocheted around the cell, finally detonating in the sink.

"You could have warned me." She-Go said getting up.

"You may not be Sheila but you are much alike. If it were that easy I would have used my powers already." Kimski said. "Don't you think that golian pirates would be able to contain a golian noblewoman?"

"Well yea I'd think that if I'd ever heard of golian's before!" She-Go growled.

"If you are not golian why do you have the powers of a golian noblewoman?" Kimski demanded. "What are you on your world?"

"I...?" She-Go stopped and thought. Suddenly a few things became clear. "Do golian guys have any power?" She-Go asked. "Can they shrink, or make copies of themselves or get really strong?"

"Only the witches and warlocks of Golias High Clans have such powers." Kimski said. "Noblewomen such as Sheila. Who are you that you have them?"

"Huh, well that's a good question cupcake." She-Go said. She cast her mind back to the meteor that had crashed into the tree house and given Go Family their powers. They'd never figured out where it came from. Could it have come from this universe?

"I am not a cupcake." Kimski said.

"Yea I know cupcake." She-Go said absently running her mind through the possibilities.

"Listen to me!" Kimski said stomping her foot. "I am Princess Kimski of Middleton!"

"Yea, right princess." She-Go said picking her up. Kimski struggled but She-Go held her firmly. "But I'm the tall one here. So if you want out we better start working together. Tell me what you know about these pirate guys. And what sort of powers do you have?"

Kimski stopped struggling and settled into She-Go's hand. A thrill went through the villainess body as Kimski stopped struggling.

Could I do this with Kim, She-Go wondered. She wondered how Kimski and Sheila had met, how their relationship developed. Right now she'd pay good money to find out. From the sound of it Kimski had been honest royalty. How had Sheila changed that? Could it work with Kim?

"I can move things with my mind, but the energy field in this cell prevents that. The captain of the ship is Thoe the Cheater, he has two heads and one eye, hence the name. Sheila and I stole, or tried to steal, the crown jewels of Latveria from him after he stole them from the Latverian embassy on Capitol Planet."

"Stealing from pirates?" She-Go smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"Yes, it would have been if Sheila hadn't challenged the captain to a game of strip poker. Lesser golians lust after pure born golians with a passion, he could not resist the challenge." Kimski said. She sighed. "How she ever expected him not to cheat I don't know. She can be so foolish sometimes."

"Didn't she cheat back?" She-Go asked.

"Of course she did, Sheila's never played a straight game of poker in her life. But he's a better cheater." Kimski replied. "Once she realized that Sheila just beat him and his men up and blew up his house."

She-Go smiled.

"Of course I had to do the hard thieving work." Kimski said. She folded her arms. "I always have to do the hard work. It took hours to work my way into his ships vault and..."

She-Go laughed. It may have been a different universe but Kim Possible was still Kim Possible, princess Kimski or not. But at least this one didn't have as much moral fiber as her Kimmie.

"Where are the jewels now?" She-Go asked.

"On the _Draken_ safely hidden." Kimski said.

"Strip poker huh?" She-Go asked as a plan began to form in her head. But before she could go any further She-Go felt her body stiffen. Then it grew hot and the wind rushed into her ears and mouth. She-Go screamed as she shrank. It was harsher this time, as if her body was rebelling against the process. She blacked out as the pain increased.

"I am not going down there." Kim said looking at the toilet.

"Look you go down, take the third pipe on the left and you're into the recycling unit." Sheila said. "You break out of that and come back here and free me."

"It's a toilet." Kim insisted. "Ewwww!"

"You want to get back to Earth?" Sheila demanded.

"Look if I can just explain to the rangers…"

"Well that helps you but what about me?" Sheila said. "Besides Kimski is the brightest con artist in the star system, they'll be expecting a story from you."

"She is?" Kim asked. The thought of another Kim Possible, a dishonest one at that didn't sit well with her.

"Heck yea." Sheila said. "Kimski once sold Evil Emperor Zurg Buzz Lightyear's house! With a fake Buzz in it!"

Sheila laughed and Kim fidgeted.

"So this other me is a criminal?" Kim asked. Sheila nodded. "And you're her wife?"

Sheila smiled and held up the hand with the wedding ring on it. "Two years come next month."

"Well I'm neither." Kim said drawing herself up. "Where I come from I'm on the side of the law. Now there's got to be some difference between Kimski and I that I can use to prove I'm not her."

"Like what?" Sheila asked. "Even if I tell them you're not her they won't believe me. And Mira has a pretty good grudge against us. Tangeans don't like people from Middleton anyway, and the feuds between the royal houses goes back generations. What could you tell them?"

"I don't know." Kim said. She started to pace. Kim's mind ran through the problem again and again. But she had never been on the wrong side of the law before.

Kim was still thinking about it when the change hit her. It hit her hard. Kim's ears started to ring. Her stomach hurt and she doubled over in pain. Her nose burned and her tailed ached. But only for a moment. Kim heard a tearing sound and felt the prison jumper rip as her body grew out of it. She screamed and passed out.

Kim woke up on a cold table. She kept her eyes closed and listened to the voices.

"You know we could charge her for shredding the prison jumper too." Mira said.

"It's listed in her record." Buzz said. "The energy field in the cell blocked her telekinetic power but it wasn't designed for this."

"And she's not really handling it well." XR said. "Stress readings are off the chart. And her body doesn't seem to match the records we have on her. It's going to take time to analyze the scans."

"Keep a good record and we'll let the LGM's look at her when we get back." Buzz said.

LGM's? Kim wondered.

"Help me strap her down XR." Mira said.

Kim felt wide straps being placed on her body but didn't move. She didn't like it but for the time being she was going to have to go against the law. If growing to her full size had not convinced the rangers that she was not Kimski then nothing would.

"Power canceling field is on." Booster said. "Her mental powers won't work in here now either."

"Good." Mira said giving the strap across Kim's legs and extra tug.

Kim waited until she heard them leave and then sighed.

Ok, Kim thought. I've broken out of villain's lairs before, this should be about the same. Except that I'm in a rocket ship in an alternate universe… and instead of Ron I have an alien She-Go who's actually married to my counterpart in this universe.

Kim opened her eyes so that she could stop thinking about it all. The medical room was a small room with a single door, an isolation tank/pressure chamber and a set of scanners. Kim was strapped down to the table by thick black straps on her legs, chest and stomach. Her arms were held by her sides by straps on her wrist.

Well this could have been harder, Kim thought as she worked her wrist out of the strap. It might have been for someone else, but Kim had long ago learned the trick of making her hands almost as slim as her wrists. It helped that she was small boned. After the first one was free the second one came easily and she undid the rest of them. They had put a hospital gown over her but Kim wasn't going to be satisfied with that. She started to open cabinet doors looking for something to wear. While she was doing that the door started to open.

Oh I really don't want to do this, Kim thought as she grabbed a metal tray from a table. Mira walked in and Kim hit her on the back of the head. With a moan the blue woman fell forward and Kim caught her before she hit the floor. The woman was surprisingly light. Kim picked her up and put her onto the examining table and strapped her in.

"I'm really sorry about this." Kim said putting a strip of tape over the woman's mouth. The blue woman did not respond. Kim used a bandage to blindfold her.

Kim went back to searching. In one of the lockers she found a blue jump suit. It was two sizes too big for her but Kim put it on anyway. Rolling up the sleeves and the legs she looked out into the corridor. The corridor stretched to the left and the right. Support struts lined the walls and there were no markings anywhere.

"Where to go?" Kim whispered. She had no idea how big the ship was or in which direction the brig lay. She had to free Sheila, it was the only help she was going to get.

Kim chose to go left and after a few minutes came to a door. On the side of the door frame was a small panel with red, blue and green buttons. Kim pressed the green one and the door slid upward. Beyond it was another corridor. For the next few minutes Kim went through five more doors. She was worried that Mira would wake up and be discovered but there was nothing to do but keep moving. At the end of the sixth door Kim was relieved to find Sheila.

"Craters!" Sheila exclaimed when she saw Kim.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You're... tall!" Sheila gasped out. "I wasn't imagining it."

"Yea." Kim said opening the cell door. "This is my normal height."

"Kimski doesn't grow." Sheila said. "A foot tall **is** her normal height."

"Oh." Kim said.

Sheila shook her head and grabbed a key by the door. In a few seconds the manacles fell off of her wrists.

"Come on." She said taking Kim's hand and pulling her. "We have to get moving."

Kim followed her and they ran through a corridor, down a ladder that Kim hadn't seen and into a shuttle bay. A squat rectangular shuttle stood in the center of the bay.

"Can't this ship catch the shuttle?" Kim asked as Sheila opened the rectangular ship's door.

"Yea, but we won't be on it." Sheila said. She sat at the controls and started to tap in a sequence on the main console. "With any luck Buzzy will be chasing this thing all the way to Tradeworld before he realizes it."

"But this is the only ship here." Kim protested.

"Yea, but the lockers over their have suits." Sheila said pointing to a set of lockers at the far end of the bay. She finished typing the in the commands and leapt out of the chair. Again she took Kim's hand and pulled her along.

Kim let herself be dragged over to a set of lockers. Inside was the same sort of armored suit that the space rangers wore along with coveralls like the one she was wearing..

"Take off your suit." Sheila said throwing off her robe.

Still a little off balance Kim pulled off the extra large suit. While she did that Sheila struggled into one of the coveralls.

"Wait." Sheila said as Kim reached for one of the armored space suits. She gave a slight pull and guided Kim away from the locker. Then she turned Kim around, examining her body.

"What?" Kim asked. A chill ran over her nude body.

"Nothing." Sheila smiled. "I just wanted to see what a naked Kimski would look like full size. I've always wondered."

"What?" Kim squeaked covering herself.

"Put the suit back on." Sheila said handing it too her.

Kim blushed furiously as she put the large suit on.

"Aren't we in the middle of an escape?" Kim demanded.

Sheila laughed and reached over to her.

"Escaping's fun." Sheila said with a smile on her face. She pressed the collar of Kim's coveralls and there was a beep and then the suit shrunk to fit her. "Seeing you naked was special. After we meet up with Kimski again what do you say to some real special fun!"  
Kim blushed even more and her mouth dropped open. Was this woman really suggesting-in the middle of an escape-what it sounded like?

"We'll talk about it later." Sheila said.

Fighting down her outrage and questions Kim got into the armored suit. Just as she sealed it up the alarms sounded.

"Come on!" Sheila snapped. She led Kim over to a support strut on the wall. Then she pressed the front of Kim's suit and a glass dome snapped up around her head. "Hold on tight." Sheila said and aimed her arm at the far end of the bay. She pressed her wrist and a laser beam shot out and hit a panel that Kim hadn't noticed before. Alarms came on and the wind started to how as the shuttle bay door opened into space.

Kim held on and watched as everything not nailed down flew out the door. The shuttle moved more slowly but it moved and once it was clear Kim saw the engines light up and the shuttle zoomed away.

"Let go!" Sheila shouted.

Kim let go and felt herself carried out into space.

She-Go woke up to see a worried look on Kimski's face. Worry and something else.

"How do you feel?" Kimski asked.

"Oh fine." She-Go said sarcastically sitting up. "How tall am I now?"

"The same height as I stand." Kimski said. She studied She-Go's body intensely. "Long have I wondered what Sheila would look like if I could look at her in this way."

"Yea. Great." She-Go said. She stood up and looked around. "Well look all you want."

"I would give a sun to have Sheila stand where you stand now." Kimski said wistfully.

"What?"

"I never know if I can truly please her." Kimski said turning away. She sat on the edge of the bed. "There is so much of her; so little of me. And before me she had other lovers. Lovers that dwarfed her. I try my best but sometimes... Sometimes... And she has never failed to satisfy my body and soul..."

She-Go started to say something and then stopped as the impact of Kimski's words sunk in. She-Go's love life hadn't been extensive. Heroines didn't date much and supervillain lackey's dated less than that. But every man and woman she had ever made love to had been satisfied. She'd never had any doubts about that. What was it like to love someone and still have those doubts?

"Look cupcake." She-Go said sitting down beside her. She wished that Kim was here. Little Miss Priss would know exactly what to say. "How long have you been with Sheila?"

"Four years." Kimski said.

"She ever complain?"

"No. She wouldn't."

"Yea she would." She-Go said. "If she's like me she would. I get the feeling that she speaks her mind."

"She does." Kimski said with a slight smile.

"So if it ain't broke don't fix it." She-Go said.

"I suppose you are right." Kimski said. "But how I've longed to have our situations reversed, or to be equal. But not forever, but for a night. Sheila knows my body more than I do and her hands and fingers play over me and..."

"Good, now lets figure a way out of here." She-Go said standing up. Kimski's words were turning her on and now was not the time for it.

"Not that our passion can not out do the stars." Kimski said ignoring the hint. "But for the longest time Sheila and I have wondered what it would be like to explore our bodies as equals or with me large and her small. Tell me does your friend grow as you shrink?"

"Yea." She-Go said.

"Oh Great Wade!" Kimski swore. "The four of us..."

"Yea, hold it right there princess." She-Go said trying not to laugh. "If you think you've got a snowballs chance in hell of a foursome, a threesome, heck even a twosome with Kim Possible you better think again."

"She is that restricted?" Kimski asked.

"She defines 'restricted'." She-Go said.

"Well before the suggestion is even put to her we must escape." Kimski said getting herself under control. "Later there will be time to talk and convince her, or perhaps tame her. I know many ways to persuade the reluctant."

"We gotta escape just so you two can meet." She-Go swore.

"Do you know when you will grow again?" Kimski asked.

"Nope."

"That is a danger then." Kimski said. "But for the moment it works to our advantage."

"What?"

"There is a guard coming." Kimski said. "He will take me to Thoe, you can follow unseen and blast them when the time is fortuitous."

"What? But at this size..."

"Hide." Kimski hissed as the door to the room started to open. When She-Go hesitated Kimski shoved her off of the bed.

"But I can't blast at this size!" She-Go hissed back. But it was too late. She ran under the bed as the guard walked in.

Kim floated in space and watched as the giant white star cruiser roared after the shuttle. It was a long cylinder with red tail fins on it. A retro design from the 1950's. Ron could have named any number of movies that the design could have reminded him. But Ron was far, far away. Everything was far, far away. Kim had been in space before but only to a low Earth orbit space station. This was different. There wasn't a planet in sight. Or a sun. Or anything. Kim was surrounded by infinity.

"Really something isn't it." Sheila said flying up beside her. Her armored suit had grown wings and a rocket pack. Distantly Kim realized that her suit had as well.

"Beautiful." Kim said grateful to have her near.

"Well enjoy it." Sheila said. "We got a few hours before we can reach Bermuda."

She tapped a control on the front of Kim's suit and Kim felt a thrust give her some weight as her own rocket pack flared up.

"Are you sure we can make it there before they find out we're not in the shuttle?" Kim asked.

"Buzz follows the book like it was a bible." Sheila said. "And he knows you'd have to be crazy to try and escape using suits."

"Why?"

"Cause we might not have enough air to reach Bermuda." Sheila said.

"What?" Kim shouted.

"Relax princess." Sheila said. "It'll be tight but I figure we got about two minutes either way."

"But that's crazy!" Kim shouted.

"That's why it'll work." Sheila said with a laugh. "Now pipe down, you're using up your air."

Kim stayed silent and fought down her fear. She couldn't deny the courage of the other woman, but there were definite differences between Sheila and She-Go. She-Go wasn't this reckless.

Ok this is fun, She-Go thought as she road the pirate down the corridor. A frantic search of the ship was going on. They were looking for her and She-Go was clinging to the back of Thoe's boot, hidden by his long swirling cape. There really wasn't a lot of difference between Thoe and any of the supervillains that She-Go had known or worked for. He shouted a lot, he believed everything he said and he was usually wrong. Humans, robots or aliens, a supervillain was a supervillain. At full size She-Go was sure that she could have taken him on and won. If she was full size.

They entered a large room and She-Go hopped off of him. The room was a cross between a sultan's palace and a pirates cabin. Multi-colored pillows and cushions lined the walls along with bookshelves and portraits. A large desk sat in the center of the room and at the far end of the room was a giant window. She-Go ran over and climbed up some cushions. She had to figure out something and figure it out fast.

"Don't be trying your tricks here." Thoe growled. He pointed to what looked like a stand up lamp in the corner of the room. "That be a Y78 Tangean Jammer."

Thank you captain dumb heads, She-Go thought as she started to work her way over to the jammer. She guessed that if she could take that out Kimski would have a good chance with her mental powers. But Thoe's other head started to look around the room and She-Go had to hide under some stained pillows. When she looked out again the head was looking away, but it was continually turning.

"Them." Kimski sniffed. "Pompous blue skinned..."

Thoe interrupted her by dropping her onto the desk. Then he pulled out a dagger that was as tall as Kimski.

"Where be your mistress?" Thoe growled. Kimski didn't respond and he grabbed her by the legs and held the dagger to her throat.

"She was in the cell with me and just vanished." Kimski said her voice going tight.

"Vanished did she?" Thoe growled.

Kimski gave out a shriek that was choked off and She-Go looked over and watched as Thoe used the dagger to cut open Kimski's halter top. Once the halter was sliced apart Thoe used the point of the dagger to push it apart, revealing Kimski's breasts.

His lust-tinged laugh stirred anger in She-Go. But she was frozen for the moment because his other head was still looking around the room. Kimski was held helplessly in his grip as the pirate pressed the flat of the dagger blade against her breasts. Kimski's breasts were exactly like Kim's breasts and She-Go felt her anger building.

"Them high borns can do a lot." Thoe said. "But not that much and she'd never leave without her wife."

"I don't know where Sheila is!" Kimski shouted. Thoe used the point of the dagger to push the halter off of her shoulders and down her arms. He did it slowly and his heavy breath showed barely suppressed excitement.

"Aye, who cares." Thoe said. He held her upside down by her ankles and cut through her skirt. "You be all that I need. Me wife's been want'in you for a time."

His other head looked at a portrait and She-Go saw Kimski pale. The portrait was of a two-headed green snake-like humanoid wearing a tight red shirt that showed plenty of cleavage.

"She remembers yee." Thoe said. He pressed the point of the dagger on the edge of Kimski's blue panties and slowly pushed it under the fabric. "Cost her a lot of gold yee did." With a soft tear Thoe cut the panties away."

"She stole it from Star Command, we stole it from her." Kimski said barely keeping her voice under control. "So long as it was stolen who cares?"

"She do. The _Dancing Queen_ will be in port when we get back." Thoe said putting a now-nude Kimski down. "And Fluffy will be want'in to see you."

"You will not find Sheila on this ship." Kimski swore.

"She'll be found." Thoe smiled. "But I gotta pass the time so you DANCE!"

He shouted the last word and the dagger flashed down and almost sliced Kimski in half. She dodged and had to keep dodging as the dagger followed her across the desk top. Thoe laughed as he played with her.

She-Go fumed. His other head was still looking around the room, she'd never make it if she tried to move.

Flying through space was something special. Kim knew that she would never get used it. They flew in silence to conserve air and Kim used the time well. Her armored suit had a small screen and keypad built into a lift up flap on the left arm. Kim had scrolled through the armors small database. Her suit was a combination life/space/battle suit with a wrist laser capable of variable power levels. The wings and the rockets were retractable and the suit itself maintained a wireless cybernetic link into her brain. That allowed her to think about where she wanted to fly and the suit computer would keep her stable. It was a fantastic piece of engineering and Kim wondered what Wade would have done with it. She hoped that by now Monique had managed to contact him.

A display screen came to life in Kim's glass domed helmet and the image of a woman wearing a similar armored suit appeared. Under her features (she was a cat creature!) was the name 'Star Ranger Aluna'.

"Attention any space rangers in the vicinity." Aluna said. Her voice was under control but she was worried and the sound of a battle was coming from behind her. "This Aluna of Star Command aboard the civilian space liner _Flying Gold_. We are under attack and have been boarded by Captain Fluffy and golian pirates and require immediate assistance!"

A chart appeared next to her with a range and travel time estimate. The armor responded to Kim's thoughts as she changed course.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sheila demanded.

"They need help."

"So?"

"So I'm going to help them." Kim said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Sheila said flying beside her. "She just said they'd been boarded, you won't get there in time."

"I'll get there in five minutes according to this." Kim said. "Pirates will take longer than five minutes to loot a ship."

"Do you know who Captain Fluffy is?"

"No." Kim admitted. "But with a name like Fluffy I'm not really that worried."

"She's a two headed settian with poison fangs!" Sheila exclaimed. "She's Thoe's wife! And she doesn't like us."

"She doesn't know me."

"She'll think you're Kimski!" Sheila shouted. "And she really doesn't like Kimski. For that matter settians don't like anyone! Besides Buzz probably heard that and he'll be on the way! You want to spend the next ten years in prison?"

"I'm going to help them." Kim said. "You don't have to come."

Sheila raised her arm and pointed it at Kim.

"The stun setting will work through the armor." Sheila said.

"You don't need me." Kim said. "You can get to your ship on your own."

"Yea, but I might need your help getting Kimski back." Sheila said.

"So you and she can go back to being pirates?" Kim demanded.

"We're not space pirates!" Sheila growled. "We're space thieves!"

"The difference being?" Kim asked archly.

"We dress better and we don't have those silly accents." Sheila said. "Look Captain Fluffy's been after us for a while..."

"So you went and stole something from her husband?" Kim asked.

"Well we don't like her either!" Sheila shouted.

"So if you help me stop her you'll enjoy it." Kim said.

"You're crazy!" Sheila said. "Aluna doesn't like us either."

Kim didn't respond but she kept flying. After a few minutes she heard Sheila sigh.

"What the heck, if Thoe has Kimski we can trade Fluffy for her."

Kim smiled to herself. She had read Sheila right. Like She-Go there was the hint of a good person in her. Hopefully that meant that Kimski was good too.

"You ever fight space pirates before?" Sheila demanded.

"Pirates yes, space pirates no." Kim admitted.

"Terrific." Sheila said. "Look here is what we'll do..."

Kim smiled and settled down to listen.

The _Flying Gold _was a beautiful ship. The main body was a long neck that featured a transparent roof. Branching off from that were ten flat disk shaped sections that were studded with windows. The disk sections were connected by short round tubes. The ship was a bright yellow with silver streak along the body. Beside it was an ugly ship. The other ship was an amalgam of ship parts. A round center with tubes, rectangles and diamond-shaped protrusions. The other ship was painted blood red. It had attached a tube to the rear of the _Flying Gold._ Kim headed toward the rear of the passenger liner while Sheila headed toward the pirate ship. The plan was simple. Sheila would take out the pirate ships engines while Kim would get the Flying Gold moving. According to their suits Aluna was somewhere near the engine room. She would know how to get the ship moving. By the time the pirates got their ship moving again the _Flying Gold_ would be out of range.

This is normal for me, Kim thought as she approached the Flying Gold's hull. I've stopped pirates before.

But she had stopped human pirates before. Hopefully there wouldn't be a real difference.

The minute Kim entered left the airlock she realized that there was a difference. A big difference. Facing her were a squid creature, a bear creature, what looked like a giant amoeba and a yellow robot with conical arms and legs. They had herded the passengers against the wall and were stripping them of anything valuable. And the passengers were as varied as the pirates. Kim wondered if humans made up even a small portion of the galaxy. The bear creature was sitting on a still struggling Aluna. He was growling playfully and she was snarling angrily.

Him first, Kim thought as she charged him. She had entered silently and no one noticed as she ran across the deck. They were in some sort of lounge, with couches and chairs set next to the windows. Kim leapt from couch to couch to keep as quiet as possible. That plan was destroyed when one of the couches yelled in pain as she landed it.

"I beg your pardon!" The aggrieved furniture demanded.

"Sorry." Kim said and kept going. Close up the couch was semi-transparent and had arms and a mouth and eyes. The bear had turned and had seen her coming. A smile came over his face. Kim could guess why. The creature was about three times her size. Kim jumped and aimed her kick with the kind of precision that had won the state cheerleading competition three years in a row. She feinted toward his chest and at the last minute changed her target and smashed her toe right between his eyes.

The bear screamed and fell back and Kim rebounded and kept moving as the other pirates opened fire on her. There was no time to fire back and Kim didn't know how good she'd be with the laser anyway. But her dodging gave Aluna the time Kim hoped she'd need to recover.

It worked and Aluna started to pick the pirates off one at a time. The pirates started firing at her and Kim attacked them. She went for the yellow robot first, knocking it into the amoeba. But before she could move the squid creature grabbed her and wrapped it's tentacles around her stomach. Kim used the wrist laser and her first shot missed and hit the couch. The couch screamed in pain and Kim made a mental note to apologize later. Her second shot hit the squid and it fell to the floor limp.

Kim looked around and saw Aluna's laser stun the bear.

"Who are you?" Aluna demanded with a cold disapproving look in here gold eyes. "That was the sloppiest rescue I've ever seen!"

"You're welcome." Kim said archly.

"You shot the couchian ambassador!" Aluna snapped. "Why didn't you shoot them from cover? Why didn't you follow procedure? What branch of Star Command are you with?"

"I'm with Buzz Lightyear." Kim lied, much as she hated to do so. Now was not the time for the truth. She wondered if all Star Command officers were so hung up on procedures. "He says to get this ship moving, he's disabling the pirate ships engine."

"You're with Lightyear?" Aluna demanded.

"Probationary agent Kim Possible." Kim said. "Now can we get moving before..."

"Oh it is too late for that Kimski." A voice hissed.

They whirled around to see more pirates. Another bear creature tossed a limp Sheila to the floor and beside him was a seven foot tall two headed snake/human creature with a long tail. Kim realized that she had been wrong. Captain Fluffy wouldn't be easy to handle. The passengers seemed to agree with that. They ran out of the cabin screaming. Even the couch staggered out of the room, a sight that Kim couldn't help but watch even knowing the danger that she was in.

With tremendous speed for his size and bulk the bear creature attacked Aluna. She growled and dodged as he pursued her around the cabin. Fluffy leapt on Kim and slammed her against the floor. Kim rolled and threw her off but the reptilian's tail grabbed her wrist. Kim's arm was jerked and that kept her from getting up. Fluffy's foot hit the side of her head and stunned her. But Kim didn't give up. Grabbing the foot she twisted it and heard the snake hiss with pain. Kim rolled over and pushed herself back as the tail whipped at her head. She fired the wrist laser but it missed and hit a lamp. Instantly the lights started to flicker. Then they went out for a few seconds. In those few seconds Kim was hit for times and staggered back. She suspected that her armor was saving her from severe injury.

Fluffy charged her and Kim met the charge with a right that drove the snake woman's chin up into her mouth. But that didn't seem to bother her and she retaliated with a blow to Kim's stomach. Grateful for the armored suit Kim grabbed Fluffy's wrist and twisted it. But the wrist didn't fight the turn, it went with it and Fluffy was able to pull Kim around and throw her over a table.

I'm in trouble, Kim thought. Her mind raced at combat speed as she backed away and looked for an opening. My moves are for humans, her body's put together differently. I've got to come up with something before…

Fluffy leaped and Kim wasn't fast enough. The snake woman spun around in mid leap and her tail hit Kim on the side of the head. Kim staggered back and Fluffy spun around again, but this time her tail wrapped itself around Kim's middle. Kim felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs but before she could even try to free herself Kim found herself pinned to a wall. Suddenly they were face to face and Kim's eyes were caught by Fluffy's. The cold eyes of the reptile froze her mind even as the tail continued to constrict and push air out of her lungs.

Later Kim would wonder if the attack had triggered the change or if it was random. What ever it was she screamed as her body shrunk. Her scream ended in darkness.

She-Go was getting more and more frustrated as the assault on Kimski continued. The little gal was fast but she was beginning to tire. She-Go was stuck though because Thoe's other head was still scanning the room. We're they waiting for a rescue attempt? It made sense. The real Sheila would have been on them by now if she were there.

Kimski screamed and Thoe laughed. The laugh enraged She-Go and finally she felt her power re-ignite. But even with the rage there wasn't that much of it. She-Go realized that she had only one chance. She broke cover and ran toward the jammer. Behind her Thoe gave a shout of triumph but She-Go ignored it. Getting as close to the jammer as she could She-Go fired an energy blast. The blast drained her so much She-Go didn't know if it hit or not.

She-Go came awake slowly. She was tired and a little cold. Her eyes focused on Kimski's face. Kimski's green eyes were different than Kim's were. They were deeper, less serious and not as judgmental. A glance told her that they were in some sort of locker room.

"Where are we?"

"The ships showers." Kimski said. "The last place pirates use."

"Oh."

"Why didn't you blast him sooner?" Kimski demanded.

"You're welcome." She-Go said. "I can't blast much when I'm small. What ever shrinks me drains me."

"What ever?" Kimski asked. "You don't know?"

"It's a long story." She-Go said. She was starting to feel warmer.

"If we are to get out of this we shall need you're full powers and size." Kimski said.

"Yea it'd be nice." She-Go said starting to sit up.

"No." Kimski said pushing her back down. She got on top of She-Go and pinned She-Go's arms above her head. "I need to know your story and I may be able to help."

"Yea this isn't the time for that." She-Go complained even though having Kimski on top of her was turning her on.

"I agree." Kimski said. Her eyes started to glow. "But this... **is the best position for a mind meld.**"

If She-Go could have gasped she would have. The last part of the sentence had appeared in her mind. She lay there helplessly as Kimski's mind moved through hers. It wasn't a deep probe. Kimski moved only through the last few days and then weeks. She stopped just as She-Go and Kim were fighting in DN-Amy's lab. Then Kimski left She-Go's mind and seemed to enter her body. She-Go felt her searching through the cells and organs. Kimski moved along her bloodstream and into her bones. It wasn't forced and it didn't hurt, but She-Go felt helpless to stop it. She couldn't even imagine how it was being done. Kimski moved through She-Go's body searching until she found something. Something She-Go didn't even know she had. It was a mechanism; but more than that. It was somewhere but She-Go didn't know where. Was it in her brain? Did it move?

Where ever it was Kimski's mind moved over it, took control of it and She-Go felt a sudden snap run through her entire being.

Suddenly she could see again, Kimski was still on top of her and She-Go could feel every bit of her body. The orgasm hit her like few orgasms had ever hit her. It hit Kimski as well and she rolled off of She-Go breathing hard.

"What... What... What was that?" She-Go demanded getting the words out breathlessly at the third try.

"When DN-Amy's chemicals washed over Kim Possible she was infected with a virus." Kimski said sitting up. "When Kim bit you that virus infected you as well. It is the virus that causes your size to change. A combination of factors trigger it, your monthly cycles and some lunar radiation from your world. Out in space as we are now you pass through various radiation fields all of the time. But now I have changed the virus and put it under your control. The orgasm was much like re-setting your system."

"What? You mean I can grow and shrink if I want to?" She-Go demanded. She sat up as well. "How?"

"Think of your powers." Kimski said. "Think of how you control them and search that part of you."

She-Go concentrated. When ever any one asked what controlling her powers was like She-Go told them it was like moving an arm or a leg. You just had to think of it. She thought of it now and felt her powers, full powers now even though she was still shrunk. She-Go felt them and tried to feel more of her self. It worked. There was something different now. It felt odd at first, like she had something stuck between her teeth. But the awkwardness faded almost instantly. She-Go concentrated and felt her body change. There was a bit of pain but not much and She-Go had the feeling that it would fade over time.

She-Go opened her eyes and knew that she was her normal size. And she knew that she could shrink again when she wanted too.

She-Go thought of Kim and smiled. She could be tall when she wanted to be. But Kim was small when she was small no matter what. For a moment she let the fantasies build. Then Kimski cleared her throat.

"We still have to escape you know." Kimski said.

"Yes mistress." She-Go said automatically. A second later she added: "Hey!"

Kimski smiled.

"Don't worry, it should fade. Now pick me up and let us find you some clothing."

"Yes misss..." She-Go turned the word into a growl as she picked Kimski up.

Kimski giggled.

"Well I had to have some fun." Kimski said. "Relax I do it to Sheila all the time."

"What did you do?" She-Go demanded.

"Just left an impulse for you to call me mistress or your majesty every so often." Kimski giggled again. "Now hurry, Thoe will wake up sooner or later."

"Yes your maje..."

She-Go growled and opened a locker. Kimski giggled again.

Kim woke up in a small round cage. The cage was barely large enough even for her small size. The black bars looked very solid. She was in luxurious throne room. There was a large princess style gold bed with hung diamonds as curtains. The rug on the floor was a rich purple shag. Across from the desk Kim's cage was on a large window showed that she was on a ship in space. Next to the window was a throne. Seated on the throne was Captain Fluffy. She was wearing a deep green robe that was lined with red rubies. On both of her heads rested silver crowns. Fluffy watched as Kim sat up and then stood up. A muffled sound made Kim look to her right and she saw that Sheila and Aluna were both chained to the wall. They had both been stripped nude and for a moment Kim stared. Sheila looked a lot like She-Go, though there was a mouse-shaped tattoo just above her pubic hair. Aluna's body was covered in short brown and white fur, except for the pink nipples that poked out of her breasts. She actually had a tail and for an insane moment Kim wondered how it had fit that into the armored suit.

Kim realized that she was in her mouse form again. Here heightened senses reached out as she woke up and when she smelled Aluna an uncontrollable ripple of fear went through her body.

Both Sheila and Aluna were gagged with harnesses over their heads. Sheila's manacles were electronic and Kim guessed that they were canceling her powers.

Kim touched the bars and screamed as an electric shock went through her body.

"Let that be a lesson to you Kimski." Captain Fluffy said with one head while the other laughed. "You can't use your powers here, even your new size power." She pointed to something that looked like a floor lamp. "Not with this tangean mental jammer working."

Captain Fluffy stood up and walked over to Sheila and Aluna. Aluna lunged at her and Kim realized that there were manacles on her ankles as well. She realized why when claws came from the tips of her toes as well as her fingers. One of Fluffy's heads laughed as she pulled the gag harness off of the cat creature.

"That jammer is illegal." Aluna said.

"Yea, she's a pirate Aluna." Sheila said as Captain Fluffy pulled her gag off. "I think she knows that."

"It's still legal on Settia." Fluffy said. "And it was legal enough while Tangea and Middleton were at war."

"That was over a hundred years ago." Aluna said. "And it was settled by the Treaty of the Ur."

"I didn't sign the treaty." Fluffy said. It was obvious that she was bating the captive ranger. "And what do you care? After all the way the Star Kingdom of Middleton treated your people after they conquered you..."

"Ancient history." Aluna said. "Those who live in the past are doomed to repeat it."

"Yea and Settia sold weapons to both sides." Sheila said. "So they should both be holding grudges again you."

"They do." Captain Fluffy said. "But as much as they used to hate us they still paid for our services. That was the golden age for my race."

"You're doing all right now." Sheila said.

"Hunted at every turn just for trying to make a living." Captain Fluffy said. Her voice turned into a mocking parody of sadness. "My race a shadow of what it once was."

"Your race is a respected member of the Galactic Alliance." Aluna said. "Your people abandoned their mercenary ways generations ago. Only throwbacks and half wits like you keep the old ways."

Captain Fluffy's hand came up and almost slapped Aluna but she held back at the last second. Kim admired the way Aluna didn't flinch.

"I'm going to make you so sorry you were ever born." Captain Fluffy said hissing slightly. She turned to Sheila. "Your father wants you back. He doesn't mind that you'll be in chains."

"He never did." Sheila said. Her voice was dead serious. "How's sis?"

"Your whole family is waiting for you." Captain Fluffy said. "The black sheep returning home."

"Sounds like fun." Sheila smiled though there was no joy in her eyes."

"And you." Captain Fluffy said turning to Kim. "You can grow now? Is this another part of Queen Bonnie's curse?"

"I'm not the person I was." Kim said guessing that trying to tell Captain Fluffy she wasn't Kimski was a waste of time.

"Queen Bonnie will pay me well for this service." Captain Fluffy said. "Her bounty on you was dead or alive."

"Ok, you got us." Sheila said. "But why take tabby here?"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Aluna snarled. "Deserter!"

"Because someone else will pay me for her." Captain Fluffy said. "And the price will be my son Yokel."

"Yokel? What's that idiot done now?" Sheila asked.

"He tried to hijack a Star Command weapons shipment last month." Aluna said.

"And you caught him." Fluffy said. She reached into her robe and took out a slim metal ring. "So before I turn Kimski over to Queen Bonnie and trade you Aluna for my son, and give you Sheila over to your father; I'm going to have some fun."

"That is illegal!" Aluna shouted shrinking away from the ring. For the first time Kim saw a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Yea we covered that." Sheila said. "But even for you Fluf that thing's cruel."

"Isn't it though." Captain Fluffy said smiling. Aluna bent and twisted her head but there was no escape. Fluffy placed the ring on her head and then stepped back and pulled out a remote control out of her robe. "But I have a mouse and a cat in my power, what else can I do?" She pressed a button and Aluna screamed. Kim watched in horror as the intelligence faded form the cat woman's eyes. Aluna suddenly looked at them all with curiosity, but no recognition.

"What is that thing?" Kim demanded.

"You should know." Captain Fluffy said walking back to her thrown. "You're ancestors developed it."

"It's a mind scrambler." Sheila said. "It damps down the smart part of the brain."

"And controls emotion." Captain Fluffy said pressing another button. Aluna started to purr and stretch against her bonds. "Very good for enslaving a conquered race."

"Kimski's people did that?" Kim asked.

"It's all in your history." Captain Fluffy said. "But then your people have a very selective grasp of your own history don't they."

"What people don't?" Sheila asked.

"Quite." Captain Fluffy said. "Now it is going to be a long trip back to Golia, so I might as well have some fun." She pressed the control again. "First I will make Aluna hungry." In her chains Aluna stopped purring and looked around. Her gaze fell on Kim and Kim swallowed in fear.

"Then I will make sure that Sheila and I are safe." Captain Fluffy pushed a button on her throne and a force shield surrounded her and Sheila.

"And then I'll let her go." Captain Fluffy said.

The manacles on Aluna's wrist and ankles snapped open and she fell to the floor. Her tail twiched and she looked straight at Kim. Aluna leaped and Kim screamed as the cat woman's claw hit the cage. It was a scream that Aluna echoed as the electric charge of the bars hit her. She fell back snarling and Captain Fluffy's laughter came from both of her heads.

"Oh the poor cat is hurt." Captain Fluffy's voice was full of acid and mirth as she laughed. "But she's still hungry and I've made her very, very dumb. I wonder how many shocks it will take for her to learn?"

Aluna reached out to claw the cage again. It shocked here but it also shook throwing Kim off balance. She fell into the bars and screamed. Thee cage fell on its side and Kim put her feet between the bars to avoid getting shocked again. But Aluna wasn't ready to give up. Again she hit the cage and it rocked and the table beneath it. Kim slipped and screamed as she was shocked again.

Kim had never been so scared in her life. Her mouse side was being confronted with a primal fear and it was desperately trying to take over. Her tiny heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst. But Kim's human side wasn't letting that happen. She was Kim Possible, she could do anything!

Think Kim, she scolded herself. What have you got to work with?

Not a lot, she replied to herself as Aluna knocked the cage off of the table. It landed on the carpet and Kim got another shock.

"I've really made her dumb." Captain Fluffy said. "She might keep this up until she passes out."

Kim growled and braced herself as Aluna's paw came toward the cage. The cage rolled and Kim ran with it, trying to keep her feet off of the bars. Aluna was shocked again and drew back hissing. She licked her paws and sniffed at the cage.

One of Kim's feet hit stepped on the bars and Kim braced herself but nothing happened.

I'm not grounded, Kim realized moving her foot. Electricity needed to go somewhere. As long as she only touched one of the bars and kept her feet on the carpet she was ok.

Aluna approached again. Carefully this time. Her breath nearly made Kim faint but she held on. Aluna put her face close to the bars and Kim realized that she could grab the mind scrambler, but what then? She doubted that Aluna would be in much shape to fight.

Aluna touched the cage again and drew back hissing as it shocked her. But she had jarred it and it rolled a bit. Kim started to fall and grabbed one of the bars. She screamed as the shock ran from her hand to her foot. Luckily her foot slipped off of the bar breaking the circuit. Kim's hand had been frozen closed by the electricity. Kim pulled back her hand. It was burnt and it stung. She had to get out of this somehow.

Suddenly Kim had an idea. It would hurt but it would work. She hoped. Jumping up she grabbed one of the bars and pulled. She carefully placed her feet between the bars as the cage started to roll. The fibers of the shag rug scratched the souls of her feet but they didn't cut them. Kim leapt up again and again got the cage to move.

Aluna meowed, puzzled by the movement. She reached to bat the cage again and was rewarded with another shock. Kim got another shock too as her foot made contact with the bar but she used the impact to put her a bit more toward the wall.

I'm like a mouse on an exercise wheal, Kim thought.

"There's no place to run this time Kimski." Captain Fluffy said. "The jammer is over here."

Yea, but Sheila is over here, Kim thought. She endured a few more shocks as she rolled the cage toward Sheila. Aluna stayed with her, curious and hungry but wary of the pain contact would cause.

All or nothing, Kim thought as she neared the wall. She jumped up and brought the back of her hands against the bars, throwing her weight forward. The shock went through her but the cage rolled against the wall. Kim hoped that the small box protruding from the wall was some sort of electrical outlet. But the movement was too sudden and Aluna tried to grabbed the cage. She hit the cage as it hit the box and Kim was rewarded with the snap-crackle-pop of circuits shorting out. Aluna screamed and jarred the cage causing Kim to fall down and she screamed as well as her hands made contact with the bars. Kim let go as soon as she could which was as soon as the cage completely shorted out. The lights dimmed, went out and came on again. By the time they came on again Sheila was standing over an un-conscious Captain Fluffy. Kim breathed deeply and tried to stop her body from shaking.

"Now that was beautiful." Sheila said. She pulled the scrambler off of Aluna's head and broke it in two. Aluna moaned but did not wake up. Then Sheila pulled the bottom of the cage off freeing Kim.

"You rest for a bit while I tie her up."

"Good idea." Kim said breathlessly.

She-Go had been in a lot of brawls in her life but this one was new. The pirate crew had races she had never seen or imagined before. But She-Go had learned in life that if you could hit someone you could hurt them, no matter what race they were. Besides she was having fun. They had found only an extra large shirt for her to wear. Kimski had to settle for a cloth wrapped around her body.

"How you doing back there mistr... Cupcake?" She-Go asked forcing herself to change the word.

"I need just a few more minutes." Kimski shouted back. "And don't call me that!"

"Right your majesty." She-Go said. She was disappointed that she wasn't able to call Kimski cupcake again but lived with it as she slammed her fist into the face of what looked like a giant bug. At least she hoped it was his(?) face. They were in the engine room and Kimski was doing her best to make sure that the engine wasn't going to work anymore. After that there was a shuttle they could steal.

She hoped. Kimski hadn't been forthcoming with every aspect of her plan. She liked being sneaky.

She-Go smiled. She just had to get through this so that Kimski and Kim could meet. Even if they didn't have sex. Kimski was so like Kim and so not like Kim. She also had a lot of Wade mixed in. There was nothing mechanical she couldn't figure out.

A stray shot got by She-Go and hit one of the consoles. Instantly alarms started to sound.

"They hit the reactor." Kimski shouted. "The ship is going to blow up!"

Almost as one the pirates screamed and ran from the engine room.

"Ok we should go then." She-Go said picking her up.

"That way." Kimski said pointing. She seemed calm for someone who was on a ship ready to explode.

As alarms sounded She-Go ran through the ship following Kimski's directions. They ran into the shuttle bay and froze as they came face to face with Thoe and his crew. Thoe covered them with blasters while his crew piled into every shuttle and fighter there was.

"Aye wenches you can stay here and go down with me ship." He growled. "It'd be worth a ship to get rid of you two."

"Let him go." Kimski whispered, as She-Go was about to ignite her powers.

She-Go growled but did nothing as Thoe climbed into the last shuttle and it blasted out of the bay.

"Well now what mistress?" She-Go demanded.

"We go up to the bridge." Kimski said. The smile on her face was one that Kim Possible never could have matched. "Computer, stop those alarms."

The alarmed stopped instantly.

"You…!" She-Go matched her smile. "Gonna blow up huh?"

"Why should I, the true royal princess of Middleton take a shuttle when a ship is handy?" Kimski said. She lounged in She-Go's hand with a self satisfied sigh. "To the bridge. On the way we can find something to wear."

Captain Fluffy was had a lot of bondage gear in her cabin and Sheila used just about all of it to make sure she couldn't move. Kim had slowly recovered from the shocks. Her hands were healing quickly. On the floor Aluna lay asleep.

"Ok let's go." Sheila said picking Kim up. She was wearing one of Captain Fluffy's robes and it was at least a size too big for her. "She'll be out of action until someone unties her."

"What about Aluna?" Kim asked.

"She'll wake up in a few hours." Sheila said shrugging.

"Naked on a ship full of pirates?" Kim demanded.

"Yea, she'll love it." Sheila said. "She's a big girl, she can handle herself. We'll send a message to Buzz and he'll come and rescue her."

"He might not be in time."

Kim jumped off of her hand and landed next to Aluna.

"You're kidding?" Sheila asked. "You want her to come with us? Forget it!"

Kim frowned.

"She's a space ranger, she wants to arrest us!" Sheila said.

Kim frowned harder and a furrow started to appear on her forehead as her eyes hardened.

"Look at her." Sheila protested. "She's deadweight."

Kim folded her arms.

"I can't carry both of you through a pirate ship!" Sheila protested.

Kim stood there and looked at her, eyes narrowed, arms crossed and mouth set in a hard line. She started to tap her foot.

"Agghhh!" Sheila growled. "Look I'll just leave both of you here."

Kim didn't move.

"Craters!" Sheila cursed picking up Aluna and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Satisfied?" Sheila demanded as she picked Kim up.

"Pretty much." Kim said.

"Wonderful." Sheila snapped. She held Kim in one hand, turned her over and spanked her a few times.

"Hey! Ouch! Stop!" Kim shouted.

"Doesn't She-Go ever spank you?" Sheila demanded putting Kim in one of the robes pockets.

"No." Kim lied.

"Well she ought'a." Sheila said heading for the door.

Buzz Lightyear never gave you the silent treatment. He could shout when you made a mistake but even that was a one time blow up. In Buzz's view once you made a mistake it was made and you had to deal with it. Of course that didn't mean he was happy about it and he had a way of making you realize that he wasn't happy about it. He sat in the pilots chair and Mira could feel the disapproval radiating from him.

Mira sat in her co-pilots chair and fumed. This was the fourth time that Kimski had knocked her out and tied her up. Granted at least this time she hadn't left Mira nude, but the fact that a tangean was overcome by a middleton ate at Mira. In the old days the war between their races had been hard and bitter. With the coming of the Galactic Alliance those old feuds should have been laid to rest. But there was something about Kimski that brought all of the old feelings back. Mira wasn't sure if it were racial memory or the fact that Kimski was just so darn smug; but the little princess bugged her.

False princess, Mira reminded herself.

Of course part of it was that Kimski always got the better of her. But Mira wasn't going to admit that to anyone. It wasn't only Kimski, it was Sheila as well. The memory of their first meeting still burned in Mira.

"Still no sign of Captain Fluffy's ship." Buzz said. "XR see if you can boost the scanners another few lightyears. Or better yet, if they masked their ion trail they might have used zeta particles, see if there's a trail of those."

"Right Buzz." The robot ranger replied.

"I still don't get it." Booster said. "Sheila and Kimski helping ranger Aluna stop Captain Fluffy?"

"There's a con behind it." Mira said. "I'd bet my next years pay on it."

"They were on the run from us." Buzz mused. "Yet they stopped to help the _Flying Gold_. If they had kept going they could have gotten away, they knew we'd aid the ship."

"Doesn't Captain Fluffy have a pretty good grudge against them?" Booster asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" Mira said. "I don't think there's anyone in the galaxy they haven't cheated."

"They are quite a pair." XR said.

"They're nothing but crooks." Mira said. "Lucky crooks."

"Cheer up Mira." Booster said.

"Yea it's not the first time she's escaped from you." XR chimed in.

Mira gripped the control stick more tightly. She didn't dare look at Buzz.

She-Go had learned to fly a lot of things in her life. From the Go jet to anti-grav platforms. But she had almost never seen controls as complex as the ones that Kimski was working. She-Go sat in the main chair of the bridge and in her lap, legs crossed, hands placed palms against each other and with here brows furrowed in concentration, Kimski sat and manipulated the controls with her mind. The bridge was a square room with a view port and stations for at least ten. The captain's chair was set against the wall and faced toward the window.

"There." Kimski said breathing heavily. "We are on course for Bermuda. "I want to make sure that the _Draken _is safe before we go after Sheila and your friend.

"Where'd you get a ship named after my boss?" She-Go asked.

"We stole him from a tangean salvage yard." Kimski said. "He's an obsolete science survey ship that was on the way to the breakers. Though I warn you don't call him 'obsolete', he'll break down and cry."

The ship shuddered slightly and the screen lit up. A furious Captain Thoe filled it.

"Give me back me ship!" He screamed.

"He took a while to figure it out." She-Go said.

"Bye-bye." Kimski said sweetly and pressed one of the controls with her mind. She-Go felt the ship surge forward but a second later the speed seemed to falter.

"I'll tear ye out of there!" Thoe shouted.

"Craters!" Kimski swore. "He shot one of the engines."

"Can we still out run him?"

"Yes, but not as easily." Kimski said. "She-Go look at me."

"What?" She-Go said looking down. Kimski's eyes were glowing and She-Go again felt the tiny alien in her mind.

She-Go blinked as they broke contact. Suddenly one of the consoles one the bridge made perfect sense to her. It was a weapons console

"You hold them off while I fix the engines and steer us." Kimski said leaping off of her lap and onto another one of the consoles.

"Warn me next time will ya?" She-Go declared going to the weapons console. She had missiles, particle beams, anti-missiles and pin-point shields in case the main shield failed. Swarming after them was at least 20 fighters and shuttles.

"Thoe!" The screen lit up again and Captain Fluffy's faces appeared on it. "That wench Kimski and Sheila have escaped and stolen my yeradian fighter! They may be headed..." She stopped and looked at Kimski and She-Go. "How did you get onto my husbands ship?"

"Are ye daft woman?" Thoe's head appeared next to her. "I've been holding them for at least a day!"

"I've been holding them ever since they tried to stop me from looting a star cruiser!" Captain Fluffy protested.

"They tried to stop you?" Kimski asked with surprise in her voice.

"Of course we did." Kim Possible said appearing on another section of the screen. She was in her mouse form and strapped into a large seat. In the seat beside her was Shiela.

"Yes you did!" Captain Fluffy said. "And now you've escaped in my personal fighter! You even took that space ranger Aluna! No one does that to me!"

"Aluna?" Kimski asked. "Sheila rescued Aluna? Impossible."

"Not impossible." She-Go said as Kimski looked at her. "Kim Possible. Very Kim Possible."

"Well I wasn't going to leave her naked on a ship full of pirates." Kim said.

"Why not?" Kimski demanded. "Space rangers can take care of themselves. Aluna has handled space pirates before."

"What's going on here!" Thoe and Fluffy shouted at the same time.

"Kimski just loose your pirates and I'll loose mine." Sheila said.

"Let's get'em all and sort it out later!" Captain Thoe shouted. "My love drive them to me and I'll drive them to you!"

"Agreed my love." Captain Fluffy said. "Let the lasers fire and the swords swing and only the best shall be left standing!"

"Sounds good to me." She-Go said and started to fire her weapons.

"Ok now this is enough to fry a few circuits." XR said as they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"She was telling the truth?" Mira asked.

"Apparently." Buzz said.

"But which one hit you on the head and tied you up?" Booster asked.

"Well if we want to find out we better get moving." XR said. "Captain Thoe is chasing his ship with twenty fighters with Kimski and Sheila inside and no wait… Captain Fluffy is chasing her fighter with her ship and… Well actually I'm confused now."

"Let's just get there and sort it all out." Buzz said thrusting the throttle forward. "Booster call Star Command and see if you can get some back up!"

"So you two really are married?" Kim asked. The pirates had been frozen out of the communications link. Kim was having a hard time accepting that the tiny woman on the screen was supposed to be her. Kimski was talking as she manipulated controls. Beside Kim Sheila was flying and fighting at the same time. It was one of the few times in her life when Kim had nothing to do in a fight.

"Of course we are." Sheila said. "I told you. We got married on Trade World."

"It was a lovely ceremony until the gunfight broke out." Kimski sighed.

"I had fun after that." Sheila said.

"You always have fun in gunfights." Kimski scolded her. "I'm probably the only bride in Middleton history that has laser marks on her wedding cake."

"Hey the gunfight let us get out without paying." Sheila said.

"Yes, that was a good point." Kimski said smiling.

"I can't believe I'm a crook in this universe." Kim said.

"I'm a princess." Kimski said defensively. "Royal privilege is defined by taking what you want when you want it."

"Hey can we argue after we take care of the pirates?" She-Go demanded.

"You are right She-Go my counterpart is restricted." Kimski said.

"What does that mean?" Kim demanded.

"Uh-oh." Kimski said.

"What?" They all demanded.

"Buzz Lightyear is coming to the party." Kimski said.

"Change course toward him." Sheila said.

"You think he'll help?" Kim asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Sheila smiled. "But if he's in the mix this is going to even more fun than I thought!"

She yelled with pleasure and pushed the throttle forward.

"Gotta admit." She-Go said. "I like her. I like her a lot!"

"We'll meet you at the party lover!" Kimski shouted.

"Hello? Am I the only who's **not** happy about being in the middle of a firefight with space rangers and pirates?" Kim wondered aloud.

…To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Possible

In

Moon Shrink

Part 5

"It's a crowded Galaxy"

Guest Staring

Sheila Blackstar

And

Princess Kimski

The battle was joined and to Kim it was as if she were watching her little brothers play a video game. Kim was still in her mouse form and thus too small to reach any controls, Kim could only sit in the co-pilots seat of the Yeradian fighter and watch as Sheila fired weapons and flew the ship through laser beams and missiles. And smiled and laughed while she did it. Kim watched her as best she could and tried to figure out the control layout. Over the communications link Princess Kimski and She-Go did much the same in their stolen pirate ship. Kim had no idea how She-Go suddenly knew how to handle the advanced technology and she was jealous. It didn't help that while Sheila had found a jumpsuit for herself there hadn't been time to find clothing for Kim or Aluna. Of course they were both still covered in fur-Aluna was a cat-like humanoid-but technically they were still nude and Kim wasn't used to being nude for hours or days on end.

"She-Go 80 degrees by 340 degrees!" Kimski shouted. "Beams only."

"Yes mistress." She-Go said.

And that was another thing, since when did She-Go call anyone 'mistress'?

"Turn to 7 by 20 and I'll cover your rear." Sheila said.

Kim felt the ship turn under them and studied the display in front of her. The _Bloody Tooth_ was a pirate ship that She-Go and Kimski had stolen. It belonged to Captain Thoe and he had come with at least twenty small fighters to take it back. They were all different ships of different sizes and shapes. They swarmed around the larger wedge-shaped ship and tried to get close enough to attach themselves to it, but the ships weapons and Sheila kept them at bay.

The ship that Sheila, Kim and Aluna had stolen was a sleek silver arrow. Small but fast and maneuverable it had four seats. In the rear seat the space ranger Aluna was still unconscious. Kim hoped that the cat woman would be ok. Captain Thoe's wife Captain Fluffy had put a mind scrambling headband on Aluna, reducing her to a primitive mental state. Kim knew how she would feel if that had happened to her.

A large old-style rocket joined the fray and started firing at everyone.

"Buzz stop that!" Sheila shouted as she avoided the shots. "Get the pirates!"

"By order of Star Command you are all under arrest!" Buzz Lightyear said with a voice full of authority. "Stand down your weapons."

"Yea, does he really expect that to happen?" She-Go asked.

"Believe it or not he does." Sheila replied.

"Well someone's got too much starch in their shorts." She-Go said.

"His co-pilots got even more." Sheila said.

"Hey I heard that!" Mira said.

"Hey Mira," Sheila taunted "still iron your hair before you go to bed?"

"There's more ships coming!" Kim shouted. She'd learned enough to tell that much from the displays. "Small ones though... I"

But the picture that appeared on the screen froze any more words before they could come out of her mouth.

It was Ron, but it wasn't Ron. This Ron was older and he had a... beard? A little goatee and a large waxed mustache. And he was wearing a blue military uniform.

"Attention all." Ron said. "This is Grand Admiral Ron of her precious, exalted, magnificent, universally acclaimed most beautiful, divine, celestial, incomparable, Queen Bonnie of Middleton!" He paused to take a breath and then went on. "By the command of her precious, exalted, magnificent, universally acclaimed most beautiful, divine, celestial, incomparable, Queen Bonnie of Middleton we are here to take into custody that most vile of criminals Kimski. We will now allow you to stop your fighting and watch as we..."

"Get stuffed!" Sheila snapped.

"Ron?" Kim and She-Go said at the same time.

"I am your true sovereign Admiral Ron." Kimski said with a little pain in her voice. "You knew that once."

"You are... hey? Two Kimski's?" For a moment he sounded like the Ron that Kim knew. "What's going on?"

"Admiral you have no jurisdiction in Star Command territory." Buzz said.

"In the defense of her exalted, magnificent, universally acclaimed most beautiful, divine, celestial Queen Bonnie of Middleton we go anywhere." Ron replied.

"This is getting serious." Shiela said. "Kimski let's get together before…"

"More ships coming!" Kim shouted. "Big ones this time!"

"Attention all." A new voice said. An image appeared on the screen and Kim recognized it. It was She-Go's brother He-Go. Like Ron he had a goatee and a large waxed mustache. He wore a blue and gold military uniform. "This is He-Go of Golia, we claim Sheila-Go for our own. She has broken the Law of Golia and will be brought back to face judgement."

"How's dad He-Go?" Sheila asked.

"He-Go?" She-Go demanded. "Wow, like the beard."

"You've got a brother too?" Sheila asked.

"Oh yea. Three of 'em." She-Go said.

"Me too." Sheila said. "All just as stiff necked as daddy."

"Team Go is a group of heroes on our world." Kim said.

"Sheila?" He-Go looked puzzled. "What's going on? How come there are two Sheila's?"

"I'm She-Go pal." She-Go said.

"Is this another one of your tricks you witch?" He-Go demanded angrily. "What perverted games are you playing at you tiny freak?"

"I'm not playing any games!" Kimski shouted back at him.

"None that I don't agree to anyway." Sheila said with a smile.

"You tiny harlot!" He-Go swore.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Kimski shouted back with real anger and hurt in her voice.

"You've bewitched my sister." He-Go said. "The same way middletons have always gotten their way with their mind powers. The only way you can get any real man to notice any of you. With your tiny bodies..."

"Shut up!" Kimski shouted.

"Tiny bodies and perverted minds." He-Go cursed. "You're all alike!"

"None may insult the honor of Middleton so!" Ron shouted. "Fleet attack!"

"Well that's got some of them off our back." Sheila said.

"Is there anyone in this galaxy who isn't mad at you?" Kim asked.

"None that are not here at the moment." Kimski said. She was trying to keep her voice light but Kim heard the pain anyway. "Sheila turn to 890 by 345 and I'll open the docking bay doors."

"Right." Sheila said.

Kim felt the ship almost twist in half as Sheila made a sudden turned. In the view screen dozens of ships flashed by and some of them came close enough for Kim to see rivets on their hulls and frightened faces in their portholes. She clutched at her seat with all of her might and willed herself not to scream. In the seat beside her Sheila laughed wildly.

Suddenly they were coming up on the stolen pirate ship. Kim took a breath as Sheila brought them in closer. For a moment it looked as if they were going to ram the larger vessel. Then a doorway opened up and they flew into a landing bay. Sheila hit the brakes and Kim's body was slammed into the straps that held her to the seat. The breath was forced out of her lungs and the wall of the landing bay rushed toward them. Only at the last second, with no more than a millimeter of space did the fighter come to a stop.

"Man that was fun!" Sheila shouted as Kim tried to get her breath back. Sheila un-strapped herself and then Kim. "You look after tabby, I better get to the bridge."

Kim nodded breathlessly.

There were times when even space rangers were outmatched. Mira Nova had a feeling that this was one of those times. Not that she was going to tell Buzz that, not after letting Kim-or Kimski-escape. Buzz had called for back up and it was their job to see that no one got away until that back up arrived. They had gotten lucky when the middletons and golians had started to fight each other, that only left the pirates and Sheila and Kimski. There were a lot of questions that Mira had for those two and their new doubles.

She flew in and out of the firefight around Thoe's stolen ship. Booster was taking on Thoe's fighters, Buzz and XR were battling Captain Fluffy's ship, that left Mira to board Thoe's ship and take out the engines.

Mira concentrated and phased as a large part of a ship headed right toward her. There was a slight buzzing in the back of her skull as it passed through her. Being able to phase through solid matter was a talent that all tangeans were born with. Mira had taken it for granted until she had joined Star Command. As a ranger Mira had found it could be an ace in the hole.

She phased into the pirate ship and looked around. The hanger bay was empty except for the stolen fighter. Shouting was coming from the fighter and Mira ran over to it. She paused at the doorway, wrist laser at the ready.

Inside a nude Aluna held a small Kimski in her hand.

"I'm not Kimski!" The small creature shouted. "I'm Kim Possible!"

"That trick fooled me once." Aluna growled.

"It might not be her Aluna." Mira said lowering her wrist.

"Mira where am I?" Aluna demanded.

"I already told you that!" The mouse creature shouted. "You're in the hanger of Thoe's ship. Now let me go!"

"Kimski..." Mira started.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" The mouse creature screamed at her. "I'm KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!"

"She is really." Kimski said, her face appearing on a monitor screen in the fighter. "I know tangeans can be a bit thick but even you should have figured it out by now. After all it's not possible for me to escape from you at the same time I escaped from Captain Thoe."

"See." Kim said in a voice that sounded so much like Kimski's Mira had to do a double take.

"By Bast this is confusing." Aluna said putting Kim down.

"You should try it from this side." She-Go's voice sounded over the intercom.

"Mira look alive!" Sheila shouted. "Thoe's got a breaching pod heading toward..."

Mira was still reacting when part of the shuttle bay door blew apart and a squad of pirates swarmed out of the opening.

"Craters!" Mira cursed as lasers were aimed at her.

"Not a weapon in this accursed craft!" Aluna said looking around.

"No, but it's got engines." Kim said. She leaped up and hit one of the controls. There was a roar as the fighters engines ignited. Mira lost her balance as the ship lurched forward and hit the wall of the bay. The wall held and the exhaust from the engines scattered the pirates. Kim hit another control and the engines died.

"That bought us some time." Mira said. She flipped open her wrist communicator. "Mira to Buzz..."

Another section of the hull blew away and more pirates swarmed into the bay. This time they didn't bother to seal the space around the pod and air screamed out of the bay. Aluna dug her claws into the fighter to keep from being swept into space and Mira's suit automatically enabled the magnetic grapplers in her feet. But Kim was like a leaf in the wind and only by grabbing her tail did Mira stop her from being swept out into space.

Mira's suit sealed automatically, the transparent fishbowl appearing around her head instantly. Aluna had grabbed an oxygen mask that had fallen from the ceiling of the fighter. But Mira realized that Kim was in trouble. She was clutching her throat. Mira concentrated on the little creature in her hand and pressed Kim against her chest. The enviro-suit that Star Command had issued Mira fit well as did the thermal suit beneath it. But the suits did not follow her body exactly. Between her breasts was a hollow point that Mira had found useful before for carrying things. XR had called it a 'Booby Bag' until she slapped him. Mira phased Kim's body, pushing her into the suit and only stopping when she felt Kim press against her chest. Then she pulled her hand out. It would be warm enough and enough air would reach Kim to keep her alive.

Mira had only a few seconds to do it before the pirates swept over her and Aluna.

"Craters!" Kimski swore as the pirates attacked the bay.

"Full ahead." Sheila said moving the throttle all the way forward. "If we can get away from all this we can take care of the pirates downstairs."

"We'll need more speed." Kimski said. "Sheila, keep us away from them while I re-direct power to the main thrusters."

"You got it." Sheila said.

She-Go thought that Kimski looked like a mouse on a hot plate as she danced across three control consoles. But she had more than enough to do to think about it for long. The pirates were persistent and good and far more experienced than she was.

"I'd rather be hitting them in the face." She-Go muttered as she targeted one of the smaller ships with a laser.

"Some of them don't have faces." Sheila answered.

In her life She-Go had been in weird situations without number but sitting next to an other worldly counterpart beat them all. It had been bad enough with just Kimski. Sheila was her; but she wasn't.

"Look out!" She-Go shouted as Captain Fluffy's ship suddenly appeared in front of them.

There was no time to do anything as the other ship fired. Sparks erupted all over the bridge and consoles burst into flames. Acrid smoke started to fill the bridge.

Sheila growled and the ship suddenly seemed to tilt 90 degrees and accelerate.

"How bad?" Sheila demanded.

"Very." Kimski said. "We've got about five minutes before the engines blow up for real this time."

"Give me ftl control." Sheila said. "I have an idea."

"Oh craters." Kimski said.

"What?" She-Go asked.

"Don't ask, just pray to the Great Wade that my wife isn't about to get us killed." Kimski said as she leaped from console to console.

"Fire in the hole!" Sheila shouted and the world suddenly turned psychedelic.

It was the change that woke Kim up. The burning, churning of her stomach and the way the world suddenly shifted that forced her awake. She opened her eyes, normal human eyes and looked around. She was in darkness, covered by a cloth of some kind. Kim struggled to sit up and after a few more minutes actually succeeded. Her strength was returning quickly and Kim wondered if her body was actually getting used to the changes. The idea wasn't one she was thrilled with.

Kim remembered the air rushing from the bay, Mira grabbing her and then... Had she actually passed through something? Something solid?

Yes, I did, Kim thought. She remembered being pressed against Mira's chest and hearing the blue woman's heart beating. Then she had passed out.

Kim struggled and crawled her way through the cloth. Either she was in a very big tent or she hadn't grown back to normal, merely changed from mouse to human form again. Well it was a start. At the end of the cloth tunnel Kim found herself looking out at a work room. Looking around Kim edged out of the cloth carefully. The room was filled with tools and consoles. Kim had been in enough labs to recognize this one, even if most of the equipment was too advanced to understand.

Kim stepped out of what she realized was Mira's space suit and looked around. The room wasn't large. But on the table next to the suit Kim saw something that made her blood run cold. Small metal bands. The same mind scramblers that Captain Fluffy had used on Aluna. Some of them were just the right size to fit on Kim's head.

Kim was wondering what to do next when a furtive shadow caught her eye. The shadow was coming toward her. She could barely see it out of the corner of her eye, but it was coming toward her, moving around so that it could take her from behind. Kim spun around and attacked it.

She-Go had a large headache that was fading swiftly. Once she and Team Go had faced a whacked out hippie called Acid Tripp who had hit them with hallucinogenic gas. The trip through the unstable ftl jump had felt a lot like that.

"Come on!" Sheila shouted picking up a dazed Kimski.

She-Go followed her as they raced through the rapidly burning ship. They made it to the hanger bay and climbed into a sleek silver arrow-shaped ship. Sheila strapped Kimski in and then sat down herself. She moved through the controls hurriedly and the ship lifted up and flew out of the bay just as Captain Fluffy's ship blew apart. For a few minutes they road out the shockwave and then Sheila sagged in relief.

"Well that was fun." She said smiling.

"Fu... Fu.... Fun." Kimski said breathing hard. "Wife of mine..." She trailed off in barely controlled frustration.

"Oh come on." Sheila said smiling.

Kimski huffed and folded her arms. She-Go thought that she looked cute even if she was trying to look angry. Kimski was covered with soot and her green eyes were hard, but that harshness didn't work because the corners of her mouth were twitching as a smile tried to come through. She un-strapped herself and stood up.

"Come on." Sheila coaxed. She reached over and put a finger under Kimski's chin. Sheila traced her finger down Kimski's chest. "It was fun. Admit it."

"It was not fun." Kimski said stamping her foot.

"Come on my little cutie." Sheila half-taunted/half-coaxed, poking Kimski playfully in the stomach.

"It was not fun." Kimski insisted grabbing Sheila's finger.

"Oh yes it was." Sheila sang and freeing her finger started to poke Kimski with it again and again. "Come on, you know you loved it. Wasn't it f&f? Wasn't it fun and funny?"

"Sheila…" Kimski tried to wrestle the finger away but lost and tried to dance away from it but Sheila followed her.

"We're safe now." Sheila said. She pushed Kimski down and started to run her finger over the tiny woman's stomach. "We can laugh about it."

"Sheila don't you dare!" Kimski shouted starting to laugh.

"It was fun." Sheila insisted.

"Ha… Ha… Sheila…" Kimski's voice was a little huskier as she tried to fight off the tickling.

She-Go cleared her throat, interrupting them. It wasn't an easy thing to do, the little scene was turning her on. God she wanted Kim in that ship with them.

"What exactly happened?" She asked keeping her voice steady with a great effort.

"With the main engines about to croak I put us through a short faster than light jump." Sheila said. "It got us away from the pirates, my dumb brothers, the middletons and Buzz. We should be somewhere near Bermuda."

"What about Kim?" She-Go asked.

"I saw the pirates take Mira and Aluna out with them." Kimski said getting up. "But I didn't see your friend."

She-Go's heart jumped for a moment. Could Kim have been on the ship when it blew up? Not that she hadn't tried to kill Kimmy herself a couple of times, but right now it didn't seem like a good idea. Not after the last few weeks.

"She's with Mira and the pirates." Sheila said watching a monitor. "This is the security tape from the hanger bay."

She-Go watched as Mira grabbed Kim and put her into her suit.

"Well now what?" She-Go asked.

"We find the _Draken _and then go find your friend." Kimski said. "I may not care for Mira or Aluna but Kim is my counterpart from your world and I will not leave her to pirates."

"Yea, and I kinda like the idea of Aluna and Mira owing us one too." Sheila said. She started hitting controls. "Next stop Bermuda. I hope that that the auto-repair on the _Draken_ been doing its job."

Kim's kick caught her attacker just near the head and sent him sprawling. The shadow blinked and then solidified into a creature that was just a little shorter than she was. It had pink skin and large front teeth with a short tail. It was wearing a blue vest that was sparking.

"Rufus?" Kim asked recognizing the naked mole rat.

"I am a rufian yes." The creature said sitting up. His voice was a deep one, far from the high pitched voice that Rufus always used. And the diction was perfect. "I am Captain Barken the tenth your highness, a member of the resistance."

"Captain Barken?" Kim repeated.

"Yes, there are some on Middleton who are still loyal to you. I followed closely when Admiral Ron led the fleet to the battle. When I saw the pirates take you and the rangers I followed them to this ship. Thank the Great Wade that you were not discovered. Now we can leave, my ship is attached to the hull."

"Wait a minute." Kim said. "Just wait a minute." She took a deep breath. "Ok, first I'm not Kimski, I'm Kim."

"But you look exactly like her…" He broke off staring and Kim blushed. "Almost exactly. Your ears are round, her majesties are pointed as are all of the royal family."

"I'm from another universe." Kim said. "Do you know where the real Kimski is?"

"I thought she was here."

"What about Sheila?" Kim asked.

"The pirate ship made an ftl jump." Captain Barken said. "The witch was probably at the controls. Where they ended up I don't know."

"What do you have against Sheila?" Kim asked.

"She is a golian." Captain Barken said. "A criminal, not worthy of the great and magnificent Kimski."

"But they're married." Kim said.

"Trade world." Captain Barken sniffed.

"Ok, so done with the exposition." Kim said. "Now before we go what happened to Mira and Aluna?"

"Captain Thoe and his wife are torturing them." Captain Barken said. "Come. Even if you are not her majesty you are obviously related to her in someway. We of Rufus 4 know our royal duty."

"Well I know my duty too." Kim said. "And I don't leave rangers in the hands of pirates. First we rescue them, then we leave."

"My ship is too small for them." Captain Barken protested. "They would never fit into it."

"So we'll help them steal one."

"But my stealth suit is damaged." Captain Barken protested. "It will be much harder to move about the ship."

"You're not the only one with a wardrobe problem." Kim said walking to the end of the table and looking around. "Lets find something I can wear. Then we'll rescue them."

The _Draken_ lay half buried in the river where Sheila had crashed it. She-Go thought it looked like a coke bottle buried in the mud. Sheila guided their stolen fighter above the ship and She-Go could see a bit of anger in her stance. Deep down She-Go knew that they were very much alike. No matter how much of an act the space thief put on Sheila had the same solid core that she did.

Not that she let it show in her voice.

"Yo Big Blue, you still working?" Sheila called.

The screen came alive and She-Go had to gasp even though she knew what was coming. The image on the screen was Dr. Draken. It had the same high forehead caused by a receding hairline, small eyes and a large chin as her Dr. Draken had. It even sounded the same. The only difference was that this Draken didn't have a scar on his face.

"Of course I'm still working." Draken said. "Not that you care."

"We care." Kimski said. "Now what is the status of the engines?"

"You don't really care." Draken said.

"We do." Sheila said.

"If you cared you wouldn't have crashed me."

"We care!" Sheila and Kimski cried at the same time.

"If you cared you'd get me a new stabilizer." Draken said pouting.

"We got you one last month." Sheila said.

"It got shot." Draken said.

"We can get you a new one." Kimski said.

"A blue one?" Draken asked. "Real tangean parts this time? No discount seconds?"

"We'll try." Kimski said. "Now what is the engine status?"

"If you really cared…"

"Engine status!" Sheila demanded.

"About six hours from being able to work again." Draken said.

"Six hours?" She-Go asked. "In six hours who knows where they're going to be?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." Sheila said. "Thoe's going to be looking for a new ship."

"He'll go to Mad Martian Manny's Used Shipyard." Kimski said. She shuddered.

"What?" She-Go asked.

"He's got a problem with us." Sheila said as she guided the fighter toward the Draken.

"You stole a ship?" She-Go guessed.

"No a space station." Kimski said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"It's a funny story." Sheila said guiding the fighter into the docking bay.

"No it isn't." Kimski said quickly.

"Well I want to hear it." She-Go said.

"No you don't." Kimski said as a blush came over her face.

"Well…" Sheila began as the ship landed and she began to power down.

"You tell her if you want." Kimski said in an I'm-out-of-patience tone of voice. "I'm going to check the engines and systems out."

"You want me to tell her _everything_?" Sheila smiled.

"You…" Kimski gave Sheila a mean look, leapt out of her seat and stomped off of the fighter.

"She is such a little princess sometimes." Sheila laughed.

"She-Go, I'd like to take a look at you in the medical bay." Kimski said popping back in. "That virus may not be stable."

"I knew she'd be back with an excuse." Sheila said.

"It is not…" Kimski growled.

"I'm coming." She-Go said before they could start arguing again.

It wasn't the best fit but Kim didn't mind. She did mind that it was semi-transparent. Barken had found what looked like a bandage and Kim had wrapped it around her chest and thighs to complete a makeshift wrap around dress. A metal pin held it all together. The effect was as if she were wearing gauze. Kim wouldn't have been caught dead in it on Earth, but it worked alright here. She and Barken made their way through the ships air vents. It was slow going as every few feet there were sensors or traps to avoid.

"Wait." Kim whispered as Barken disabled another trap. She listened closely. They were at a T-junction. To the right Kim heard the sounds of fighting and eating. To the left someone was moaning. It sounded like Mira.

"Come on." She said.

"The longer we stay the more chance we have of being discovered." Barken said.

"I'm not leaving them." Kim said.

"You share her highness stubbornness as well as her looks." Barken said.

"Thanks." Kim said.

They approached a vent and Kim looked into a bedroom. Her jaw dropped open. On a bed Aluna and Mira lay on either side of Captain Fluffy. They were all nude. Kim could see silver bands on Aluna's and Mira's heads. Mind scramblers. They each had one of Captain Fluffy's breast in their mouths and their hands were playing between her legs. One of Captain Fluffy's heads moaned with pleasure, the other smoked a cigarette on a long holder.

"Wow." Kim said.

"Barbaric." Barken sniffed.

"Ok, we gotta get them out of there." Kim said.

"Can you grow?"

"Not at will."

Kim caught herself for a moment as she realized how much danger she was in. The growth came at random, what if she grew here, now? She'd be trapped in the vent and at Captain Fluffy's mercy.

"There's got to be a way to knock her out." Kim said.

"How?"

"She's a snake right?" Kim asked and Barken nodded. "Reptiles don't like the cold. Can we lower the temp so much she passes out?"

"I can adjust the environment from the junction box in the last corridor." Barken said. "But she'll notice."

Kim looked. Captain Fluffy had pushed Mira down between her legs while guiding Aluna up so that her pussy was within reach of one of the pirate captain's faces.

"Just do it slow, she won't notice." I hope, Kim added silently. "I'll stay here and keep and eye on her and warn you if she starts to notice."

She-Go lay nude on the examining table and around her machinery hummed. She'd been there for what seemed like hours as various wands came down and passed over her body and needles were stuck into places she didn't know she had. Sitting on the console Kimski watched a holographic display and made medical sounds to herself. She-Go couldn't tell if they were sounds of approval or worry.

"Ok, stop humming and start talking." She-Go demanded.

"You're lucky I decided to do this." Kimski said. "The virus that you were infected with is still trying to take control of your body. I only slowed it down when I slaved it to your powers. And you're body is the only one I could ever do it too."

"So it's some sort of virus?" She-Go asked. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be scared of not. "How dangerous is it?"

"It would be very dangerous if not for the fact that I am here." Kimski said.

"Making use of my scientific systems." Draken's holographic head appeared next to her.

"They are helpful." Kimski admitted. "At least when someone of my prodigious intellect uses them."

"Well if..." Draken started.

"Hey, back here." She-Go growled. "What's going on?"

They looked at her and She-Go wondered for a moment if she should tell Draken to look away. Her Dr. D had never seen her nude (though he had come close once when he walked into her room when she had just come out of the shower). She decided not to bother. This was just a computer program after all.

"Well when Kim bit you the virus passed from her to you, but in a mutated form." Kimski said. "And it's been trying to take over your body ever since. Your body has been fighting it off and that would account for the random changes you've gone through. It seems to be most active during your menstrual period."

"Kim infected me when she bit me?" She-Go repeated. Suddenly it all made sense. "Ok, what can you do about it?"

"Already done." Kimski said. "For someone of my brilliance it was easy."

"With my perfectly designed..." Draken started.

"Alright, I get it your both smart. Yay for you." She-Go said interrupting him. "Now what'd you do?"

"I created a counter virus and introduced it into your body." Kimski said. "It will tame the first virus."

"Oh." She-Go imagined the battle going on in her body. After a moment she shrugged.

"Will I still have control over the growing and the shrinking?"

"Yes." Kimski said frowning. "We got to you in time. But your friend is in trouble. This virus is very tricky and will overwhelm her body soon. If we don't get the anti-virus to her within the next day or so she'll become a mouse human hybrid and be stuck that way."

She-Go thought for a moment. A tiny mouse Kim, tiny and trainable. The temptation was definitely there.

"How long does she have?" She-Go asked.

"A day, maybe two." Kimski said.

"Well we'll have to go find her." She-Go said starting to get up.

"You can't get up yet." Kimski said. "The process to counter act the virus will take a while.

"Oh well." She-Go said and laid back down.

I'll just lay here and think about all the fun I'll have with little kinky Kimmie, She-Go thought. She turned away from Kimski so that the princess wouldn't see her smile.

"Kimmie the Mouse." She-Go whispered to herself. "Just what I always wanted for Christmas!"

"I"m going to go work on the engines." Kimski said. "Draken will tell you when the process is completed."

Lost in her fantasies She-Go only nodded.

Kim started to shiver and wondered if her idea was a good one after all. She was in the air vent after all and practically naked. She might freeze before Fluffy did.

Kim almost laughed at the thought. How in the world did a two headed snake woman get a name like 'Fluffy'?

The cold air didn't seem to be slowing her down that much. Fluffy had laid Mira and Aluna down side by side and was between both of their legs. Both women were moaning in glassy eyed pleasure and Kim had to wonder how much of their minds were really working.

The air got a little colder but suddenly Kim felt warm. She realized what was happening and kicked open the vent covering. The change hit her just as Kim jumped out of the vent. The gauze tore away as she grew and Kim landed on her feet. Captain Fluffy looked up and hissed and Kim swallowed.

"Come to rescue your fellow space rangers?" Captain Fluffy demanded sitting up. "Too bad you'll have to beat them first. Mira! Aluna! Attack her!"

Mira and Aluna sat up and started to come toward her. Kim braced herself. They moved like zombies and she guessed that the mind scramblers on their heads weren't as good as the one that had been used on Aluna before. When they were about half way to her Kim moved. She jumped over them, landed on her hands and continued the move using her hands to propel her body upward. Her feet slammed into Captain Fluffy's heads and knocked her back. It was a solid hit and Kim felt it as much as Fluffy did but it worked.

Stay away from her, Kim thought as she rebounded back and cart wheeled her way between Mira and Aluna. She's too strong to take straight on.

Kim grabbed Mira's arm and whipped her into the just-getting up Fluffy. But before she could move any more Aluna grabbed her from behind. Kim struggled desperately but her arms were held in a strong grip.

Then it all changed as Kim felt her body grow hot again.

"No!" Kim shouted her protest. "Not now!"

But her protest did no good and Kim felt herself shrink. In a few moments she was in her mouse form again and laying at Aluna's feet. The cat woman bent down toward her and Kim's mouse instincts kicked in. She screamed and ran.

She-Go wandered through the _Draken_ both curious and satisfied. She'd tried the new powers and had no problems with them. Having new powers was always a delight, though most of the time it was only temporary. The thought that it was permanent thrilled her. There were a lot of places she could rob now that would have been off limits to her before. The ship had even managed to give her a suit that was the same as the one she usually liked to wear-a green and black jumpsuit-and would shrink and grow with her. All in all things were going well. Draken had been vague about where Kimski and Sheila were so She-Go had started to search for them on her own.

She-Go passed a doorway and then stopped. She recognized the sounds that were coming from the other room. What she saw when she peeked in was enough to freeze her. It was a wide open cabin with a large window. They were in space, something She-Go hadn't realized. But it was the scene on the octagonal bed that made her mouth go dry. A nude Sheila lay on her back, one hand resting between her legs. Kimski was on her chest, also nude. She was laying face down and her mouth was working on Sheila's breasts, kissing and sucking the nipple. Sheila's other hand stroked Kimski's back and every so often gave her ass a sharp spank. Every time she did so Kimski moaned and re-doubled her efforts. At the same time Sheila's hand stroked herself. The sheets were red making a sharp contrast between Sheila's nearly-green skin. Kimski made an even sharper contrast with her pale skin.

She-Go had no idea how long she just watched. Her mind told her to move along, she'd seen stranger sights after all. But there was something in her that wouldn't let her move.

They really do love each other, She-Go realized. Kimski's not a pet to her, Sheila's not just a giant servant to her, the two of them really love each other. Could Kim and I have that sort of love? Would I want it?

The thought was a wild one but before her thoughts could move anymore in that direction Sheila looked up and spotted her. The woman smiled and beckoned She-Go forward with a wave of her hand.

Without really thinking about it She-Go went toward them.

Kim dived under the table and scrambled away from Aluna's claw. She felt the wind as the sharp claws missed her but before Kim could do anything else Mira's blue hand reached for her. Kim leapt over it and skidded across the floor, slamming into the table leg. It stunned her but Mira and Aluna were both moving in slow motion thanks to the mind control. Before they could grab her Kim had recovered enough to move again.

On the bed Captain Fluffy laughed with one head and drank with the other. The laugh was really starting to get on Kim's nerves. But her plan was working. It was getting colder in the cabin but Fluffy was having too much fun to realize it. Kim skidded out of a turn, her small mouse feet slipping and sliding as she dodged Aluna again. She just had to keep moving.

She-Go vaguely wondered if making love to an other worldly counterpart could count as masturbation. It was a question that hovered around the back of her mind. At the forefront of her mind was how great Sheila tasted. She-Go had no trouble finding the truly sensitive spots on Sheila's body. They were the same as hers. She hadn't tried them all yet, but she'd get to them. And maybe Kimksi's erogenous zones were the same as Kim's were. She-Go wished Kim was there. She lay with her face between Sheila's legs and her tongue and fingers probed and licked with abandon. Sheila moaned but she had her own work to do. She held Kimski above her face and her tongue moved again and again against Kimski's sex. Sheila held Kimski by her wrist and every so often pulled the tiny woman away from her face causing Kimski to moan and kick and beg until Sheila brought her back in close. Then Kimski would plant her feet on either side of Sheila's mouth and dig in with her toes. All She-Go had to do was to imagine Kim in that position and it sent her lust into even a wilder state.

You should be here Kimmie, She-Go thought.

Kim felt Mira's hand close around her and struggled weakly against it. She had miss-timed a turn and had slammed her head into a low hanging part of the bed frame. On the bed Captain Fluffy laughed and drank. By now she was so drunk that Kim wondered if she'd pass out from that before the cold got to her.

"Bring... her..." Captain Fluffy started to order but her words were slurred and Kim saw that one of her heads was already out cold. The other was nodding off. Kim's head was clearing but she was helpless in Mira's grip.

"Bri..." Captain Fluffy started but that was it. Her eyes closed and she fell back onto the bed. Both heads started to snore.

"Must capture rodent." Aluna said mindlessly grabbing at Kim.

"Must capture rodent." Mira said mindlessly pushing her back.

Kim bit down hard on Mira's hand and the blue woman's grip loosened enough for her to squirm out of it. She jumped to the floor as Mira and Aluna started to wrestle.

"Ok, not quite home free but getting close." Kim said.

The door to the cabin opened and a drunken Captain Thoe staggered into the room. Kim didn't even think, she darted through his legs and out into the corridor.

"Ok, I like dimensional travel." She-Go said. She was lying on her stomach while Sheila sat on her back and massaged her shoulders.

"Twice the fun." Sheila said. "Wish your friend was here."

She-Go sighed and beside her on the pillow Kimski sighed as well.

"We must have her join us at least once before you go back to your own world." Kimski said.

"If you want to go back." Sheila said getting off of her. She laid down on the other side of Kimski and propped her head up on the pillow.

She-Go sighed and sat up. It was tempting. It was tempting on so many levels. Kim would never go for it though.

"Between the two of you my royal personage is quite content." Kimksi said stretching. "With four of us… I might actually…" Her voice sailed of into a wistful sigh. "She-Go you are masterful in your technique."

"Thank you mistress." She-Go said absently. Most of her mind was still wondering about staying and getting Kim to stay too. Then she realized what she had said and growled.

"She did it to you too huh?" Sheila said.

"I am royalty." Kimski smiled smugly. "I like to be treated as such."

"Well I agree you should get a royal treatment." Sheila said. She reached behind her back and held up a feather.

"Of course I do." Kimski purred.

"Oh yeah." She-Go smiled at the wink that Sheila gave her. "The royal treatment."

"What..." Kimski started to sit up.

"The Royal Treatment." Sheila said before Kimski could move. She took hold of the tiny woman's arms and held them above her head, pinching the wrists together with her fingers. At the same time She-Go took hold of Kimski's ankles and held them. Helpless in the twin grip Kimski struggled and then gasped as she saw the feather.

"Don't you da… Ha, ha, ha, ha… Sto… Ha!"

Kimski laughed and squirmed as the feather played across her body while Sheila and She-Go simply laughed at her protests.

Kim pressed herself into the wall and let her body recover. Her legs ached and her sides were sore. She'd been running wildly down corridors for what seemed like forever. Kim could hear her heart beating in her ears and with each beat it became harder and harder not to be scared. Thoe had given chase and so had Mira and Aluna and just about all of the rest of the crew. Kim had almost been trampled a few times until at last she had lost them.

Trouble was she was lost as well. The ship had no logical layout that she could think of. She had no idea where Barken was and by now the pirates would be searching the air ducts.

A movement caught her eye and Kim made ready to run again. She gasped in horror as a disembodied hand moved toward her. It was followed by a trashcan with legs. The trashcan moved wildly down the corridor, banging into the walls.

The robot!

Kim watched as the robot reached down and picked up the hand. It re-attached it and then turned. Kim moved. The robot was a ranger and if ever she needed help from law enforcement it was now. She jumped onto the top of the robot.

"Hey, no hitch-hikers." XR's voice said. Kim looked around and saw a small screen with the robot's cylindrical head on it. "Kimski?" He asked.

"No. Kim." Kim said. "And I need your help."

"Right back at ya Miss Possible." XR said. "My body was blasted apart and the pirates have my head in their trophy room. Think you can help put me back together?"

"If you can get me there I can help." Kim said. "There's a rufian named Barken on board too, and Aluna and Mira."

"Man this is a crowded ship." XR said. "We need to find the rest of me first. Hold on, I think I see another part."

Kim grabbed on as the robot moved and crashed into another wall.

"Darn, there are too many walls in this place and I can't see them."

"I can." Kim said. "Can I steer?"

"Sure. Take hold of the little blue thing."

Kim looked around and saw a small blue wheel. She took hold of and it turned it slightly. The robot body turned.

"Ok, it's a start." Kim said. "Where too?"

"Take a left and look for a diode." XR said. "The little rascals always hiding on me when I get blown apart."

"This happen to you a lot?" Kim asked as they moved down the corridor.

"Seems like every other week." XR said.

Kimski was still laughing but now her laughing was tinged with passion. Sheila still held onto her wife's wrists and used the feather, She-Go had shrunk down and was keeping Kimski's legs apart as her tongue probed ever deeper into the princess. She-Go wasn't surprised that Kimski tasted exactly like Kim. Every so often Sheila moved the feather over She-Go's body but She-Go didn't care. In her mind she was making love to Kim Possible. She-Go had never realized how much she could enjoy that.

Kimski came with a scream and fell limp. Sheila put the feather down and settled back on the pillows. Picking Kimski up Sheila settled the tiny woman onto her lap and stroked her head softly.

"Royal enough for you?" Sheila asked gently.

"We are satisfied." Kimski whispered smiling at her with a slightly dazed look in her eye.

I'm not, She-Go thought. She felt a void in her heart if not in her body. I should be doing this to Kimmie. But how am I ever going to get her to agree?

"Come on." Sheila said picking She-Go up. "Bath time."

She-Go let herself be carried into another room. In the room was a large round bath and above it a tiny bath. Kimski was making contented noises and stretching in Sheila's hand. With a quick wink at She-Go Sheila dumped Kimski into the small bath and the tiny princess shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Sheila asked innocently.

"It's COLD!" Kimski protested. "AGAIN! As you well know!"

"Me?" Sheila asked innocently again. "Now would I do that to my loving wife your majesty?"

Kimski harrumphed at her and then settled into the water. She stuck her tongue out at Sheila and then turned her back to her wife. Sheila put She-Go down and She-Go grew to her full size. The water was hot when she slipped into it and very relaxing.

"So do you want to stay?" Sheila asked. "We got a pretty good life."

"You're on the run with half the galaxy after you." She-Go said.

"Like I said we got a pretty good life." Sheila said.

She-Go smiled and leaned back.

"It's tempting." She said slowly. "But I know that Kimmie will never go for it."

"So? She's not your wife." Kimski said. "Even if I know you lust after her."

"Yea, but I got a life back in my world too." She-Go said. Which was accurate. It just wasn't a great life. In the past few years She-Go had spent more time in a prison cell then she wanted to think about. In between those times were Dr. Draken's innumerable and futile world domination plots. Or temping for other villains. It wasn't a great way to live.

On the other hand in this world she'd be on the run and who knew what an alien prison would be like?

And then there was Kim. Kim Possible. Annoying. Infuriating. Insufferable and adorable Kim Possible. A cheerleader cum superheroine who gave She-Go's life a lift even if she often put the outlaw in jail. Staying here would mean cutting herself off from Kim. But with Kim romantically into her sidekick how much chance did She-Go really have? She'd been waiting for Kim to grow up, She-Go realized that now, but now that Kim had grown up...

"I don't know." She-Go said at last. She looked at Sheila. The woman was her identical twin and the last few hours with her and Kimski had blown She-Go's passion meter out of the water. Better to stay with a sure thing than go back and hope that Kim turned to a life of crime and dumped Ron?

"Let me help you decide." Sheila said picking up a bar of soap and going over to her. She started to run the soap along She-Go's shoulders. "Tell me you have something like this on your world."

Kim was thrust forward as the robots body crashed into another wall.

"This is worse than drivers ed." She said.

"Oh yea, I see a lot of body work in my future." XR's image on the screen said. "Did you find that diode?"

"Found it and put it in." Kim said. "I think you're nearly all here now."

"Good. Now let's see if we can put my head on straight. Go forward to the next corridor and take a right."

Kim moved the robot forward. It was getting easier with experience. But even as it started to move she felt her body grow warm again. Kim reacted without even thinking now. If she grew while she was in XR's body it would hurt both of them. Kim jumped out and was almost to the floor when she grew to full size.

"Hey!' XR said. "What gives?"

"I'm normal again." Kim said and realized that she might have been better off small. "And it was easier this time."

"That's not good." XR agreed. Kim had filled him in on everything that her and She-Go had gone through. The robot ranger was sure that Star Command could help and that made Kim feel a little better. "First thing we get out of here we better have the LGM's check you out."

"OK, but first let's get out of here." Kim said. "Let's get your head first."

"Lead the way." XR said.

"No." Kim said. Robot or no robot she wasn't going to walk nude in front of him. That was a view that no one but Ron was ever going to see. "You first."

I swear when I get back home I'm never going to take my clothes off ever again, Kim thought as she walked nude down the corridor. Ever!

A few minutes later they came to a halt. At the end of the corridor was a tall... well man wasn't exactly the right word. He was about ten feet tall with eight legs ending in paws and four arms (two that were claws and two that were hands) and was covered in red fur. The creature didn't have a head, but it did have eyes in it's stomach. It stood perfectly still and Kim would have thought it a stuffed animal on Earth.

"Oh, ok." XR whispered as they pulled back. "It's a vorafta. Good guard, patient and powerful, but pretty dumb."

"How do we get by it?" Kim asked.

"You have to go and hug it."

"What!?" Kim nearly shouted but kept her voice down.

"Vorafta's are allergic to Earthlings." XR said. "Once you hug him he'll go down fast."

"That's dumb." Kim protested. "How can you have a guard who's allergic to humans? That makes no sense."

"Not humans, just Earthlings." XR said. "And there aren't that many in the galaxy."

"What about Buzz?"

"He was born on Capitol Planet." XR said. "I can only think of one Space Ranger that was born on Earth and he isn't here."

"Ok." Kim said. She looked down the corridor. The vorafta was still standing there no moving. Deciding to get it over with Kim jumped out and headed toward him at a dead run. She had to give the creature credit. He was caught completely off guard and still managed to react the right way. One of his arms moved toward an alarm button while the other one brought up a weapon. Kim jumped and dodged the weapon throwing her entire body at him. The creature shuddered and went down, his eyes closing. Kim jumped back, her entire body shaking. It had been like attacking a shag rug. A second later a viscous green liquid started to come out of his fur. Kim shrieked and jumped away.

"Poor guy will never find a handkerchief big enough." XR said rolling up behind her.

"Eeewwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim shuddered.

"Good form on that attack." XR said starting to push the vorafta toward the wall.

Kim suddenly realized that XR had seen her from behind as she had run down the corridor. She blushed furiously.

So much for only Ron seeing that view, she thought somewhat bitterly. I wonder if She-Go's having a hard time too.

She-go sat on the bridge of the _Draken_ and thought hard. Her time with Sheila and Kimski had convinced her. Kim was going to be hers. And they were both going to stay in this universe with Kimski and Sheila. It would take some doing. First thing was to make sure Kim did not get the cure. Second thing was to make sure that the way back to their universe was cut off. Once those two things were done She-Go was sure that she could convince Kim to stay with her. At first it could simply be getting Kimski's throne back, that was a noble enough goal for the teen heroine. And while they did that She-Go could work on Kim. Then the love would come. It'd take some time but it could be done. Her time with Kimski and Sheila had convinced She-Go that happiness was possibly (and She-Go smiled at that near pun) in her grasp, if she could just manage to steal it.

She looked at the display hologram and thought about it as Kimski explained the mathematics behind the dimensional door. Kimski was a bit of a science geek. She was smart, but in love with the sound of her own voice. She-Go could barely follow what she was saying but that didn't matter. As long as Kimski was explaining something She-Go guessed she was happy.

"So it becomes simple when you factor in the fifty-fifth dimensional variable." Kimski said.

"Oh yea." Sheila said. "Soooo simple."

"So the doorways permanent right?" She-Go asked.

"It's as stable as those things become." Kimski said. I'd give it a life of ten to twenty years before it collapses."

"Uh-huh." She-Go said.

"Having second thoughts about going home?" Sheila asked.

"A little." She-Go said. "Kimmie though... she's gonna wanna go home."

She-Go hoped that they took the hint. She had put as much sadness into her voice as she thought that she could get away with. Kimski frowned and looked a lot like Kim for a moment. Sheila gave She-Go a quick smile and a wink.

"So as long as no high energy source doesn't get near the doorway-like a bomb or something-it should stay open and stable." Sheila said.

"Yes." Kimski said. "But since only we know where it is I don't see that as a danger. We will have to rescue Kim and then give her the choice."

"Right." Sheila said.

"Oh yea." She-Go said winking back at Sheila. "The choice'll be hers."

Kim placed the cylindrical head in the center of the trashcan and put the glass dome over it. After a moment the eyes on the cylinder opened up completely and the robot seemed to sigh.

"Well that's better." XR said. "Going around without a head is like walking around naked."

"Yea, great." Kim said as he looked at her. She looked around the room. There were suits of armor, jewelry and other trophies set up on the walls as well as chests full of precious metals and jewels. Kim would have traded every bit of the treasure for a bra and a pair of panties. "What now?"

"We should go and rescue Mira and Aluna and then steal a ship and get off this tub." XR said.

"Kim Possible." Barken said from the vent. "You must hide quickly. Captain Fluffy is coming this way.

"This way." XR said pointing at the wall.

"What way?" Kim asked.

XR's chest opened and a large blaster appeared from inside of him. It fired and the wall dis-integrated.

"That way." XR said rolling forward.

Kim followed him only to stop short.

"Or maybe not." XR said as the twenty pirates in the bunk room looked at them.

Kim blushed so hard that she was sure her skin would be red permanently. The pirates were in various stages of undress and some of them were more or less humanoid. She turned to run and found herself facing Captain Thoe. At his feet were a collared Mira and Aluna. They still had bands on their heads and they looked ready to attack at his command.

"Any ideas?" Kim asked.

"Try to hurt their fists as much as you can with your body." XR suggested.

"Men, here be meat for ye!" Captain Thoe shouted.

The men answered with lust filled cheers and Kim felt her face set into a hard mask. It was time to see if she really could do the impossible.

Thoe was about to say something else when the room shook. Then it shook again. Suddenly the wall behind the pirates disintegrated and Sheila and She-Go charged into the crew. Captain Thoe roared and let go of Mira and Aluna. Kim moved, jumping over them and hitting him full in the chest with her feet. Captain Thoe wasn't as solid as his wife. He went down and Kim bounced back from him and looked for another target.

It was the wildest fight she had ever seen. Sheila and She-Go were taking down pirate after pirate while XR was trying to keep Mira and Aluna from taking him apart. Going where she was most needed Kim jumped Aluna from behind and grabbed the mind scrambler. It wouldn't budge at first but just as it started to move Kim felt her body grow warm. Kim tried to jump out of the way but it was too late. Aluna was already falling backward and Kim was still on her back when she fell. Kim started to call for help but she saw XR's body blasted apart. She screamed as Aluna's body started to fall on her.

She-Go saw Kim shrink and saw the catwoman about to fall on top of her. She moved faster than ever and with a dive snatched Kim out of the way just before Aluna hit the floor. They skidded across the floor and into a display case. Kim hit her head on the case and lay dazed in She-Go's hand.

"I'm not loosing you now princess." She-Go said and kicked out viciously at a pirate who was coming toward them.

"She-Go come on!" Sheila shouted as she grabbed XR's head.

She-Go started to follow her only to have her way blocked by Aluna and Mira. These were the rangers. For an instant She-Go thought of leaving them behind, but then Kim moaned in her hand. It would be a good way to earn some points with her.

She-Go slid Kim into her side pocket and then charged into the two rangers. They moved but too slowly. She-Go kneed them in the stomach and then chopped them on the back of their heads when they went down. Shouldering the two women She-Go followed Sheila.

"This way friends of Kimski." A deep voice called.

"What?" She-Go asked looking around.

"A ruffian?" Sheila asked.

"Here." Said the small creature.

She-Go looked down and saw a naked mole rat standing in the corridor to their left. He wore a vest and carried a small blaster.

"I am Barken of Rufus." The creature said. "The pirates know where your breaching pod came in, they have set an ambush. If you follow me I can lead you to the shuttle bay."

"Lead the way." Sheila said.

"What?"

"Well I'm going with him." Sheila said.

"Oh hell why not." She-Go said matching Sheila's smile.

This beats stealing cars any day, She-Go thought as they ran into the shuttle bay. There were some really odd shaped crafts in the bay. Sheila ran straight toward a bulky box with air fins on the side.

"I love stealing Star Command stuff." Sheila said.

"Gotta grudge against them?" She-Go asked following her into the shuttle.

"No, I spent a year learning how to fly them." Sheila said. "It's easy to steal what you know. Strap em all in I'll get the engines running."

She-Go strapped the semi-conscious rangers into their seats. A glance told her that Barken had jumped into a seat with the head of XR and strapped them both in.

"Technically you know it's not stealing from Star Command it's stealing from pirates who've stolen from Star Command." XR said.

"Even better." Sheila said.

She-Go strapped herself into the co-pilots seat as Sheila started the ship moving. A quick check on her pocket showed that Kim was unconscious.

Kim in my pocket, She-Go thought. Maybe that dopey Ron has something with this bit.

The shuttle rumbled and She-Go looked out to see the pirates in the bay shooting.

"Hang on!" Sheila shouted and rammed the ship toward the closed shuttle bay doors. They were just starting to open and they were opening very slowly.

This is taking danger loving way to far, She-Go thought as the shuttle hit the doors.

She-Go woke up laying on Sheila and Kimski's bed. She sat up and looked around.

"What happened?" She-Go asked.

"Sheila wrecked another Star Command shuttle." Draken said appearing on a monitor. "But Kimski and I managed to grab what was left of the ship and get away. We're on our way to Cosmo's Diner to drop off the Rangers."

"Oh." She-Go looked around. On the pillow beside her law an unconscious Kim Possible. She was nude and She-Go realized that she was nude as well.

"Sheila said that you should give Kim the cure when you woke up." Draken said. "It's that green vial on the bedstand. Then join them on the bridge."

"Right, thanks." She-Go said looking at the vial. Sheila had set things up perfectly.

The image blanked out and She-Go looked at Kim. Then she sat up and put the tiny teen in her lap. Kim stirred slightly against her and She-Go had never felt so happy in her entire life. Just having her there and knowing it was going to be forever sent a wave of exultation through She-Go's soul.

"Ro... Ron?" Kim asked trying to force her way back to consciousness. "Ron where... are... you..."

The reversal was instant, it was complete and it was infuriating. Ron. That semi-competent sidekick with a naked mole rat in his pants. The buffoon. The boy Kim loved and the one she'd always miss if they got stuck in this universe. She-Go had an moment of clarity and in that moment saw the years ahead. There would be excitement, danger, passion beyond her wildest dreams... and in the soul of the woman She-Go now admitted to herself that loved there would always be a heartache for boy she'd never see again and the family she'd leave behind. It would always be there no matter what She-Go did. No matter how deeply she got Kim to love her.

I'm evil, She-Go shouted at herself. I don't care about that idiot! He's like my brothers...

For another moment She-Go looked down the two roads. Seldom had her choices been so clear.

Damnit, She-Go thought. She took the antidote from the bedstand, waited one more moment to live out the fantasy and then sighed. The she pushed Kim's mouth open. With a last lingering fantasy She-Go poured the contents of the vial into Kim's mouth. Kim swallowed instinctively and She-Go put the vial into her pocket again. After a moment Kim's body grew warm and grew to full size. She was still unconscious and she looked beautiful.

She-Go sighed, kissed the sleeping young woman softly on the forehead. Then she put Kim back onto the bed and got up. She was just about through dressing when the door opened and Sheila came into the room.

"Couldn't do it could ya." Sheila said.

"Nope." She-Go said.

"And you're going back with her." Sheila said.

"Yea." She-Go said. "But the next time some whacked out bad guy has her under mind control I am so there. A few hours fun'll be ok."

Sheila laughed.

"No it won't. You'll help her. You know how Kimski and I met? She was a prisoner and me and Mira were cadets assigned to shuttle her to the prison planet. One look at her and I melted inside. I helped her escape and we left Mira hypnotized in a brothel on Trade World. It cut me off from Daddy and Star Command and I've never looked back." She pointed at Kim. "They do that to ya."

"Well back home she's in love with her sidekick." She-Go said.

"So what?" Sheila said. "You know what the planetary creed is on Golia?" She-Go shook her head. "Don't follow the rules." Sheila smiled. "If your Ron is anything like Kimski's Ron he's more open to stuff than you'd imagine."

"Ron Stoppable?" She-Go asked. She thought about it. The kid was a geek, he was... Well he was young and energetic too... But... Then again if Kim could put up with him..."

"Think about it." Sheila said.

Some things are the same no matter what universe you are in, Kim thought as she ate her salad. Ron she knew would love the place. Cosmo's was an intergalactic diner, the space equivalent of Bueno Nacho. It was a mix of the cantina sequence from Star Wars and a 1950's road house. Kim and She-Go sat across from Sheila and Kimski. Beside Kimski Mira and Aluna both slumped unconscious in their seats. Mira was wearing an overized T-shirt that said 'I'm Stupid' and Aluna was wearing an oversized T-Shirt that read 'I'm with stupid and I've even stupider.' XR's head sat on the table next to Barken.

Still at least no one was naked anymore. Kim wore a black and green jumpsuit to match She-Go's outfit. Sheila wore a pair of tight white pants and a white halter top. Kimski wore just a pair of blue shorts and a halter. The two of them fascinated Kim, though not in the way they wanted. Kim liked Ron, anything else was just the result of DN-Amy's concoctions. At least that was the story Kim was trying to tell herself was true.

"So you really are a princess?" XR asked. "Wow is Buzz going to be embarrassed."

"That witch Bonnie cast a mind spell over the planet." Kimski said. "But once we find the stone of truth we can break the spell."

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Kim asked.

"Only an old riddle told to me by a priest of the Great Wade." Kimski said. "In the time of two shadows seek your truth in the pond of troubles."

"That's it?" She-Go asked.

"That's as much as he got out before Bonnie's troops overran the temple." Kimski said. "I wish you could stay and help Kim."

"I'd like to but I've got a friend who's gonna need the cure or she'll be shrunk for life." Kim said. "I just hope Monique is still ok."

"Monique?" Kimski asked. "In this universe Monique was my maid, she is married to admiral Ron."

"Married?" Kim demanded. "To Ron?"

"She is also the resistance contact in the royal palace." Barken said. "She was one of the few un-touched by the mind spell, though sadly her husband was not."

"Monique and Ron?" Kim repeated.

"Get's ya thinking huh princess." She-Go smiled at her.

Kim was about to respond when XR spoke up.

"Well I'll tell Buzz all of this but without evidence it'll be hard to back up. And you better get going, my sensors tell me that 42 is getting close.

"One last thing." Sheila said. She took a pen out of her pocket and drew a mustache on the sleeping Mira.

"Oh she is not going to like that." XR said.

Kimski giggled and Sheila laughed.

Despite her best efforts Kim smiled.

…To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim Possible

In

Moon Shrink

Part 6

"A new world"

Going through a time/space warp was a little like jumping into a shower and jumping out again. While you were tied up, blindfolded and gagged. For a few brief moments that felt like an eternity nothing worked. You couldn't see, hear, taste or smell. Then it all came back to you as if you had been woken up from a deep sleep.

Kim felt reality form around her and the first concrete thought in her head was: 'What a view!'

The reason for that thought was that she and She-Go materialized at least a thousand feet above the ground. Above them was the deep black of the night sky filled with clouds, bellow them was the even deeper black of the Atlantic Ocean. There were features to be seen in both the sea and the sky, dark upon dark shapes and shades of gray. In the distance were the dim lights of the coastline cities. The space suits display showed their position.

"Told ya we'd need the suits." She-Go said, her voice coming through the comlink.

"She-Go…" Kim said with a warning tone in her voice. Both she and She-Go were wearing stolen Star Command space suits. They were constructed from some sort of alloy that was stronger than iron and yet as flexible as cloth. The suits came equipped with jet packs and a wrist laser and other gadgets. The tech in them was centuries beyond anything that Earth had. A few feet away She-Go smiled at her from inside the bubble helmet.

"Don't worry Kimmie, I won't give it to Draken." Her silver suit flashed a bit in the sun.

Kim relaxed a bit. She-Go generally kept her word.

"And I won't tell anyone that you made love to space aliens." She-Go taunted.

"Don't you DARE!" Kim shouted with more worry in her voice than she wanted to show.

"Later Princess." She-Go called out. With a jaunty wave of her hand she flew off.

Kim sighed. Her experiences in that other dimension were something she'd put in the ultra-encrypted secret part of her diary. If she ever actually wrote it all down. Just thinking of the stuff that had happened to her made her blush scarlet. She'd die if anyone ever knew everything that she'd been through. She-Go could tell the world. But She-Go had been through some bad stuff as well, just not as bad. She'd met and made love to their counterparts. Voluntarily! Kim still felt her heart speed up at the thought. Before sending them through the time/space warp Kimski had outlined what her and Shelia Blackstar's love life was like. Kim had listened spellbound and when Kimski described how She-Go had joined in Kim's stomach had done flip-flops and her heart had leapt into her throat. When Kimski was done she told Kim that she wanted them all to try it. With Kim at her size! That had made Kim's mouth drop open and she had broken out in a cold sweat.

Kim had been thankful that it had just been her and Kimski in the medical bay. She could never have endured it if She-Go had been there. As it was it had taken her five minutes to stumble through the reasons that a four way love making session was not going to happen. There were a lot of reasons. Not the least of which was that Kim liked boys. She had always liked boys. Never until DN-Amy's potion had she been attracted to girls. Or attracted to She-Go. Also She-Go was one of her archenemies. Or would be when they got back to Earth.

Kimski had argued and it scared Kim that the mouse queen had almost been successful. It was like arguing with herself and in a way it was. Kimski and Sheila were the dimensional counterparts of Kim and She-Go. Also Kimski and Sheila had rescued her and Kimski had played on Kim's gratitude. They had argued for an hour and Kim had felt herself weakening; enticed by Kimski's pleas and promises and her own curiosity. The rules were different in that universe after all. Who would know? In the end only the fact that the O.S.S. Draken had arrived at the space/time warp planet of Bermuda had ended the argument. But Kimski had promised that someday they'd meet again. Like Kim she didn't give up easily.

Kim flipped open the compartment on her right wrist and entered in the frequency Wade used for her Kim-municator. She hoped that she was in time to get the antidote to Monique. After that she hoped that she could go back to some sort of normal life. Or at least normal for her. At this point she'd welcome just foiling some supervillains scheme to take over the world.

There was no response on the frequency and Kim sighed and flew toward Middleton. The suit was probably too advanced for the modulation Wade used. It was going to be hard to keep Wade from getting his hands on it but she and She-Go had agreed. The suits-like so much from that other world-weren't going to be shared.

"And now I'm trusting She-Go over Wade?" Kim said shaking her head. "Why am I doing that?"

Because she didn't leave me to Captain Thoe and Fluffy, Kim answered herself. Or maybe seeing Sheila (a She-Go loyal and true to a friend) has mixed me up somehow. Her and Kimski love each other, they were on the right side, if the wrong side of the law… but they… Darn!

Kim flew on and struggled hard to stop arguing with herself.

She-Go landed next to her house and flipped the bubble on the helmet open. Fresh pine air greeted her. She-Go lived in supervillain lairs, she lived in jail cells, and she lived just about anyplace she could sometimes. But when She-Go really wanted to get away from the world she lived here. Her house paid for with her money. Legally. Well more or less. A secret kept from everyone. It was an isolated mountain house next to a lake. The area was filled with rich people's hideaways and everyone respected everyone else's privacy. She hadn't used it too much in the past few years because Draken always had lairs and those lairs always had rooms for her. Not that she kept much in those rooms beyond clothing. After all Draken's lairs tended to blow up. For that matter most supervillain lairs tended to blow up. Then of course there was all of the jail time.

The house was a McMansion that She-Go had grabbed after the real-estate bust. It had two stories with a full basement and plenty of glass windows with a great view of the lake. She-Go had paid a supervillain construction crew to add secret underground chambers, a bunker/panic room and a few other surprises. The place was a well defended fortress.

She-Go placed her hand against the alarm plate and concentrated. Her Go-Team Glow was impossible to duplicate and made the perfect key. The door opened and lights came on as she walked in. The place was clean, She-Go paid a service to come in once a month. It was all about as legal as she could get even if she had purchased the house under the name: 'Nancy Drew'. She'd furnished it over the years with various pieces of furniture combed from lairs and stolen from homes. A couch from Dr. Dementor, a big screen TV from the Fashionistas… it was comfy. In a secret room under the furnished basement there were various things that she had grabbed from supervillain lairs. Stocks, racks, spinners… She told herself that it was for ebay but the truth was that She-Go had a kinky side. She just never got to indulge it.

There were trophies from school, high school… Even with a burgeoning heroine career and a secret identity to protect She-Go had excelled in high school sports. But she had never been a cheerleader. The trophies stood on shelves on the walls. There were even pictures from that early part of her life. That part from her last year of high school to her early 20's when she'd mixed heroine work with college. She-Go paused at the picture of her and Wonder Woman.

God what an insufferable stuckup bitch that amazon had been. She'd spent their entire adventure lecturing She-Go on what it was to be a heroine in a male dominated superhero field.

But She-Go didn't take down the picture. She never did. The dopy hero worshiping look she was giving Wonder Woman in the picture reminded her of just how dumb she used to be. She'd eaten up the lecture and come back for more. It had taken years for her to see beyond the heroine façade and realize just how little being good would get you. Everyone else got happily ever after, a heroine just got rope burns and rejection.

"I'm evil." She-Go said to the picture as she often did. She knew the look it that would come over Wonder Woman's face if she ever said that in person.

She-Go walked up the stairs to her bedroom and let her mind drift through the past few weeks. She'd been fighting Kim Possible for nearly four years on and off. But things had changed.

"Things or me?" She-Go wondered. She touched a control on the suit and it split apart leaving her in the form fitting blue under-jumpsuit. She-Go sat on the bed as she took off her boots. On the wall across from her was a vanity table and around it were framed family photographs and mementos. These were her treasures. Her secret treasures that cut through her cynicism and sarcasm. Her high school graduation picture and then her college graduation picture showed very little difference. She was smiling in both pictures and surrounded by family. Another one was a Christmas shot of She-Go and her brothers' back when they were children. A newspaper clipping after the meteorite hit their tree house. A shot of Team Go in front of the newly completely Go Tower. She-Go frowned as her eyes passed over that picture. A jagged edge was torn from it but she could still see the arm around her shoulder.

Pinned under all of that was a small frameless 2 inch by 2 inch picture of her and Kim Possible. The edges were singed because she'd almost burnt it. It was when Electronique had turned She-Go into a virtual Kim-clone. A heroine. For a couple of days she had lived in Kim's house, taught in her school. The picture showed the two of them with their arms around each other's shoulders. It had been taken in the middle of a shopping day at the mall.

She-Go pulled off her jumpsuit and headed into the bathroom. She loved Kim. There was no use denying that now. It didn't matter when it had started; the problem was how to deal with it. Sure she loved Kim but she didn't want to go back to thankless life of a heroine. Even if she did Kim was straight. Or had been and even if she was open to new ideas there was always the Ron factor to deal with. Ron was male; She-Go knew that if it came to it he'd jump into bed with Kim and She-Go. But Kimmie… No, Kim Possible would not go for that. Not without a strong set of ropes anyway. And while that was fun to think of it wouldn't last and She-Go wanted something that would last.

She-Go sighed. Ron wasn't the problem, Kim was. She-Go needed a Kim that was more Kimski than Kim.

"But how the he… heck do I get that?" She-Go wondered allowed as she started the water running in the tub. "Ok, 'heck' instead of 'hell', that's a start but…" She-Go sighed and poured in some bath salts. "How the heck do I steal her heart? Gotta be a way. Like Catwoman taught me there's always a way to steal stuff."

She-Go stirred the water and thought. That was the problem really. Back when she'd turned to villainy She-Go had thought that she could have anything she wanted by stealing it. Anything could be stolen. Catwoman had taught her that and more. But she was beginning to realize that she might have been wrong. There was no way to steal love. Catwoman had never managed to steal Batman's heart. She laughed it off, but She-Go always suspected that it was a hole in the life that Catwoman had chosen. She'd catch the older woman every now and then staring off into space.

Now she knew what that felt like. It didn't feel good. In all of the years of villainy She-Go had never felt as good or had as much fun as she had enjoyed in just a few days in space with Kim. And turning Kim evil was a non-starter. Someone with Kim's abilities would be a nightmare. She'd be a dominatrix on steroids. She-Go eased into the water and leaned back. Idly she ran her hands along her stomach and up to her breasts. They responded.

"This isn't working." She-Go said. "It's not like I don't have ideas of what to do if I get her in here, it's how do I get her in here?"

She-Go sighed and tried to think harder, but she didn't stop her fingers from playing with her nipples. There were all sorts of mind control gadgets, hypnosis… But none of that would be real and She-Go wanted real.

"I'm gonna get it this time." She-Go said as she let her fingers play with her body. "This time I'm gonna get it."

Kim flew on in the night wrestling with her feelings and as the dawn broke she approached Middleton. She was glad of the dawn. All through the trip she'd wrestled with her feelings toward She-Go. The other woman was older than Kim, more life-learned despite Kim's adventures. One of the happiest times in Kim's life had been when She-Go turned good. The shopping trip and fighting alongside her… But even if Kim could have she wouldn't use the attitudinator to change She-Go into a good person. It had to be her own choice. When she had been a good person, living in Kim's house, teaching in Kim's school Kim had felt a deep friendship blossom. Not a romantic or sexual one. Kim was sure of that. Just a few-ok a lot-of hugs.

But She-Go as a good girl, a heroine had been a great partner. But threesomes (and Kim blushed at even the idea of the word) were awkward. Ron had felt left out during that time. Was he jealous? Did Ron even think that Kim and She-Go… Kim slammed that line of thought to a stop. Ron would never think that.

But what now? Was there even a chance to reform She-Go? Maybe if Kim got her together with her brothers again. Team Go would give She-Go an outlet for her quick temper but what would that mean? Could Kim still be a friend or would that push Ron away again? What about Kim's own feelings? Ron had felt the same way about Monique at first. But then again Monique had never beaten him up or tried to kill him. And she liked wrestling. Of course so did She-Go but she…

Stop that! Kim scolded herself.

What had She-Go been about to say when the attitudinator changed her to evil again? Kim had never thought that question too much until she met Sheila and Kimski. Kimski and Sheila loved each other. But Kim loved Ron. But if that was the case why couldn't she stop thinking about She-Go? Or about what Kimski had told her about She-Go making love to her and Sheila? Kim was straight, why the heck did that turn her on? Why couldn't she settle her mind down? She was cured now wasn't she?

Kim stopped thinking about She-Go as the dawn reflected off of the giant transparent dome that encased the town of Middleton. She stopped and hovered and watched as the sun came up. Kim had flown over her hometown many times. She had seen her house and her high school from the air many times. But she had never seen it like this. People stood stone still, caught in mid-motion. Even birds in the air were stopped.

Silently Kim landed. A solid metal ring was set into the ground and there was some writing on it.

"Zorpox Time Stasis Prison #1" Kim read.

Zorpox? A sinking feeling that had started with the sight of Middleton under a dome now hit bottom. Ron was Zorpox. His evil side let loose by the attitudinator. But how?

"Halt." A quintet of mechanical voices commanded.

Kim looked up and saw four female themed mechanical robots appear. They didn't appear out of thin air, they just moved very, very fast. Six feet tall they were Bebe robots. Bustier than Kim remembered from the last time she had faced them, the Bebes had E sized breasts now, but they still had the same blond steal woven hair and one piece black swimsuits with pink belts. Their skin was still blue.

"Subject: Kim Possible." One of them said. "Directive: Contain for Lord Zorpox."

"Not on your transistors!" Kim growled. Now more than ever she was grateful for the space suit. The robots moved but Kim flew into the air and fired her wrist laser. One of the Bebes exploded as the beam hit her.

"Alert." One of the robots said. "Full alert. Flying heroine."

Kim barely dodged as a flying Bebe appeared and dove at her. Another appeared and then another. Suddenly ten flying Bebe robots had surrounded her.

Kim flew straight up and fired with her laser as she flew. It worked taking out robot after robot, but more of them showed up. Eye mounted lasers started to fire back at her. Kim dodged and headed in the only clear direction. There were too many of them and they could fly. The suit would work against a lot but not all of them. What had happened? How had Ron become Zorpox again? How had he rebuilt the robots and trapped the town?

Kim was too distracted by her worries to realize that she was flying into a trap. A laser beam clipped her wing and the young woman started a long arc toward the ground. Bebes were gathering to meet her. Kim fired as she went down and took out a lot of them. She crashed into the rest and started firing and kept firing until one of them grabbed her from behind pinning her arms to her side. Kim pushed back and kicked at the two that were coming toward her and then triggered the suits jet pack. It pushed her back into a tree and the Bebe was smashed. But before she could do anything else two Bebe's grabbed both her arms. Kim was about to twist out of their grip when another appeared and grabbed her arm. With one arm held in two vise-like grips and the other arm held in a single vise-like grip Kim couldn't do much as two more Bebes grabbed her legs and lifted her off of the ground. Writhing in their grip Kim couldn't do a thing as one of the Bebes pressed a hand against her face. Rose scented knock out gas filled her head and Kim blacked out.

She-Go's hot chocolate was cold. She didn't realize that until she put the cup to her lips and took a sip. She put the cup back down. After her bath She-Go had put on a robe and sat down in front of her computer to check her email. Her first clue that something was up came when the date and time appeared in the upper right corner of the screen. It'd been a year since she and Kim had left the planet. To her and Kim it had only been a week at most, but on Earth time had moved differently.

Her next shock came when she checked her email. She-Go got an enormous amount of spam. Most supervillains did because of the web sights they cruised. She didn't use a filter because supervillain email tended to look like spam anyway. In the nearly 1000 messages listed on her screen one subject line leapt out at her.

"Zorpox invites you to be a part of the new world order." She-Go read aloud. "Minions wanted, high pay, dental/medical, retirement options and low risk missions! Be a part of the New Super Villain Life! Zorpox has already defeated Wonder Woman and Supergirl! They are helpless in his prison! Come Join the Fun!"

She-Go found herself swallowing hard. Zorpox was Ron Stoppable's evil side. That email was dated eight months before. Was he in jail? If he were evil again would that make her chance with Kim better?

She quickly skimmed through the rest of the subject listings and found more and more messages from Zorpox. A long list was growing of the superheroes he had defeated and captured. Interspaced with the global messages were messages to her personally.

"She-Go, are you out there?" She-Go read as she opened the message. "Come join me, be the right hand woman for Zorpox! Draken already works for me. I can offer you top pay."

She-Go whistled when she saw the amount he was offering. Then she opened up the CNN websight for a quick look at the news. What she saw stunned her.

"ZNN, The Zorpox News Network?" She-Go read. A realization came to her as she watched the news feed. She scrolled back through the RSS newsfeeds that had been downloaded into her computer. Zorpox had done it. He'd conquered the world. Or most of it anyway. "Oh Kimmie." She-Go exclaimed softly. This would crush her. A smile came to She-Go's lips. Kim was going to need help. She'd be vulnerable. Hurt. In desperate need of a friend. If She-Go could make sure that the attitudinator was smashed then Ron Stopable wouldn't even be an issue anymore.

She-Go picked up her phone and dialed the number from Zorpox's email offer. A plan was forming in her mind and at the end of that plan the world was free, Zorpox was in jail and Kim Possible was in her arms. She'd have to become a heroine again, but for Kim it would be worth it.

Kim woke up to a cold chill all along her body. She opened her eyes, forgetting for a moment that robots had captured her. When ever anyone captured her Kim made it a point to listen before she opened her eyes. But she was off balance. The name: 'Zorpox' would not stop running through her mind. Her eyes opened and revealed a white drop ceiling with fluorescent lights. The chill was because she lay nude on a metal table. Straps at her ankles, wrists, and chest held her immobile. Electrodes were attacked to nearly ever part of her body, including her breasts and vagina. Kim looked around and saw a chubby woman wearing jeans and a gray sweater looking at a computer read out of her body.

"Strange, you're cured." DN-Amy said. She spun her chair around and looked at Kim. A puzzled frown was on her normally smiling face. "How did you cure yourself? No one else has."

"Where am I?" Kim demanded struggling against the straps.

"You're in the main science lab at the Zorpox Sky Palace." DN-Amy said.

"How…" Kim started but her voice broke off as the door to the lab was opened and a man walked in. Kim shrieked in embarrassment over her nudity and that shriek got even louder as she recognized Brick Flagg, the Middleton High School quarterback. But a second later her shriek was cut off by amazement. Brick was only dressed in a black loin cloth and boots and he was carrying a pillow. On the pillow was a pair of thrones and on the thrones were Bonnie and Monique. They were both shrunk, but not mice. Bonnie was wearing a red and blue off the shoulder gown, Monique was wearing a black bikini with a silver cape. On Brick's forehead was a little square with a light blinking on and off. A compliance chip.

"Well?" Bonnie demanded.

"She is cured my queen." DN-Amy said. "But I don't know how."

"Bonnie? Monique?" Kim demanded.

"Queen Bonnie." Ron said appearing in the lab in a flash of light. "And Queen Monique."

Kim looked at Ron and horror filled her. Kim had known that sooner or later Ron would see her completely nude. She loved him, they would have sex someday she was sure of that. Sometimes she had speculated on how she'd do it. A slow strip on their honeymoon? A quick reveal? Would there be candlelight? Music? Would she have the same look on her face as he would have on his?

But now all that was gone and Kim felt as if a part of her heart had been stolen. Ron looked at her nude body and Kim felt like she wanted the Earth to swallow her up. She squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears and her throat felt as if she were being strangled. There was no love in his eyes. There wasn't even acknowledgement of her beauty. After a moment she opened her eyes and looked at him. He was wearing a military style costume with black boots, black pants and a gray shirt over which he wore a black cape. His skin was tinged blue. On his shoulder sat Rufus. The naked mole rat wore a costume similar to Ron's. A scowl was on his pink face. Behind him She-Go gave Kim a quick look but there was no empathy in her eyes, no comradeship. She was back in her green and black villain suit. Kim swallowed and felt a wave of despair flood through her.

"When you didn't return only they were worthy of being the brides of Zorpox the Conqueror!"

"BRIDES?" Kim shouted renewing her struggles against the straps. "You married Bonnie! You married Monique?"

"Only they were evil enough to satisfy me." Ron said walking over to the shrunken queens. She-Go lingered next to Kim. "Once the attitudinator again freed me from my old self it was they saved me when Wonder Woman would have changed me back. For that crime of course Wonder Woman has paid. Working together we three conquered the world and will soon extend our reach to the stars!"

He broke out into an evil laugh that fueled Kim's despair.

"I'm taking Venus while Monique takes Mars." Bonnie said with a smile on her face that made Kim's blood boil.

"You can't have married them!" Kim growled wondering if she could break the table and use it to beat Bonnie to death. "That's bigamy! It's illegal!"

Ron's laugh cut through what was left of Kim's heart.

"I rule the world Kimberly Ann Possible!" He shouted. "Anything I decided is legal!"

"Our wedding was the supevillain social even of the year." Bonnie said. She looked right at Kim and smiled. "Zorpox gave me Bermuda as a wedding present." She winked. "And the honeymoon wasn't that bad either."

"Not for either of us." Monique said. "I got France as a present. The Fashionistas are my henchpeople."

"And we make Zorpox a lot happier than you ever made Ron." Bonnie said with a smile.

Kim contemplated using language that had she had never used before as she pulled harder and harder against the straps. Controlling herself she dug down for any complaint and found one.

"At that size both of you couldn't satisfy Rufus!" Kim snapped.

"We're only this way three days a month Kimmie." Bonnie said smiling.

"And that will not last forever." Ron said. "Where is the cure Kim Possible? She-Go told me that you found it in the other world."

"You told him!" Kim accused.

"Hey he offered me a job." She-Go shrugged. "I had to tell him about the little green guys and how you foiled Captain Thoe's take over of their planet and how they gave us the cure… well you anyway and you gave it to me and were supposed to bring some for Monique."

"You're cured too?" DN-Amy asked.

"Yep." She-Go said. She leaned against the table and looked down at Kim. "But they wouldn't give me a spacesuit." She-Go leaned over her and ran her fingers along Kim's arm and rubbed the leather straps that held her down. "Princess here wouldn't let them."

"The cure was in my suit." Kim said squirming as She-Go leaned over her. "It was smashed when the Bebes attacked me." Which wasn't completely true but Kim wasn't sure where it was. She'd had it when they attacked but things were fuzzy after that. It was too late anyway and she wouldn't have given the cure to the queens no matter what.

"Well get the cure out of her somehow!" Bonnie shouted angry at last. "Cut her open!"

"I can't." DN-Amy said. "The virus is completely gone. There's no trace."

"Are you telling me that you have failed again?" Ron demanded. He turned to her and Kim had never seen the icy stare in his eyes before. She had never even imagined that something like that could come from Ron. DN-Amy shrank back. "Do I have to remind you what the price of failure is?"

"No!" DN-Amy pleaded. "I'll find the cure, I swear it!"

"Work harder!" Ron shouted slapping her face.

"You don't have much time you know." Ron said.

"When the royal bed is empty my patience grows thin. I long for the true loves of my life."

"A better love." Bonnie said. "Than you ever knew before."

"Remember those drawings Kim?" Monique said. "Well I found out that he's better in person."

"Much better." Bonnie said.

"Oh yea!" Monique said and they high-fived each other.

"You never really made him happy." Monique said. "He told us how bad you were at kissing."

"And how disappointed he was that time when he saw you getting out of the shower." Bonnie said.

That'll do it, She-Go thought as she saw the look on Kim's face. Now she was furious. Kim was possessed by the kind of jealous rage that would have frightened She-Go herself. With a roar Kim snapped the leather restraints and then started to un-strap her other wrist. She was so fast it was a few seconds before anyone had time to react. In those few seconds Kim had both arms free and was sitting up.

"Stop her!" Ron shouted.

"My pleasure!" She-Go replied and ignited her right hand as she drove it toward Kim's midsection. Kim dodged of course, bending herself double and then snapping back as She-Go missed her. Kim flattened herself hard pinning She-Go to the table and stunning her at the same time. That gave Kim all the time she needed to free her ankles and stand up.

In any normal situation She-Go knew that Kim would grab something to cover herself. But not now. With a look of fury in her eyes Kim vaulted over She-Go and dove right toward Bonnie and Monique. She was stopped as Ron activated his force field and the bounce back sent her sailing back into She-Go's arms. She-Go got her in a bear hug and Kim pushed back knocking her onto the table. She-Go held on and they both fell back over it. For a moment they were out of sight and that was all She-Go needed. Twisting around she grabbed Kim's foot and pinned her to the floor. The hold would not last long but She-Go didn't need it too. She took Kim's foot in her mouth and bit down hard enough to taste blood. Kim screamed and kicked She-Go in the stomach. She-Go took the blow and fell back rolling out from behind the table. Now was time for the second part of her plan and she had to do it fast. If Ron found out that She-Go had weakened Kim's bonds with her powers it would all be over. Straining every muscle She-Go picked up the table Kim had been on and threw it at her. Kim ducked and the table sailed into another table full of chemicals. Chain reaction explosions started to rack the lab and the table started to melt. An electrical wire fell from the ceiling and shorted out Ron's force field.

Kim ignored the explosions and leapt at the queens again. There was a fierce look on her face that She-Go had never seen before. She-Go liked it. But there was a plan to follow and-for now-Bonnie and Monique were off limits. Kim was half way there when She-Go blindsided her.

Sorry Kimmie, She-Go thought as she let loose with a vicious uppercut that dazed the young heroine. But this has got to go down this way.

She-Go pressed her attack harder than she ever had before. If Kim hadn't been such an emotional wreck she could never have gotten through the cheerleaders guard like this. She hit Kim with a series of pre-planned blows; two to the stomach, a knee into the pubis, a head butte into Kim's forehead and finally a knee to the stomach and a massive two-handed blow to the base of the back of Kim's skull as she bent over double. Kim collapsed unconscious.

"Well done She-Go." Ron said. "Finally you have defeated Kim Possible!"

He let loose with the villainous laugh and Bonnie and Monique joined in. She-Go smiled, but not for the reason they thought.

"Yea well it was fun." She-Go said. "What now? Torture?"

"Yes!" Bonnie shouted.

"No!" Ron said. "I have other plans. Without the cure she is useless to us. Throw her into the dungeons. Let her despair of the chance that has eluded her. The chance to be the First Bride of Zorpox!"

"My pleasure." She-Go said smiling.

Ok, so he's conquered the world, She-Go thought. He's still supervillain dumb. I just hope Kimmie straightens her head out when she wakes up.

"Slave!" Ron shouted and the door to the lab opened and a slim Asian woman wearing a sheer black wrap walked into the room and bowed. On her forehead was a square compliance chip.

"Yes exalted one?"

"Yori, show She-Go where the dungeons are, then return with her to her quarters and tell her how I conquered this world." He turned to She-Go. "She-Go, tonight you'll join us for dinner and I will tell you what your duties will be."

He turned and left without another word and after a moment Brick followed him.

He's supervillain rude anyway, She-Go thought.

"This is our main prison section." Yuri said as the elevator door opened.

"Nice." She-Go replied as she walked out of the elevator. And it was. The walls were rough stone, the bars on the cells were six inches apart and there was even an air vent running along the ceiling. Once Kim changed there was no way she couldn't escape. She-Go shifted her weight and felt Kim move. They had stopped a level up and Yori had given She-Go a faux cheerleading outfit and a collar to put on Kim. Dressing the unconscious heroine had been fun, but it wasn't what She-Go wanted to with Kim. Still it gave her a chance to do more than feel Kim up.

"Should we put the vanquished one in a cell alone?"

"Nah, let's throw her in with some company." She-Go said. She had spotted a woman slumped down in one of the cells and She-Go recognized her. "This one'll do." She-Go said walking over to it.

Yori placed her palm against a pad on the cell door and it opened. The woman She-Go recognized as Dr. Director looked up at her but gone was the stern woman who had lectured She-Go so many times. Gone was the woman who had nearly raised She-Go in the ways of a superheroines life. Gone was the woman that sometimes haunted She-Go's dreams and always haunted her memories. Now she just looked at Kim and She-Go and sighed in defeat.

"You're back." Dr. Director said. "And Zorpox has won again."

"Them's the breaks." She-Go said dumping Kim onto the bunk. She'd never seen Betty this low and She-Go shuddered inside as she realized how good Zorpox was at being bad.

"I'm so disappointed in you." Dr. Director said.

She-Go shrugged and walked out of the cell. The woman's tone of voice could still hurt her. She-Go remembered that oh-so patient and tired tone of voice. She had heard it after so many training sessions and after so many missions. Training sessions when She-Go hadn't held back and missions where Dr. Betty Director had judged She-Go to be a bit too harsh on the supercriminals. She-Go had hung on every word and dreaded that tone. She longed for that other tone, that tone that was full of love and…

She-Go put a stop to her memories and kept on walking. Kim was her future, Dr. Director her past. She had to remember that.

"So tell me about Zorpox." She-Go said to Yori as they got into the elevator. "He still like Bueno Nacho?"

"It is the only food he allows anyone to eat." Yori replied.

Oh I'll have to overthrow him for that alone, She-Go thought.

Kim woke up to a wave of crushing despair. Her boyfriend was in love with and had married her worst enemy and her best friend. A three way marriage and she couldn't even let herself think of the sex. Her world had been conquered. Her family imprisoned in some sort of time bubble. Tears came to her eyes even before she opened them.

"Rest easy Miss Possible." A sad female voice said. Kim recognized the voice and saw Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice bending over her. The woman's short brown hair had grown longer, but she still wore a black eye patch over her left eye. She was wearing a black halter top and short skirt. On the halter wore the words "Justice Looser #1". Around her neck was a black choker. "You are safe."

"Where am I?" Kim asked sitting up. Looking around she saw that they were in a square cell with bars in the front and cold gray stone walls around them. There were two bunks, a toilet and sink and a video screen.

"At the bottom level of Prison 1." Dr. Director said. "In what used to be Global Justice Headquarters. Now it is the Zorpox Sky Palace and we are in the dungeons."

"What happened?" Kim demanded. Looking down she realized that she was wearing the same outfit as Dr. Director. But on Kim's chest were the words "Worlds Biggest Looser!"

"We lost." The other woman said slumping against the wall. "Zorpox won."

"How?" Kim nearly wailed.

Dr. Director took a deep breath and seemed to gather her strength. Kim looked at her and felt the depression deepen. This was not the same confident woman that she had seen in the past. She was thin with dark circles under her eyes. The dungeon reeked of despair and defeat.

"At first Ron asked for help in finding you." Dr. Director said. "In the process he stumbled on Electronique who had captured Wonder Woman. She tried to use her attitudinator on Wonder Woman and Ron got in the way. At the time we didn't know that Bonnie and Monique had been affected as well. Wonder Woman defeated Electronique and used the attitudinator to change Ron back to normal. But Bonnie and Monique captured her and used it again. Once he was Zorpox Ron used Wonder Woman's magic lasso to capture her, and then capture Supergirl. Team Go rescued them, but that was just part of his plan. He, Bonnie and Monique went into hiding until they could contact Supergirl again. Zorpox had given her hypnotic instructions. Under his directions Supergirl built him a lair and a Bebe robot factory. Then she forgot about it. In the meantime strange mutant creatures started appearing all around the globe. DN-Amy's work. They kept us busy while he built his robot army. His stasis bombs went off at the same time all over the planet, sealing off whole cities in time. Most of the superheroes were trapped and they still don't even know it. Gotham, Metropolis, New York are all time prisons now." She started to cry and Kim leaned over and hugged her. "He worked so fast… it was impossible to stop him. We couldn't stop the robots."

"None of your agents?" Kim asked.

"Our best people tried to stop him and failed." Dr. Director said. "He was always a step ahead of us, we had no idea how he was… The superheroes that were free… Superheroes like Wonder Woman, Black Canary… even supervillains like Catwoman and Harley Quinn were captured and placed under his control with compliance chips. Armies fell before him, heroes… there was nothing we could do."

"Isn't there any hope?" Kim asked.

"Team Go is still out there." Dr. Director said. "But they'll fail just as we all did."

Kim leaned into the woman as her mind and spirit drowned in the despair.

"I…" She started and then stopped. A familiar feeling was rising in her body. Hot and cold flashes competed against each other. Her nose burned. Her skin crawled. Lights flashed on and off in her eyes. Kim felt her clothing loosen against her body and then fall away. She gasped for air and found it impossible to breath.

Then it was all over and she was lying nude in a heap of her clothing.

"My god!" Dr. Director gasped. "You're like Queen Bonnie and Monique!"

"But I was cured!" Kim insisted as her head spun. "Kimski cured me." She stumbled back into her cloths and felt something scrape against her back. Kim looked behind her and saw a small note sticking out of the hem of her skirt. A note that no one but a shrunken woman could've written. She unfolded the note and recognized She-Go's handwriting.

"Go City, 20th and 4th streets, behind the comic book store, knock three times and then clap once."

"She-Go?" Kim asked aloud. Her head cleared as she remembered the fight. That was how she had been able to break the straps. She remembered the green glow of She-Go's fingers on the leather, weakening it. She had been too mad to notice. She-Go had bit her knowing that Kim would shrink and be able to escape. Kimski had warned Kim that she had no immunity if she were ever infected again. But she had also warned Kim that if she were ever to become infected again there would be side effects. Unpredictable side effects.

"Is she really on my side?" Kim wondered in a soft voice. "Or is this just a way to trap her brothers? Am I back to trusting her?"

A blinking light caught Kim's attention and she saw that the inside of the choker that she had been wearing was lined with electronic circuitry.

"Moodulator technology!" Kim snapped and before Dr. Director could do anything she had scrambled up the woman's chest to her neck. Kim grabbed the collar and pulled with all her shrunken might. The plastic tore apart and an electric spark threw her back.

"Ah!" Dr. Director gasped and her eyes cleared. She fell onto the bunk in a faint and Kim was too slow to avoid being trapped underneath her. She was stuck between the woman's breasts and the fabric of the halter-top pressed her into the rough material of the blanket. It took a few minutes for Kim to dig and pull her way out from under the woman. When she finally did Kim slumped onto her stomach and took deep breaths. As she breathed Kim realized that her senses were once more enhanced. The harsh antiseptic smell of Dr. Directors soap, the sad sweat of despair, and the slightly damp smell of the dungeon all mixed together in her nose.

I'm small again, Kim thought. That gives me the advantage. But I'm naked again. Is this really going to help me? Or is this some sort of game She-Go's playing?

Dr. Director moaned and sat up.

"Miss Possible." She asked looking at Kim. "Oh… My head… I felt so…"

"A moodulator." Kim said pointing to the choker that had fallen onto the bunk. "It kept you so depressed you never even thought of trying to escape."

Dr. Director nodded.

"Ron…"

"Not Ron!" Kim snapped interrupting her and the woman drew back a bit from the anger in Kim's voice. "Zorpox. We're fighting Zorpox. He's not my Ron!"

Dr. Director nodded and picked up the note. Her eyes were clearing more and more quickly now.

"She-Go?" She asked peering at the writing. "Can you trust her?"

"I have too." Kim said. "She's all we've got."

"I remember her as a heroine." Dr. Director said. "I remember…" her voice changed tone and as it trailed off and for a moment there was a puzzling expression on her face, but then it was gone. "You're right we have no choice. You have to get out of here and contact the resistance."

"How do I get out?" Kim asked wondering about the break in the woman's voice.

"The obvious way for a tiny woman." Dr. Director said. She pointed out side of the cell and down the corridor. Kim saw a metal vent running along the corridor.

"Air vents again." Kim said remembering her recent sojourn through the air vents of the pirate space ship. And she'd be nude. Again. Why was it so hard to keep her clothes on all of the sudden?

"It's either that or the sewer." Dr. Director said pointing to a drain in the floor.

"Air vents it is." Kim said. She looked at the corridor. The stones were un-even enough so that she could climb them, once she was high enough she could jump onto the vent opening and open it. "What about you?"

"I'll stay here." Dr. Director said. She looked at the broken color and made sure it was broke and then put it back on. "Maybe I can free others. I might try and make contact with She-Go."

"Be careful." Kim said. "We may have to trust her but I don't know how far we can."

"You don't know the heroine she used to be." Dr. Director said with an odd little smile. "A heroine very much like you, especially where the relationship with her brothers was concerned."

"Like me?" Kim demanded. "She-Go?"

"Yes." Dr. Director smiled. "A bit more short tempered, but very much like you."

"Well I hope you're right about trusting her." Kim said. "Otherwise Zorpox is really going to win."

"So that is how the exalted one defeated all and ruled the world." Yori said. They were in a suite of spacious rooms that looked out on a beautiful Grecian style courtyard.

"Oooooookkkkkkaaaaaayyyyy." She-Go let out the word slowly. She was in trouble. More trouble than she had realized. Zorpox had used it all, every little idea that Dr. Draken, Lord Monkey Fist and a few other villains had concocted over the years. Mutant creatures. An army of bebe robots, compliance chips, moodulator tech, his own secret army of brainwashed ninjas… The ninja's had been the key. They along with Bonnie and Monique had snuck into Global Justice headquarters and gotten access to all the files and the command codes. When Zorpox's bebe robots attacked the world Global Justice didn't answer the phones. Ninja's had snuck around the world and secretly set up stasis domes to keep the superheroes dormant. Shrunken Bonnie and Monique had snuck into heroine's homes while they slept and put compliance chips on their foreheads.

And I just set myself against the guy who came up with all that, She-Go thought. Oh yea, this is why I stopped being a heroine.

"So there's no resistance at all apart from my brothers?" She-Go asked.

"There is a resistance, but it is not spoken of." Yuri said. "It has slowed down Lord Zorpox, anticipated most of his moves and stopped him from expanding his glorious rule to the stars. Lord Zorpox knows that it is lead by a Mr. L, but not more than that."

"So what's he doing now?" She-Go asked.

"Once any hint of rebellion is crushed he will begin his galactic empire. He wishes you to lead his armies into battle on other worlds."

She-Go thought of her brief time with the space pirates and she had to admit that the thought was tempting. But Kim would never go for it.

I've gone this far for her, She-Go said to herself, I'm not stopping now.

"Any idea where the attitudinator is?" She-Go asked.

"Only Queen Bonnie knows." Yori said.

"Zorpox doesn't?" She-Go demanded.

"She hides it even from him." Yuri said. "He believes it destroyed."

"How do you know then? Why don't you tell him?"

"I was there when she took it." Yuri said. "But she commanded me never to tell him."

"But your chip makes him the boss." She-Go said.

"Yes, and if he asks I would tell him, but he has never asked."

"Ok." She-Go said. "I…"

She-Go stopped and looked out the window. She blinked. Two of her were walking across the courtyard. There were two women who looked like her right down to the black and green costume.

"What… Who are they?" She-Go demanded pointing at them.

"They are two of the advanced syntho-clone harem girls for the pleasure of the exalted one's great scientist." Yori said looking down.

"Harem girls?" She-Go asked feeling her anger rise.

"Yes."

"Who are the scientists?" She-Go asked though she had a good idea. Her hands started to feel warm as the anger triggered her powers.

Kim walked carefully down the vent. Getting in had been easy enough. Too easy. The vent covering had been a latch-hinge design. Ron had crawled through too many vents not to know how vulnerable they were. No one who could take over the world was going to be dumb enough to leave vents un-guarded.

She spotted the first trap easily. A cage set into the ceiling attached to a trip wire. Kim nimbly stepped over it and kept going. Even though she wasn't in her mouse form Kim's eyes were sharp. So were her ears so she heard the cries for help.

"Kimski?" Kim whispered. There was no mistaking the voice. But how had Kimski gotten to Earth? Why?

The cries for help changed to screams and Kim realized that questions would have to wait. She ran toward the screams at her full speed and hoped there were no traps between her and Kimski. The metal felt cold against her bare feet as she ran, and Kim wished more and more for a pair of sneakers. And a bra. She could feel the air moving around her tiny body and wondered how it would feel when she turned into a mouse again.

I've got to stop thinking of stuff like this, Kim thought to herself.

She-Go stood in the center of a ruined room and still felt anger consume her. Her clenched fists still smoked with the power. The room had been a Roman style bath and a small army of She-Go synthoclones had waited hand and foot on Dr. Draken, Dr. Dementor, Frugal Lucre and other villains. They had been dancing, laughing… She-Go's had been wrestling in the nude while the villains had called out bets… It had taken a few minutes after she walked in before any of them had noticed her. Then they had started to give her orders. She'd wiped the smiles of off their faces quickly.

"I'd forgotten how cranky you can be." Ron said behind her.

She-Go whirled ready to fight but calmed down when she saw the look on his face. He was smiling. She knew then. He'd watched and he'd enjoyed watching. Behind her the groans and pleas for help started to come.

"Good thing you didn't kill any of them." Ron said. "They are useful to me."

"Some lines I don't cross." She-Go said.

"Well, not yet anyway." Ron… No, it was Zorpox she was facing now. She-Go had to remember that. Ron was an easy to handle buffoon. Zorpox was dangerous. "Come, dinner is almost ready and Kim Possible should be escaping soon."

"Escaping?" She-Go asked.

"Of course." Zorpox said. "She is Kim Possible after all. She will escape and make contact with the rebellion and the tracker I have placed on her will lead me right to them." He gave the maniacal villain laugh and this time it chilled She-Go. She had pointed Kim straight toward her brothers. And if Kim hadn't destroyed her note…

"Come." Zorpox said. "To Dinner!"

Kim rounded a corner and skidded to a stop as her mind took a moment to take in the scene. Kimski was there. She was wearing a purple jumpsuit and fighting with two… Rufus's? Rufii? What was the plural for Rufus? Kimski was down on her back and one of the mole rats was holding her arms while the other was holding a cloth against her face. Kim could see that they weren't really Rufus. They had black Mohawks on their heads and wore short black jackets. Punk naked mole rats? From the 80's? Rufus was too much a fashion queen to look like that.

It took Kim all of one second to realize that and she used up another second planning her assault. Or almost a second. By the end of the mid point of that second Kim was already charging. She kicked the rufus that was holding Kimski's arms away and followed him trusting Kimski to handle the other one.

Kim's rufus rolled away and hit hard against the wall but shook it off and came toward her. Kim dodged his blow but it had been a feint and he grabbed her arm and threw Kim over his shoulder and into the wall.

_Tai Sheng Pek Kwar,_ Kim thought slamming upside down into the wall. Monkey Kung Foo.

The mole rat came at her and Kim rolled to one side and struck out with her foot catching it in the stomach. He doubled over and Kim twisted around and chopped the back of his arm. Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw Kimski slump down stunned. The rufus was reaching into his pocket for something. Kim had to dodge another blow but she kept an eye on him. It was a radio of some sort.

Kim grabbed her opponent and threw him into the other rufus before he could call for help. They went down in a tangle of pink arms and legs and Kim took another moment to look around. She might be able to take both of them, but not in a hurry and if they called for help it was all over. She spotted the cloth by Kimski's face and rolled over to it. Chloroform worked both ways if she could be quick enough.

Kim continued her roll and kicked one rufus in the stomach but the other was waiting for her. His tail slapped into Kim's stomach and he spun around and hit her again in the face. Kim staggered back and the rufus grabbed her arm and twisted it up to her face. The smell of the chloroform even at a distance made Kim dizzy. Desperately she brought her leg up and caught him in the jaw. He dropped back and Kim fell on her back and tried to clear her head. The other one was on her before she could and Kim was too weak to throw him off. Kim could see the first rufus coming toward her with the cloth and she surged up in desperation. The move might or it might not have worked but it didn't have too. There was a popping sound and suddenly the entire vent was filling with smoke and noise.

"Come on!" Kimski said grabbing Kim's hand and pulling her.

Kim staggered to her feet and followed through the smoke as the mouse girl half dragged/half led her down the vent. Kim guessed that they had gone a few feet down the vent when it gave way beneath them and another popping sound was heard. They fell and Kim smacked her head against something before landing in a pool of foul-smelling skin-burning chemicals.

Her head growing more and more fuzzy Kim was vaguely aware of being dragged out of the pool before she blacked out.

Kim couldn't wake up. As much as she knew that she needed to she just couldn't make it all the way to the waking world. Kim was vaguely aware of what was happening, but only in flashes. She was being carried down a corridor, through a doorway, and then put into a shower. Kimski was in the shower with her, her hands and tail all over Kim's body. Then they were in a tub full of hot soapy water. Again Kimski's hands were all over her. Kim was too far gone to protest beyond a moan. Kimski was talking but Kim's head was too muddled to understand the words. Kim let her body respond and was puzzled when the kisses and caresses didn't come. Maybe Kimski was being polite? Restrained?

Oh heck, Kim thought drowsily and reached out to the other tiny woman, grabbing her breast. Why fight it? I'm tired of fighting it and it feels good anyway.

Kim heard a soft squeal of surprise and her wrist was caught and held. After that more of her strength seemed to fail. She felt herself being carried. Kim was laid on a table and dried but even though the room felt cool she felt hot. Breathing was hard. Suddenly Kim became very cold. She started to shiver.

Kim felt a soft mattress beneath her, a warm sheet on top her and a warm comforting Kimski beside her. That was all that Kim needed to stop struggling and embrace the peaceful oblivion of sleep. But standing between her and that peace was a hot sea of her old foes. Distorted and demonic they grabbed at her, tearing at her mind. Kim fought through them and into darkness.

She-Go didn't mind faux Mexican food, but she couldn't imagine eating it every night. But Ron was still a part of Zorpox. She-Go could tell that when she walked into the dining room and realized it was modeled after a Bueno Nacho resteraunt. On a grander scale. The floors were marble, the tables gold, the chairs a highly polished chrome. They were served by former members of the Middleton High School football team, all of them wearing compliance chips. Ron sat at the head of the table and beside him on the table sat Bonnie and Monique. They were still small, but human. That meant Kim was probably small by now too. It was hard to tell time on the floating palace. They were each wearing golden off the shoulder gowns that accentuated their beauty.

"So you knew Kimmie would break out?" She-Go asked biting into her nacho sandwich.

"I expect it tonight or tomorrow." Zorpox said. "Even with the moodulator collar."

"The collar was a moodulator?" She-Go asked.

"Yes, it's how I keep prisoners docile." Zorpox said. "Much more economical than torture and just as fun!"

He broke out into the villain laugh that She-Go was really beginning to hate. She ate while he went on for a few minutes.

"You don't have a problem with your brothers being captured do you?" Monique asked.

"We parted ways a long time ago." She-Go said. "They just weren't into the whole supervillain thing."

"I told you she wouldn't." Bonnie said. "I loved the sight of my sisters being dragged off to dig diamonds out of our mines."

"That gonna be for my brothers?" She-Go asked.

"No." Zorpox said. "Once they are fitted with compliance chips they will be perfect soldiers!" He laughed again. "And once Kim breaks out the tracker I have installed into her clothes will lead me right too them!"

She-Go bit into her nacho to hide her smile. By now Kim was shrunk and nude. Zorpox didn't realize that Kim had become a lot less concerned about nudity than she had been.

Kim woke up with a strange feeling. It was a familiar feeling but it seemed so long since she had felt it that it took a moment to identify the emotion. She felt well. Rested and with no lingering aches or pains.

But her wrists were tied above her head and there was a piece of tape over her mouth. And she was nude again. Sadly that was beginning to feel pretty normal to. Kim usually slept in a T-shirt and shorts but after this she promised herself nightgowns.

Oh well, Kim thought as she opened her mind to her senses. At least I'm not a mouse. And this is the last time I wake up like this!

It was a useless promise to herself but it made Kim feel better. For a few minutes she kept her eyes closed and did something she hadn't been able to do for what felt like forever. She thought. Through Kim's mind ran plan after plan and she went through them all until she found one she liked. Then she opened her eyes.

The room that greeted her was far too friendly to be a prison. The walls were light blue and covered with technical drawings. In a recess in the far wall were a bunch of purple jumpsuits on hangers. A few pictures were on the wall, but they were not photographs but computer print outs with the enormous font sizes. They looked familiar but Kim didn't study them too closely. She didn't have time as a curtain parted and Kimski walked into the room. But it wasn't Kimski. Kimski had green eyes, the mouse girl in the sheer nightgown had blue eyes. The nightgown revealed that she had the same features as Kim and Kimski; pert breasts and soft fur, but there was no way this was Kimski.

"Good morning." The mouse creature said. "How you feeling?"

"Bounped." Kim said casting her eyes upward and giving her arms a tug.

"Oh yea, sorry about that." She walked over and put the tray down next to Kim and then pulled the tape off of her mouth. "But you were really loud last night."

"I was?" Kim asked tugging her arms again.

"And grabby." The mouse creature said reaching for Kim's wrists. She stopped and looked at Kim warily. "You're not still horny are you? We only just met and I don't even know your name?"

"It's Kim Possible." Kim said. "And no…" she blushed "I'm not… not that way right now."

"Golly you're Kim Possible?" The mouse creature nearly squealed as she untied Kim's wrists. "Wow, this is great, I've always wanted to meet you, we're like sisters."

"Excuse me?" Kim asked rubbing her wrists.

"I'm Gadget." Gadget said taking Kim's hand and pumping it up and down. "Gadget Hackwrench."

Kim's mouth dropped open as memories of cartoons filed her mind.

"You're… From the show?"

"Uh-huh." Gadget said. "Zorpox wanted monsters but he couldn't stop DN-Amy from trying to make them cute, so he let her make cute cuddle bunnies like me and ugly monsters for him. And a lot of other stuff too. I don't think he's ever seen a cartoon he didn't want something from."

"Ron hasn't." Kim said. Suddenly it all made sense to her. "Let me guess, there're real monsters in Japan aren't there?"

"There are monsters everywhere now." Gadget nodded.

"And are there more Rescue Rangers?" Kim asked.

"No." Gadget said and there was a little sadness in her voice. "There were going to be, but after me the lab sort of blew up."

"Sort of?" Kim asked.

"Well ok, I blew it up." Gadget said blushing slightly. "But I couldn't stand the idea of that woman getting hold of Chip or Dale or Monty." She shuddered. "She's just…"

"I know." Kim said. "I've been there."

"I know, that's why I said we're sisters." Gadget said. "She used your DNA as a base for me."

Kim looked at her and there must've been something in that looked because Gadget backed up.

"I never knew you were gay. I'm really not sure if I…"

"I'm not!" Kim said, pulling the sheets up to her neck. "But when I'm like this, I mean, I... I just don't Gadget."

"Are you sure?"

"Right now I am." Kim said.

"Well sorry I had to tie you up."

"That's ok, that happens too sometimes." Kim said. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Those explosions last night... Was that you?"

"Yeah," gadget said "I try to do things like that as much as I can." She shrugged. "It's about all I can do. I don't really have a lot of tools that I can work with, so blowing stuff up is the best I can do. It disrupts his internal security scanners."

"Well it's a start." Kim said.

"It's getting harder with the rufoids hunting me now." Gadget said. "Their tough."

"How many are there?" Kim asked.

"A lot, but I don't know how many." Gadget said. "Zorpox uses them as part of his secret police."

"Great." Kim said. Sneaking around would be a lot harder now.

"Hungry?" Gadget asked picking up a plate and offering it to her.

"Very." Kim said suddenly realizing she was. The plate held a piece of what looked like meatloaf. "What is it?"

"Mouse treats. Before her lab blew up I swiped a bunch of them from DN Amy." Gadget replied biting into one. She jumped off of the bed. "Hold on, I forgot the milk."

"Mouse treats." Kim repeated. She sighed and started to eat. It tasted good. Kim wondered if it would taste better when she became a mouse again.

Gadget came in a few minutes later with 2 cups of chocolate milk.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah," gadget said. "It's all Zorpox lets anyone drink now."

"Ron always loves chocolate milk." Kim said drinking the milk. It tasted good anyway. She noticed that gadget was watching her closely as they ate.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"It's just strange to see you like this." Gadget said. "Human I mean."

"Human?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, human. I mean I've helped Kat-Kim get away, and She-Cat and I were good friends. You remind me of her."

"Who is Cat Kim?" Kim asked.

"Kim Kat." Gadget corrected her. "My… Our sort of sister." Before I stopped her by blowing up her lab DN-Amy was planning on a whole line of Kims."

"Thanks for blowing it up." Kim said. She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or angry. She put the feelings aside they weren't going to do her any good now. A thought occurred to her. "And She-Cat?"

"A cat cuddle bunny based on She-Go's DNA." Gadget said.

"She is not going to like that." Kim said.

"Well she's working for Zorpox right now." Gadget said with a shrug. "She can't be too mad about it. Besides isn't she evil?"

Kim thought about that for a moment, She-Go would do a lot for money and power, but she drew the line at a few places. Cloning was one of those places. Kim was sure that cute She-Go clones crossed that line. But what else did?

"I don't know what she is anymore." Kim said. "But she's been helping me ever since I woke up. I think I can trust her. She gave me the link to the resistance. But it's in Go city."

"I can get you there." Gadget said. "We're right over it and my plane can handle both of us."

"You have a plane?"

"I've built one." Gadget said. "But I didn't want to go alone. Not with the monsters and air pirates out there. And the global justice guys just weren't any help. You know for go-getter secret agents they really aren't that go getting."

"They are all wearing modulator colars." Kim said. "I found that out when I freed Dr. Director from hers."

"Oh I never even thought of that." Gadget said.

"Don't feel bad." Kim said. "Tell me about your plane."

"I've been building it from spare parts for a while now." Gadget said. "But I had no place to go. And it's scary out there when you this small."

"Tell me about it." Kim said. "I've been stuck in outer space with She-Go and space pirates.

"At least you had someone." Gadget replied in a sad voice. "I was supposed to be part of a team."

You aren't the only one who's had a hard time. Kim felt very disappointed with herself. She'd had a rough time lately but Gadget had gone through a tough life period. What was it like to be born, and realize that you are just grown from a test tube? That your only reason for being was to be someone's pet? Kim resolved to help gadget as much as she could.

"We have a place to go now." Kim said. "I know where the resistance is."

"That's great!" Gadget exclaimed. She stood up and walked over to the closet. Pulling off her nightgown the mouse put it on a hanger and reached for one of the jumpsuits.

"Do you think that would fit me?" Kim asked hopefully. She was tired of running around naked. She was also trying to distract himself from the feelings that seeing gadget naked was stirring within her. Kimski's words floated across the back of her mind and her body was responding.

"Sure." Gadget said throwing it to her.

Kim struggled into it. It fit well enough, but the hole in the back for the tail was just at the base of her spine and Kim felt the lack of material acutely.

"Gadget how long have I been out?" Kim asked as a thought came to her.

"All night." Gadget said.

"Then it's daylight outside?"

"Yes." Gadget said.

Kim felt her stomach sink but she felt relief at the same time. If she had grown in here… But it was obvious the growing/shrinking/mousing cycle had been changed. But how much? What would trigger the change now? When would it happen?

"Ready?" Gadget asked.

"Yep." Kim said tightening the belt. She wasn't going to wait around for it, no matter what happened. There was a world that needed fixing and Kim was going to fix it.

At least I hope I am, she thought to herself.

Hours later Kim realized that she was ready. She'd been following Gadget through the jungle of cables, conduits and between deck spaces of the sky palace. It felt normal and Kim had realized that she wasn't scared, she wasn't being crushed by despair; she was being faced with a problem and she was dealing with it.

But that didn't mean that she was happy either. This wasn't one of her missions. When she and Gadget stopped to rest or hide from the rufoids they talked and Kim became aware of the world Zorpox had built. A world born of Ron's dreams but twisted into Kim's nightmares by Zorpox. He had set DN-Amy loose and she hadn't always gotten it right. But Ron (Zorpox! Kim shouted at herself) Zorpox never really bothered to clean up after her. The result was a world filled with cartoon monsters and other creatures.

They stopped by a vent and Kim could see the dark sky and stars through the heavy metal mesh. Fresh air caressed her face. Ahead of her Gadget sniffed the air.

"It's ok." She said walking over to the vent. She took hold of two of the wires that made up the mesh. A section of the mesh just big enough for a mouse opened up. Gadget put the wires to one side and stuck her head out. Then she pulled it back in.

"Take a look." She invited.

Kim stuck her head out of the vent and saw the sloping surface of the sky palace. The underside was a vast upside down dome. Light from targeting sensors turned the dome into a dark lunar landscape. The first thing she noticed was the number and variety of gun emplacements. It was chilling to see the cold blue steel rods and know that they stood ready to shoot at Zorpox's command. The large and extra large ones were bad enough, but the smaller ones were even worse. Kim saw Gadget's plane and realized that the small guns were the right size to target and shoot targets of that size.

"What about the guns?" Kim asked.

"I built it out of plastic." Gadget said. "They only shoot at metal."

Kim looked more closely at the plane. It looked like Gadget had taken a bunch five gallon paint cans and put them together with duct tape, then stuck four plates to the front and the back.

"That'll fly?" Kim whispered.

"I'm pretty sure." Gadget said. "Well glide really, but once the balloons deploy it should stay in the air and we can peddle to move forward."

Kim wasn't sure but there wasn't anything to do but try it.

"How do we get to it?" Kim asked pulling back in.

"Follow me." Gadget said climbing past her.

Kim followed her and even though she was used to climbing and skydiving her stomach turned over a little. The surface of the sky palace was a collection of guns, vents and (at least they looked like) bullet holes; all of them on glass-smooth shiny metal. Kim suspected that the place shined in the sun. She followed Gadget and held on to what Gadget held on to, but Kim had only human hands and feet. Gadget had mouse feet. And a tail. Kim was really beginning to miss her tail. The wind tore at Kim's grip and whipped her red hair around her face.

If I have to keep changing why can't I change all the way, Kim complained to her self. The only comfort was that if she was blown off Kim was sure that her very small form and low body weight would give her a chance to land safely. It was a wild hope that Kim hoped she didn't have to test.

Gadget reached the plane and opened a hatch at the rear. As soon as she did rufoids appeared around them. They were all wearing little backpacks but none were carrying any weapons that Kim could see. They climbed out of gun barrels and bullet holes like snakes coming out of their holes. She tried to shout a warning but the wind carried her words away. Two of them tackled Gadget from behind and their attack combined with her struggles to make them all tumble into the plane.

Kim had her own problems. A rufoid grabbed her from behind, his clammy skin rubbing against Kim's as he snaked an arm around her throat. Close up Kim could smell the cedar on the things skin and the sour Beuna Nacho cheese on his breath. Another one grabbed between her legs and tried to lift her up. Out of the corner of her eye Kim could see another rufoid coming toward her.

Battle instincts took over and Kim slammed her head back and that loosened the grip around her throat. Kim dropped down out of the slackened grip and dropped her elbow onto the head of the one who had a grip on her ankle. She followed that with a roundhouse smack on the nose and he fell back into the one who was coming toward them. They both nearly lost their grip on the surface of the sky palace and hugged each other in fright.

Kim looked for her first attacker and briefly saw him flying away as he lost his grip. The pack on his back opened and a little parachute appeared. Wishing for one Kim looked back at the two who had been hugging each other. Now they were coming toward her with dark looks on their faces. Grimly but as quickly as she could Kim climbed over to the plane and looked into the plane.

Gadget was in trouble. One of the rufoids was holding her down while the other was slapping her face hard. She looked dazed from the blows. Kim dove into the plane and landed with both feet on the slapper's tail. He squealed in pain and spun around to attack. Kim punched him in the nose and he fell back over Gadget and into the other rufoid. They fell into what looked like a bottle cap and suddenly the plane lurched. Gadget and Kim were thrown into the rufoids and then they were all tossed around as the plane lurched again. Kim managed to reach out and grab a support bar as the plane turned upside down but Gadget and the rufoids weren't so lucky. They tumbled end over end to the hatch and Gadget managed to get a grip on the edge of it as the other two toppled out. But one of the rufoids managed to grab onto her tail and hang on tight. Kim was reaching for her when Gadget's grip failed and she sailed out of the plane with a scream.

The plane lurched again and with a snapping sound that echoed through the plastic craft it came away from the sky palace. Caught in a wild downward spin Kim desperately searched for the controls and tried to get her footing. But there was no footing to be had and the controls were a collection of pop-bottle tops, paperclips and other office supplies. It was like being stuck in an Office Max store. An Office Max store that was plummeting to the ground with ever increasing speed!

She-Go slept lightly. Especially when she was in a new place. Even more so when she was in a new place with a new super villain. So she was awake long before the alarm went off. Laying in bed with the lights on staring at the ceiling.

What side am I on, She-Go asked herself again. I go along with Zorpox I loose Kim, but I gain a he… heck of a lot. He took over the world! And there are a lot of other worlds out there, a lot of stuff I can steal. Is she really worth it? I got a palace, I can get… Everything but her.

She-Go got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She had learned long ago that she did her best thinking in a bath or shower. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on hot. The water felt good against her skin and she reached for the soap. She wanted Kim there, now. She-Go imagined Kim's soapy hands running over her body and sighed.

Yea, Kim was worth it. But how much of a chance did they stand? By now Kim should have escaped. But what then? Who was Mr. L and could he really make a difference?

Realizing that she was letting her mind run away from her and that her hands had become far too friendly She-Go rinsed off. Now was not the time for that sort of thing. Stepping out of the shower She-Go roughly dried herself off.

"Come in." She-Go called out as there was a knock on the door. If it was Zorpox She-Go wanted to know his reaction to her nudity. Ron would have blushed and covered his eyes. If Zorpox did the same thing then later She-Go might be able to have a few seconds advantage.

The door opened and Yuri came in.

"Lord Zorpox wishes to see you immediately." Yuri said.

"Why?" She-Go asked.

"He did not say."

Alarm bells started to ring in She-Go's mind as she reached for her clothes.

The prison cell was about the same as She-Go remembered it. But Dr. Director wasn't slumped down on her cot. She was hanging from the ceiling. A black leather harness with thick straps kept her arms above her head and firmly encased with multiple straps. The harness stretched under her shoulders and around her breasts acting as a bra. Her clothing hung from her in shreds and whip marks were criss-crossed all over her body. A ball gag was stuffed into her mouth. She looked in pain but alert and her good eye looked desperately at She-Go. Bonnie stood by Zorpox's side, the whip in her hand and a smile on her face.

A thousand things ran through She-Go's mind but overriding them all was anger. The sight of Dr. Director hanging in the air sliced through years of pain and resentment and it took all She-Go had not to ignite her powers and go after Bonnie.

"So Kimmie escaped?" She-Go asked casually looking around.

"Of course." Zorpox said. "But the how is interesting. He walked over to the cot and picked up Kim's clothing. "I don't remember Kim being so casual about nudity."

"News to me." She-Go said. "Maybe she's disguised as one of your guards?"

"And this?" Zorpox asked holding up a piece of paper. She-Go shrugged and he tossed it aside. "Not the actual paper. Dr. Director ate the real one before we could read it."

"So you got spies." She-Go said. "Yuri told me about Mr. L."

"Do not mention that name!" Zorpox shouted. "He is nothing! A speck! An ant!"

"Whoah, ok there pal." She-Go said. "So what now, you want me to find Kimmie?"

"I want you to help." Zorpox said. He nodded and Bonnie walked over and handed She-Go the whip. "You know Dr. Director, you know how to use a whip. Whip her until she talks."

"Why not use the modulator or the compliance chip on her?" She-Go said flexing the whip in her hands. She could see the trap that was being set for her, but there was no way to escape it.

"They won't work twice." Zorpox said. "Otherwise I'd use one on you." He pressed a button on his belt. "Instead of doing this."

The whip came alive in She-Go's hands and wrapped itself around her wrists. She-Go immediately ignited her powers and was rewarded with a fantastic surge of pain. She screamed and fell to her knees.

"She did eat the note." Zorpox said smiling. "Buy there is only one way that note could have gotten there. No one else dressed Kim."

She-Go moved backward and came up to leap and do a backward summersault. The move landed her right behind Bonnie and She-Go threw her bound arms around Bonnie's neck.

"Ok, I guess this is my resignation." She-Go said. "So either you let me take queenie out of here or you got yourself a fried queen."

"I have two wives." Zorpox said shrugging. "But…"

She-Go never saw the blow that hit her in the back of the head. She fell forward against Bonnie and instinctively managed to kick back but her foot might as well have hit a wall. Hands grabbed her arms and forced them up, releasing Bonnie. At the same time more hands grabbed her legs and lifted. She-Go found herself hanging in mid-air and she recognized four Bebe robots as her captors. She fought and twisted and bent and writhed with every bit of strength she had in her body but there was no way to break the mechanical grip.

"Position X-2." Zorpox commanded. "Option S.N."

"I want position V!" Bonnie screamed getting up from the floor.

"Oh, someone is cranky." Zorpox smiled. "Position V it is!"

A pair of chains with long cuffs dropped from the ceiling and the Bebe robots tore She-Go's boots off of her. Three of them held her upside-down and helpless as one of them strapped her ankles in. Once she was secured the chains retracted and spread apart.

The whip loosened and She-Go tried to lash out but the Bebe's must have had the same kind of trap. Two of them took hold of either of her wrist and a surge of pain flowed from their grips. She-Go was too stunned to fight back as they crossed her arms behind her back and locked them securely with some sort of metal tube. She-Go recovered just enough to try a little power and was rewarded with a massive swell of pain.

Three of the Bebes retreated but one took hold of She-Go' pants and ripped them off of her. Then it took hold of her shirt and ripped it off and finally pulled her bra and panties away from her helpless body.

Oh yea, She-Go thought. Now I remember THIS is why I stopped being a heroine.

Bonnie picked up the whip and smiled at her.

Kimmie you better be getting somewhere near the resistance, She-Go thought as the whip sailed toward her pussy. You better be worth this!

…To be continued.


End file.
